Nanda Parbat
by shinobu24
Summary: Un monde où règne douleur et violence. Une femme captive, un homme asservi. Et pourtant au milieu de cette violence, l'espoir peut encore exister. Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**Nanda Parbat**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai pu faire précédemment.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur "A bad day". Je suis heureuse de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire et j'espère que celle-ci trouvera aussi ses lectrices.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma** **Delicity-Unicorn** **, toujours à mes côtés pour cette nouvelle histoire et celles qui suivront j'espère ;) Je t'embrasse fort** **ma beta adorée** **.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity fut emmenée dans une grande salle sombre, éclairée à l'aide de torches disposées aux murs. Elle regardait autour d'elle en cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir. Son regard sautait d'un point à l'autre le plus rapidement possible pour analyser tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle était retenue prisonnière depuis quelques mois mais elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'échapper. Accompagnée de deux autres femmes, elles avaient été escortées à travers une série de couloirs aux plafonds hauts et restaient maintenant sous bonne garde. Sous ses pieds nus, le sol en dalles de pierres était froid et elle frissonna. On les avait disposées à un mètre de distance les unes des autres face à un trône sombre au fond de la pièce.

Disposé était le bon terme, elles étaient considérées seulement comme des objets à des fins sexuelles. Elle tourna la tête à droite, une belle femme métisse à l'allure athlétique se tenait dans la même position qu'elle. Debout, la tête penchée en avant pour éviter de croiser les regards des hommes qui les encadraient. Elle avait les cheveux frisés d'un noir sombre à la hauteur de ses épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, leurs gardes n'utilisaient jamais leur prénom, encore un moyen de les dépersonnaliser.

Un bruit sourd résonna, elle sursauta et détacha son regard de sa voisine. Son cœur s'était mis à battre avec force sous l'effet de la peur et tous ses sens étaient en éveil pour distinguer le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui donner une indication de ce qui allait se passer. Elle attendit mais rien ne vint alors elle osa tourner la tête vers la gauche cette fois-ci.

Elle vit une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques, vêtue d'une sorte de sari comme elle et la femme métisse. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et raides étaient attachés dans son dos et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était fine et avait les traits doux. Son regard se porta plus loin et elle inspecta la salle des yeux. Une ouverture donnait sur un couloir sombre qui ressemblait à celui qu'elles avaient pris pour venir ici. Même si elle arrivait à s'enfuir de cette salle, elle serait incapable de savoir se repérer, ce n'était que des murs en pierres sans détails pour les distinguer les uns des autres et leurs gardes avaient fait attention à prendre des chemins détournés pour les désorienter.

Un nouveau bruit et cette fois elle l'entendit s'amplifier. Plusieurs hommes se déplaçaient au pas militaire et ils s'approchaient. Elle baissa la tête à nouveau et tenta de garder son calme quand le bruit s'intensifia encore. Un homme passa près d'elles, s'approcha du trône pour y jeter quelques affaires alors que sa garde restait au fond de la salle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il était brun et fort à voir sa carrure et son aura de chef était accentué par l'obéissance de ses hommes. Leur garde, qui les accompagnait et qui attendait avec elles depuis le début, répondit quand le nouveau venu s'adressa à lui et elle frémit à entendre la voix grave et pernicieuse. Felicity ne réussit à comprendre que quelques mots dont elle avait fini par comprendre la signification à force de les entendre parler, pas suffisamment pour comprendre le sens de leur conversation mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. La situation parlait d'elle-même. Le nouveau venu, Ra's al Ghul, allait choisir celle dont il avait envie.

Jusqu'à maintenant aucun homme n'avait levé la main sur elle ou ne l'avait touchée et elle s'était jurée que ça continuerait. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle n'avait pas résisté plus que nécessaire, n'avait pas tenté de fuir alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de leur échapper. Elle avait réfléchi, tenté de cartographier mentalement les lieux où elle était, avait échafaudé des plans d'évasion et si cet homme posait la main sur elle, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Elle sentit la main de leur garde se poser sur son épaule et exercer une pression, elle s'agenouilla comme les deux autres femmes en gardant la tête baissée. Elle entendit l'homme s'avancer vers elles et il se posta devant la femme à sa gauche, il l'inspecta, leur garde lui parla et il l'écouta en silence. Au bout d'un moment il vint se placer face à elle. Elle retint sa respiration alors que son cœur s'affolait, elle tentait de se faire invisible et elle priait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse encore quelques pas pour se diriger vers sa droite et alors elle respira un peu plus facilement. Il inspecta la troisième femme comme il l'avait fait avec elle puis revint sur ses pas. Felicity se figea, elle l'entendit parler, sa voix toujours aussi grave avait pris un accent qui lui semblait encore plus sinistre. Il savait inspirer la peur pour régner d'une main de maître sur ce lieu et sur ses hommes.

Felicity sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux et son instinct de protection se réveilla avec force. Elle rejeta cette main étrangère loin d'elle d'un mouvement brusque. Elle ne ressentait pas la peur, étouffée par son instinct et la colère. L'ambiance sembla se figer, tous les hommes retenant leur respiration à attendre la réaction de leur chef. Elle allait sans doute mourir pour ce geste, elle allait être exécutée pour s'être défendu mais contre toute attente elle l'entendit rire doucement.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu es inconsciente ou très courageuse », lui dit-il dans sa langue. Elle resta un moment figée, surprise de comprendre ses paroles et resta sans voix. « Mais ça me plait ».

Il continua à parler dans cette langue étrangère et elle sentit une main enserrer sa nuque pour la redresser. Elle se mit sur ses pieds sous la force du geste et releva les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle découvrit face à elle un homme brun avec une barbe, des yeux noirs comme l'enfer et un sourire perfide sur les lèvres. Elle donna des coups de coudes et de pieds pour tenter de se défendre en criant.

\- « Non ne me touchez pas ! Non… Non laissez-moi ! », en criant avec toujours plus de force, ses bras et ses jambes battant l'air alors que des mains la maintenaient.

En se défendant son regard balaya la pièce, elle devait s'enfuir et son cœur battait à tout rompre pour lui donner le maximum de chance dans sa course. Elle devait trouver une solution, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire et toutes ses peurs tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes présents dans la pièce, tous habillés d'un costume noir identique, et leur visage couvert d'une cagoule ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux ne permettant pas de les distinguer les uns des autres. Rien ne les distinguait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un regard bleu intense. Un seul petit détail qui la frappa et elle le perdit quand elle se défendit avec encore plus de force jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit maîtrisée par deux hommes sans grandes difficultés.

Elle eut beau se défendre, en quelques minutes elle était conduite dans une chambre et jetée au sol, la porte claquant derrière elle. Elle se releva sans attendre et se jeta sur la porte en tapant des poings contre le bois, tira sur la poignée, cria qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la traiter de cette façon les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle se tut d'un coup en se raisonnant, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Elle fit demi-tour et observa les lieux. Une table, accompagnée de deux chaises et chargée de nourriture, elle se précipita vers elle et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa le couteau et le serra dans son poing. Elle avait au moins un moyen de se défendre quand cet homme viendrait la rejoindre… ou un moyen d'échapper définitivement à ce qui l'attendait. Elle se plaqua dans un coin de la pièce, son arme en main et attendit.

Le rythme des battements de son cœur s'était ralenti mais l'adrénaline se déversait toujours dans ses veines et son corps et son esprit étaient prêts à se battre. Elle resserra la main autour du couteau pour calmer ses tremblements et tenter de garder un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. Quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, son regard se focalisa sur la porte. Elle avait eu le temps de repérer les lieux et de répertorier ce qui pouvait lui servir d'arme. Elle avait essayé de voir si elle pouvait s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait aucune prise sur les murs et la hauteur l'avait presque paralysé. Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir vivante, passer par la porte et traverser les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée de ce château. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le manche du couteau et retint sa respiration en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

L'homme entra dans sa chambre et déposa sa cape épaisse sur le dossier d'une chaise avant d'attraper une pomme et de croquer dedans. Il s'adossa contre le mur et releva les yeux sur elle. Elle restait adossée au mur le plus éloigné de lui et cachait dans son dos son arme. Elle le vit sourire et sa colère se réveilla à nouveau.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisie ? » Felicity n'avait aucune envie de le savoir ni de lui faire la conversation et il reprit de lui-même. « Au début tes cheveux blonds… il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette couleur, c'est rare par ici. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment plu c'est ton caractère… une esclave à dresser ce sera intéressant », en s'approchant d'elle son sourire toujours aussi venimeux.

\- « Ne m'approchez pas », d'une voix froide que la colère contenue faisait vibrer.

Elle avait commencé à retirer sa main de derrière son dos pour attaquer mais il devait se tenir plus près d'elle pour être sûre de pouvoir le toucher. Elle devait viser une artère pour avoir le plus de chance de lui faire du mal. Il nota son geste et sourit en coin à son entêtement de se défendre.

\- « Ce que tu tiens à la main est un tanto… une sorte de poignard », en posant la pomme sur la table avant de s'approcher encore un peu.

Felicity bougea rapidement et planta l'arme le plus profondément possible dans le corps de l'homme. Elle visa le flanc pour avoir le temps de le toucher avant qu'il ne réagisse. Elle sentit une résistance mais y mit toutes ses forces pour enfoncer la lame jusqu'à la garde. L'homme esquissa à peine une grimace, elle retira la lame avec l'intention de la planter de nouveau mais il lui attrapa la main et lui retira le tanto. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et trouva un autre mur contre lequel elle se plaqua.

\- « Une lame à double tranchant et une arme de jet ». Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir lancer la lame qu'elle se plantait dans le meuble près de sa tête.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de le poignarder et il semblait ne rien avoir senti. Elle voyait pourtant le sang sur la lame, son vêtement imbibé et pourtant il continuait à se tenir droit sans montrer aucun signe de douleur. Elle releva son regard sur son visage et retrouva son sourire.

\- « Je suis la tête du démon, j'ai près de deux-cents ans… et ce n'est pas un poignard qui pourra me tuer », en riant doucement.

Cet homme était un monstre et il venait de lui enlever une part importante de son espoir. Si elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle allait devoir lui échapper d'une autre façon. Ra's al Ghul fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, elle se resserra contre le mur comme si elle pouvait se fondre en lui et disparaître. Il leva la main et elle se recroquevilla légèrement s'attendant à recevoir un coup.

\- « Ici on ne frappe pas les femmes, murmura-t-il presque tendrement.

\- Non mais vous les enlevez pour les violer, d'une voix à peine tremblante.

\- Il faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose », en souriant et en caressant sa joue.

Tout le corps de Felicity se contracta à ce geste. Tout en cet homme la dégoûtait, sa façon de parler des femmes, ses gestes, son regard. Sa main se dirigea vers le couteau planté dans le mur et un coup à la porte l'interrompit avant qu'il ne l'attrape. La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux tout comme elle pour le surveiller. Elle sentait son regard noir s'infiltrer dans son âme mais elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Un homme entra sans attendre et se tint de façon rigide dans l'embrasure. Le brun lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la porte, elle les entendit parler dans cette langue étrangère et en profita pour observer le nouveau venu.

Habillé comme tous les autres, il se tenait de trois quarts et elle distinguait à peine son profil. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté pour vérifier l'emplacement de l'arme plantée dans le mur puis reporta son regard sur les hommes pour les surveiller. Elle leva la main, attrapa le manche et tira dessus pour le récupérer mais il résista. Elle jeta un regard rapide encore une fois au couteau, elle se retourna pour utiliser sa main droite. La prise lâcha brusquement, elle faillit faire tomber son arme mais resserra ses doigts dessus, se plaqua contre le mur et reposa son regard sur la porte.

Felicity se figea, Ra's al Ghul se tenait de dos mais l'autre homme avait tourné la tête vers elle et l'avait vu retirer le couteau. Elle tomba dans son regard, le même que celui qu'elle avait croisé dans la grande salle, ces yeux bleus qui détonnaient dans ce lieu sombre. Elle resta immobile, la respiration bloquée, le rythme de son cœur effréné. Elle se sentait happée, la peur la tenaillait. Ils étaient tous aux ordres de cet homme et il allait dire à son tortionnaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle devait faire quelque chose, abandonner l'arme peut-être mais plus le temps passait, plus elle pensait qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle restait immobile, incapable de savoir pourquoi il ne parlait pas.

L'homme brisa leur contact quand son chef lui parla, il baissa la tête et sembla s'excuser. Le brun se tourna vers elle et lui ordonna de rester ici alors qu'il devait régler un problème en lui signifiant qu'un homme monterait la garde devant la porte pour lui enlever toute envie de s'enfuir. Elle le regarda fermer la porte et se détendit en se retrouvant seule.

Al Sah-Him déambulait dans les couloirs, son mentor et maître venait de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre pour retrouver sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il l'avait remarquée dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce en revenant de leur entrainement du soir. Il savait que Ra's Al Ghul désirait une nouvelle femme et l'homme qui se chargeait de l'intendance lui avait donné le choix entre trois femmes superbes mais cette blonde avait en plus un caractère bien trempé. C'était la première femme qu'il voyait résister à la tête du démon.

Quand il avait croisé son regard, il s'était rendu compte de sa terreur et de son angoisse, mais aussi de sa détermination et de son courage. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire et il eu pitié d'elle. Ra's Al Ghul arriverait à la briser et ses yeux vifs seraient remplis seulement d'ombres à ce moment-là. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait aux femmes qui étaient amenées pour servir de distraction à son maître, mais celle-ci était différente.

Il avait été jusqu'à le déranger dans sa chambre pour statuer sur le devenir d'un de ses hommes, une affaire qui aurait pu attendre le lendemain mais il avait ainsi pu vérifier l'état de cette femme. Ra's Al Ghul n'avait pas encore posé la main sur elle, mais quand il la vit avec le poignard à la main sa crainte reprit le dessus. Il avait été rassuré seulement l'espace d'un moment, en principe son maître se désintéressait assez rapidement des femmes qui partageaient son lit mais si elle se montrait trop résistante, il prendrait plaisir à lui ôter tout espoir de fuite et à la rendre impuissante.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés une fois encore et c'était son mentor qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en lui signifiant bien que cette femme lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser la main sur elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce genre de chose, aucun homme vivant dans ces lieux ne serait assez fou pour convoiter la femme appartenant à la tête du démon. Cette phrase avait eu pour seul but de lui rappeler sa place, lui rappeler qu'il le surveillait et que même s'il était son héritier, il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre sa place.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'approcher d'elle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir révulsé de ce qu'elle allait subir cette nuit et toutes les autres qui suivraient. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et entendit des cris étouffés. Un homme arriva en sens inverse dans le couloir et il reprit son chemin pour s'enfermer dans la chambre voisine de celle où la tête du démon découvrait le corps de celle qui serait sa distraction pour les prochaines semaines.

* * *

Felicity tremblait dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle, elle revivait encore et encore ces dernières heures. Ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir mais son effroi était toujours aussi présent. Elle s'était défendue de toutes ses forces, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le tenir à distance mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait posé les mains sur elle et l'avait salie. Quand ses assauts s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la nuit, elle était restée un moment dans le lit sans bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle s'était ensuite laissée glisser au sol pour se traîner dans un coin et elle avait resserré ses genoux contre elle, enveloppée dans une couverture. Elle sentait encore ses mains sur elle, ses gestes violents et son corps se pressant contre le sien. L'odeur de sa transpiration l'entêtait et les gémissements de plaisirs raisonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il avait pris plaisir à la maintenir pour s'imposer à elle et depuis elle se sentait souillée.

L'aurore se levait et elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Dès que ses paupières se baissaient, elle revivait avec encore plus d'intensité le viol dont elle avait été victime et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle était hébétée, toujours immobile dans le coin de la pièce qu'elle avait rejoint essayant de se concentrer sur ses pensées et ses possibilités d'évasion. Elle tentait de se concentrer mais elle avait l'impression que ça lui demandait un effort presque surhumain. Son esprit avait fini par occulter la nuit, il se protégeait de ses souvenirs mais sa concentration était trop perturbée par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait encore.

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle quand elle entendit bouger son bourreau. Il se leva sans lui prêter la moindre attention, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Elle se leva lentement en testant la résistance de ses jambes, resserra la couverture autour d'elle, ses doigts s'accrochant tel des serres sur le tissu et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir où tout semblait calme. Elle devait tenter sa chance le plus rapidement possible.

Elle n'avait que ce semblant de robe colorée et s'habilla de celle-ci avant de poser la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se plaqua à nouveau contre la porte et écouta encore un instant. Elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Aucun bruit et aucun homme ne semblait monter la garde. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et passa la tête pour vérifier le couloir. Elle prit une direction au hasard, fit quelques pas en surveillant derrière elle tout en longeant les murs. Elle avança ainsi pendant un moment son espoir grandissant à chaque pas. Elle arriva à l'intersection de deux couloirs et se pencha pour vérifier la présence de gardes. Elle entendit la démarche de l'un d'entre eux et se plaqua contre le mur en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration qui s'emballait. Elle resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'éloigne puis vérifia à nouveau le couloir. Elle avança lentement mais cette fois sa chance l'abandonna. Un homme venait en sens inverse et s'adressa à elle dès qu'il l'aperçut. Elle se figea quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour pour se mettre à courir et tenter de lui échapper dans ces dédales.

Elle revint sur ses pas en courant et percuta de plein fouet un torse. Elle le repoussa de ses deux mains pour s'échapper mais l'homme glissa un bras sur ses épaules et la tint serrée contre lui. Elle se mit à trembler de se sentir encore une fois maintenue et se débattit comme elle put pour le faire lâcher prise mais l'homme la resserra contre lui. Le garde qui la poursuivait arriva à leur hauteur, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots. Celui qui la maintenait avait une voix grave et implacable et le garde s'adressait à lui avec respect, il n'osait pas s'approcher et il les laissa seuls dans le couloir.

Felicity sentit la prise sur son corps s'alléger et elle s'éloigna de l'homme rapidement tout en surveillant ses gestes et tomba dans son regard. Il s'agissait du même qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre la veille, reconnaissant ces yeux bleus que lui seul avait.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Felicity resta muette à le regarder, il venait de parler dans sa langue et ceci la soulagea un peu, quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre. « Tu ne devrais pas déambuler dans les couloirs seule.

\- Je ne déambulais pas, je tentais de m'échapper, cracha-t-elle avec indignation.

\- Tu risques de te faire tuer…

\- Je le supporterai mieux que de me faire violer encore une fois ».

Al Sah-Him sentit la bile gagner sa gorge en voyant son regard blessé et resta silencieux devant l'aplomb de cette femme. Elle venait de lui avouer vouloir s'enfuir et préférer la mort à ses conditions de détention. Il s'inquiétait pour elle mais il sentit l'agacement le gagner, si elle ne faisait pas plus attention son vœux allait être exaucé rapidement.

\- « Ne dis pas ça, il n'hésitera pas. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là…, d'une voix calme pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Non je n'ai pas de chance… tu vas aller rapporter mon évasion pour que cette ordure soit fier de toi…, avec dégoût.

\- Je ne vais rien lui dire, je vais te raccompagner à sa chambre…

\- Pour me livrer à une nouvelle séance de torture. Je préfère mourir, en criant et en s'élançant pour lui échapper. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la retint sans difficulté.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu n'arriveras pas à sortir d'ici ». Felicity dégagea son poignet de sa main et fit un pas en arrière sans baisser les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi passer où je lui dirai que tu as voulu me toucher. Il pensera que tu as voulu défier son autorité et il te tuera ».

Felicity vit son regard marquer la surprise, mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite quand à nouveau du bruit se fit entendre. Il lui attrapa le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter sans ménagement. Elle se dégagea de sa prise et s'éloigna de lui. Ils se regardaient en silence, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ra's al Ghul arrive.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Al Sah-Him ?

\- Je l'ai entendu crier et je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait », en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Le regard noir se posa sur Felicity et elle frissonna, son corps se souvenant de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il l'avait abîmée mais elle n'était pas encore brisée, elle tenterait par tous les moyens de fuir, se défendrait jusqu'à la mort.

\- « Tu as tenté de fuir ?

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas attendre là votre retour », sans baisser le regard, la colère brûlant dans ses iris.

Al Sah-Him redressa la tête pour la regarder, elle était inconsciente des répercussions que pouvaient avoir ses mots. Le brun se retourna vers lui et il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

\- « Tu as menti Al Sah-Him ?

\- Je… non, je l'ai entendu crier. Elle s'est retrouvée face à un garde et je l'ai ramenée ici. Il ne bougeait pas et attendait avec anxiété la réaction de son maître.

\- Tu me déçois…, tu vas recevoir la punition que tu mérites pour avoir menti. Et toi tu vas assister à la correction ».

Felicity les regardait sans comprendre, c'est elle qui tentait de fuir et il punissait son protégé. Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et elle fut escortée par deux gardes pour la forcer à les suivre. Ils descendirent un escalier étroit et se retrouvèrent dans un lieu sans fenêtres, des cellules les unes à la suite des autres et au fond de ce couloir un espace un peu plus grand. Un homme habillé comme les autres s'était levé en voyant leur groupe arriver.

Elle vit l'homme qui lui avait évité la mort retirer la protection en cuir souple qu'il portait puis sa chemise. Elle vit apparaître son corps musclé et nota sa peau zébrée de nombreuses cicatrices. Dans un silence lourd, il s'approcha du mur du fond, posa ses mains dessus à la hauteur de sa tête alors que l'homme qui les avait accueillis se positionnait dans son dos à trois mètres de distance. Un coup de fouet claqua et Felicity sursauta en étouffant un cri.

\- « Trente coups de fouet », annonça la tête du démon et l'homme se mit à l'œuvre.

Felicity entendait les bruits résonner dans cet espace confiné. D'abord le bruit du fouet qui fendait l'air, puis le bruit du cuir qui claquait sur la peau de l'homme. Celui-ci étouffa un premier cri et elle le vit planter ses ongles dans le mur pour se retenir aux pierres apparentes. Les coups s'enchaînèrent et Felicity se mit à pleurer de voir la souffrance que cet homme faisait endurer à celui qui avait menti pour la protéger. C'était à cause d'elle s'il subissait tout ça.

\- « Arrêtez, il n'a rien fait…, d'une voix étouffée de sanglots. C'est moi qui mérite cette punition…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il a menti pour te protéger… il savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant ça. Il se tourna vers elle, la prochaine fois, il réfléchira avant de mentir ».

Felicity lui jeta un regard rempli de haine avant de reposer son regard sur l'homme qui recevait les coups de fouet en geignant de douleur. Ses jambes commençaient à faiblir et il tomba à genoux, sa tête reposant contre le mur mais les coups ne cessèrent pas. Elle ne supportait pas cette vision, il subissait ça à cause d'elle mais elle se força à regarder chaque coup, à entendre chaque plainte. C'était sa punition à elle.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, les coups cessèrent. Al Sah-Him respira lentement et se voûta alors que la tension dans ses muscles s'apaisait sans disparaître totalement Il avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une plaie géante palpitante. Il sentait le sang s'écouler de la plupart de ses blessures, une brûlure l'irradiait et il ressentait encore avec une douleur lancinante chaque coup qui lui avait été porté. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour résister et ne pas perdre connaissance mais il était à bout de force. Il sentit son maître s'approcher de lui et ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

\- « A partir de maintenant, tu es responsable de ses faits et gestes. Si elle tente encore une fois de s'enfuir, tu seras puni.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer à nouveau…, cracha Felicity dans leurs dos.

\- Et tu recevras la même punition », ajouta Ra's al Ghul en se tournant vers elle.

Al Sah-Him lui jeta un regard et vit la détermination briller avec toujours autant de force dans son regard. Elle tenterait sans aucun doute de s'échapper mais elle ne supporterait pas une telle punition tout comme lui. Il allait devoir la surveiller à chaque instant et il finit par perdre connaissance à cette idée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui donne le ton... je vous avez dis que ça allait être difficile.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis. A mercredi pour la suite, je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanda Parbat**

 **Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire. Et merci pour vos commentaires olicity-love, aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, Luciole, Meliissa.L, Angy, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, NaDaViCo** **,Rosace76, Cass Shelly.** **J'ai oublié de vous préciser que je publierai une fois par semaine comme à mon habitude les mercredis et il y a 10 chapitres en tout. Vous allez avoir les réponses à certaines de vos** **questions, dès ce chapitre.**

 **Olicity-love: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Luciole: Je suis contente que ce début t'ai plu. Voici la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: Felicity est une femme forte et elle va tout faire pour s'en sortir. Les réponses arriveront petit à petit... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta irremplaçable, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci de ton aide et de ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Felicity tournait comme un lion en cage dans cette chambre qui lui servait de cellule. Ils venaient de remonter de la salle de torture, alors qu'elle avait été escortée par un garde, Al Sah-Him avait été maintenu par deux hommes qui avaient passé ses bras sur leurs épaules. Durant tout le trajet son regard avait été obnubilé par ses pieds qui traînaient sur le sol, il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance arrivé à la chambre d'où elle avait tentée de s'enfuir. Les hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte voisine qu'ils avaient ouverte pour faire entrer le blessé et Felicity avait été poussée dans la chambre adjacente pour se retrouver dans son enfer personnel.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux, elle entendait encore le sifflement du fouet et le claquement quand il marquait la peau de cet homme. Celui-ci participait à sa détention, il l'avait empêchée de s'enfuir et pourtant il ne l'avait pas dénoncé à Ra's Al Ghul et l'avait même couverte. La première idée qu'elle avait eu était qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une compensation. Il cachait à son chef qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir, elle échappait ainsi à une correction mais en contrepartie elle le laisserait user de son corps. C'était la seule chose que ces hommes attendaient mais elle ne croyait plus en cette idée avec ce qui avait suivi. Al Sah-Him avait enduré trente coups de fouets, il savait que s'il était surpris à mentir il serait puni et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Felicity avait la nausée depuis qu'elle avait assisté à cette torture, l'odeur du sang et les bruits des coups et des gémissements l'avait rendu malade. La nausée qui la prit se fit plus forte et elle se plia en deux pour vomir cette bile qui baignait au fond d'elle. Elle resserra ses doigts au dossier de la chaise près d'elle pour ne pas s'effondrer et attendit que les haut-le-cœur se calment. Elle baignait dans une marée d'émotions négatives noyées maintenant dans une culpabilité qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. Cet homme était comme les autres et il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle repensa aux derniers mots de Ra's Al Ghul, cet homme était maintenant responsable de ses faits et gestes, et si elle agissait mal, il serait puni. Il allait donc la surveiller et l'empêcher de mettre ses tentatives de fuite à exécution. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du problème qu'il posait. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas lui faire oublier la dévotion qu'il portait à son maître, mais elle pouvait lui faire croire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle tenterait de se rapprocher de lui pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce lieu en se comportant correctement, assoupir sa méfiance pour enfin avoir une chance de disparaître.

Elle se redressa en respirant profondément pour calmer ses nausées, ouvrit la porte et sans surprise trouva un garde posté devant. Elle lui demanda à aller voir l'homme de la chambre voisine, le vit hésiter, jeter un regard sur le côté avant de le déposer à nouveau sur elle. A ce moment-là, un homme qui transportait un plateau rempli de fioles et d'un baquet d'eau passa dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'Al Sah-Him. Elle montra la porte une nouvelle fois au garde pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle avança et prit la direction de la porte restée entrouverte. Elle pénétra dans la chambre doucement mais immédiatement un homme lui fit face et la menaça d'une lance. Elle se figea en observant la lame affûtée, une seule blessure, elle se viderait de son sang et elle n'aurait pas besoin de tous ces stratagèmes. Son attention fut attirée par la voix du vieil homme agenouillé à côté du lit. Il avait déposé le plateau sur le sol et ordonnait au garde de la laisser passer à ce qu'elle comprit à ses gestes.

L'homme agenouillé ne portait pas de cagoule lui recouvrant le visage et lui fit signe d'avancer. Il était âgé mais semblait encore fort. Il pointa un baquet d'eau rempli de morceaux de tissu, lui expliqua par geste de les essorer avant de les lui faire passer. Avant de bouger, Felicity jeta un œil au garde, son regard, la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait voire, exprimait toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était à cause d'elle que l'héritier avait été puni et sans doute si elle n'avait pas été la maîtresse de la tête du démon, elle serait déjà morte. Elle avait compris la place particulière qu'occupait l'homme qui parlait dans sa langue, tous les autres lui montraient respect et obéissance et Ra's al Ghul semblait le former encore plus sévèrement.

Elle s'avança prudemment et son regard tomba sur les plaies qui recouvraient le dos de l'homme encore inconscient. Sa peau lacérée était maintenant boursouflée et certaines blessures continuaient de saigner. Elle sursauta quand l'homme agenouillé haussa la voix, elle s'approcha du baquet et l'aida à soigner Al Sah-Him. L'homme nettoya le sang qui avait coulé et les bandelettes rougirent l'eau du baquet peu à peu. Il sécha la peau meurtrie avant de recouvrir les plaies d'une couche épaisse d'un onguent. Felicity laissa son regard courir sur le corps allongé et elle se rendit compte que Al Sah-Him ne portait pas la cagoule qui lui recouvrait la tête et le visage et fut surprise de voir des cheveux blond foncé. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres, il n'avait pas seulement appris sa langue, il ne semblait pas originaire de ce pays et elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici. Est-ce que ces hommes pouvaient aussi être enlevés et enrôlés dans une armée ou est-ce qu'ils avaient choisi délibérément cette vie ? Étaient-ils tous étrangers à ce lieu et le considéraient-ils comme leur nouvelle demeure ? Ces questions continuèrent de hanter son esprit alors qu'elle observait le soigneur recouvrir le dos balafré de l'homme d'un linge. Ils replacèrent tous les objets dont il avait besoin sur le plateau puis quand cela fut fini elle fut raccompagnée dans la chambre voisine où elle passerait la journée seule avec ses questions sans réponses.

Quand Felicity retrouva la chambre de Ra's Al Ghul, elle nettoya la trace de son malaise et se posta à la fenêtre pour observer les lieux. Le bâtiment était situé au sommet d'une montagne aux flancs escarpés. Seule la route qu'ils avaient prise pour arriver ici devait être praticable. Elle devrait peut-être songer à chercher une route moins évidente pour s'échapper, peut-être prendre la fuite par la forêt dont elle apercevait quelques arbres. Elle était surement infestée d'animaux sauvages, mais elle pourrait trouver sans difficulté des armes dont elle pourrait se servir pour se défendre. Elle commença à réfléchir à ce dont elle aurait besoin dans sa fuite avant que ses pensées ne dérivent vers Al Sah-Him.

On lui apporta quelques heures plus tard un plateau de nourriture, elle observa ce qu'il contenait et au moment où elle allait prendre un fruit elle se demanda s'il n'était pas empoisonné ou drogué. Elle avait senti la haine qu'elle suscitait chez ces hommes et elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle alors qu'ils la tenaient pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à l'héritier du démon. Si personne n'était directement responsable de sa mort ils ne risquaient rien.

Elle se sentit tout à coup épuisée, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et devait se méfiait de tous. Son regard tomba sur le lit défait où Ra's Al Ghul avait abusé d'elle et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un geste rageur et serra les dents. Elle ne le laisserait pas la briser, elle avait encore un espoir d'échapper à tout ça et si elle devait mourir ça serait en tentant de s'échapper de cet enfer. Elle s'assit sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce, s'emmitoufla dans la couverture qui gisait sur les dalles et ferma les yeux.

Felicity fut réveillée par des bruits de pas et de voix dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement pour surveiller son environnement et constata que la nuit était tombée. Elle se leva précipitamment et les douleurs de son corps se réveillèrent. Elle serra les dents alors que les contractures de ses muscles la tiraillaient.

Ra's Al Ghul entra et comme à son habitude ne prêta pas attention à sa présence. Elle préférait ça, quand il posait les yeux sur elle ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Il attrapa à pleine main de la nourriture du plateau qui avait été amené quelques heures plus tôt et ôta sa cape. Elle le détailla alors qu'il était de dos. Ses vêtements étaient sales et poussiéreux, quand il se tourna vers elle, elle nota que son visage portait des traces de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Son regard remonta dans le sien et elle déglutit à sa façon de la regarder.

\- « J'ai besoin d'un moment de plaisir après avoir tué tous ces hommes ».

Il s'approcha d'elle sans attendre, elle se défendit quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son corps et ses doigts s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Elle cria de toutes ses forces avant que ses cris ne soient étouffés par ses sanglots en le sentant encore une fois la violer. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle quand il l'abandonna pour sortir de sa chambre alors qu'elle appréhendait déjà son retour et le traitement qu'il allait lui réserver. Il avait été encore plus violent cette fois-ci et son envie n'avait pas eu l'air d'être entièrement satisfait.

Le lendemain, Felicity se tenait toujours dans le coin de la chambre et avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre d'où elle voyait l'aube se lever. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pas tant qu'il était près d'elle. Elle était restée éveillée, son sommeil tenu éloigné par sa haine et son désir de vengeance qui prenait de l'ampleur au fil des heures. Elle avait tenté durant ces dernières heures de se souvenir de certains détails qui pouvait l'aider à savoir où elle se situait. On lui avait bandé les yeux et tenu enchaînée depuis qu'on l'avait enlevée, mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris un bateau en sentant le tangage, on l'avait transportée dans une voiture sur des routes caillouteuses et mal entretenues, elle avait entendu de nombreuses langues dont elle avait deviné l'origine mais finalement elle ne savait même pas sur quel continent elle se trouvait.

Savoir où elle se trouvait était un problème, mais elle devait aussi trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps nu du monstre qui la retenait prisonnière. Endormi sur le matelas, une peau de bête recouvrant à peine sa nudité, elle pouvait distinguer les nombreuses cicatrices qui couraient sur son corps. Sa gorge se serra, elle avait abandonné l'idée de le tuer, elle l'avait déjà poignardée mais il n'avait pratiquement rien ressenti. Elle ne pourrait pas s'attaquer à lui ou l'étouffer au moment où il était le plus vulnérable alors qu'il la prenait, il était beaucoup trop fort physiquement pour elle. Elle avait mis toutes ses forces pour se défendre et elle n'avait pas fait le poids. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le pousser par la fenêtre qui était trop haute pour le faire basculer ou l'empoisonner car elle n'avait accès à aucun produit dangereux. Elle devait agir de façon détournée, dès qu'il serait parti elle pourrait dormir un moment puis elle retournerait voir Al Sah-Him pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Felicity pénétra dans la chambre voisine de celle où elle était retenue et s'agenouilla à côté du soigneur pour l'aider comme la veille. Le garde posté à la porte la regardait toujours avec la même haine mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La seule chose importante était Al Sah-Him et ce qui lui permettrait de faire. Ce rituel dura trois jours jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui prenait soin de l'héritier la laisse faire. Elle nettoya les blessures qui cicatrisaient difficilement et les sécha avant de les recouvrir de l'onguent. Au fil des jours le garde la regardait avec moins de colère en la voyant s'occuper avec autant de soin de leur prochain maître et le soigneur ne se déplaça plus, la laissant faire seule.

Elle se figea en entendant Al Sah-Him gémir alors qu'elle recouvrait ses plaies de l'onguent. Il commençait à peine à reprendre conscience et quand il se réveillait, il sombrait rapidement dans la protection du sommeil. La douleur qu'il devait supporter était encore trop importante et il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces.

Ra's Al Ghul était au courant qu'elle s'occupait de son héritier, il avait ri en pensant qu'elle était habitée par la culpabilité et l'avait traité de faible. Elle n'avait pas répondu, n'avait pas relevé la tête pour ne pas risquer de lui montrer toute la détermination dont elle était encore capable. Elle s'était effacée et avait subi ses railleries et ses assauts en gardant à l'esprit Al Sah-Him et la possibilité de liberté qu'il représentait.

Agenouillée au pied du lit, Felicity caressa le dos d'Al Sah-Him et le sentit se tendre. Il n'était pas endormi mais n'avait pas bougé. Couché sur son flanc droit, elle ne distinguait que ses cheveux et son dos sur lequel elle portait toute son attention. On avait dû lui dire que c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui et il l'ignorait, lui en voulant de ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute. Elle suspendit ses gestes, regarda derrière elle pour vérifier la présence du garde. Il était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre si elle chuchotait.

\- « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle. C'était sa chance de commencer à se rapprocher d'Al Sah-Him, lui faire croire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle pour acquérir un peu plus de liberté et entrevoir enfin une possibilité de fuite. Il ne répondit pas et elle eut peur de s'être trompée sur lui. Elle respira profondément pour se raisonner, elle devait insister et prendre le temps d'instaurer une relation entre eux. « J'ai compris que je n'aurais pas dû défier la tête du démon… », en réprimant un frisson qui parcourut son corps, « tu as reçu cette punition à cause de moi et je ne ferai plus rien pour te mettre dans cette situation. Je… je ne pourrais pas le laisser me toucher sans me défendre… mais je ne chercherai plus à m'échapper. Tu as voulu m'aider et tu m'as mise en garde mais je ne t'ai pas écouté… et je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as menti pour me couvrir mais… mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore une fois à cause de moi ».

Felicity se tut et ravala ses larmes. Elle se remit au soin qu'elle avait interrompu et se rendit compte que ses muscles étaient toujours aussi tendus et quand elle posa ses doigts sur le dos de l'homme elle le sentit frémir. Il devait la détester pour cette douleur qu'il endurait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle rangea les flacons mais avant de se relever pour aller vider le baquet d'eau, elle l'observa.

\- « Tes blessures sont presque toutes cicatrisées. Votre soigneur m'a laissé m'en occuper mais il vérifie ton état tous les jours. Je pense avoir compris qu'il disait qu'à la fin de la semaine tu devrais être sur pied ». Elle attendit un instant, espérant entendre sa voix mais il resta muet.

Elle se redressa, rangea les fioles et quand la porte se referma sur elle, Al Sah-Him respira plus facilement. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment où la douleur de ses plaies s'atténuait. Dans quelques heures, il sentirait de nouveau la brûlure et sa peau le tirailler. Le garde posté devant sa chambre lui avait expliqué quand il avait posé la question que la maîtresse de la tête du démon s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'occupait autant de lui alors qu'elle s'était rebellée autant contre lui que contre Ra's Al Ghul mais aujourd'hui tout s'éclairait. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait subi mais quand elle lui avait parlé, il avait bien senti dans son ton que sa détermination ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Elle s'était excusée et avait promis de ne pas lui attirer de nouveaux ennuis mais elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à sa liberté. Il sentit un poids au creux de son ventre, convaincu qu'elle allait sans aucun doute s'attirer encore de nouveaux problèmes.

A la fin d'une semaine de traitement, Al Sah-Him restait de plus en plus longtemps réveillé. Il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole et Felicity n'avait plus osé lui parler. Elle allait le retrouver, il se tenait toujours dans la même position dos à la porte, couché sur le flanc droit, elle faisait ses soins et elle repartait. Ce matin comme à son habitude, elle ouvrit la porte en tenant le plateau en équilibre. Elle releva le regard et fut si surprise de le trouver debout face à elle qu'elle échappa ce qu'elle tenait et tout se fracassa sur le sol avec un bruit terrible.

Felicity était surprise de le voir debout mais ce qui la troubla fut de voir son visage pour la première fois. Elle connaissait ses cheveux blond foncé, ceux-ci hirsutes ce matin, et ses yeux bleus au regard profond mais le reste de ses traits étaient effacés par la brûlure qui courrait sur tout le côté droit de son visage. Son regard était hypnotisé par l'aspect gondolé de la peau et les dessins abstraits que les cicatrices formaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait quand il se détourna rapidement pour cacher son profil et enfiler la cagoule qui le protégeait de ce genre de regards.

\- « Je… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te surprendre », en bégayant et en se baissant pour ramasser le plateau et les fioles. Elle releva le regard sur lui quand il se retourna le visage caché.

\- « Sors d'ici.

\- Je dois appliquer l'onguent sur tes blessures.

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement », d'une voix acerbe. Elle le regarda sans bouger, surprise pas sa réaction. « Hors d'ici », en s'approchant les yeux brillant de colère. Elle relâcha ce qu'elle avait en main et sortit dans le couloir avant de se retourner et de voir son regard bleu disparaître derrière la porte qu'il refermait sur elle.

Felicity retourna dans la chambre voisine en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comment avait-il hérité d'une telle blessure ? Elle pensa à une bataille, ces hommes passaient leur temps à se battre et ils étaient prêt à mourir pour la tête du démon. S'il avait été blessé lors d'un combat, il aurait sans doute exhibé fièrement quand il le pouvait la cicatrice qui le dévisageait pour montrer aux autres son courage et sa force, mais s'il la cachait c'est qu'elle devait lui rappeler un événement douloureux. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dévisagé de la sorte, elle essayait depuis plusieurs jours de se rapprocher de lui et en un instant elle réduisait à néant tous ses efforts.

Al Sah-Him avait encore les mains posées sur la porte et respirait difficilement. Il avait voulu se lever ce matin pour dérouiller son corps et assouplir ses muscles encore tendus de la douleur qu'il supportait. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre sa cagoule, il ne la portait jamais dans sa chambre, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette femme entre ici sans être accompagnée par un garde qui aurait pu le prévenir. Il posa sa main sur la cicatrice qui recouvrait son visage et sentit la peau lisse par endroit et les boursouflures. Il avait souffert pendant des mois quand il avait hérité de cette cicatrice et il avait bien cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il avait eu l'impression que sa chair se liquéfiait et la brûlure avait continué de distiller sa douleur cuisante au fil des semaines.

Il avait maintenant tendance à oublier qu'il était défiguré, aucun miroir n'était présent pour lui renvoyer son image difforme et il se promenait, comme tous les hommes de leur ligue, cagoulé. Il avait omis sa cicatrice qui était un rappel vivace de sa désobéissance mais le regard de cette femme lui avait rappelé le monstre qu'il était devenu et dont il avait l'apparence.

Ra's Al Ghul avait réussi à le briser avant de le modeler et de faire de lui un combattant sans âme à la solde de la ligue. Il avait été un si bon élément qu'il avait reconnu en lui son héritier et qu'il le traitait maintenant comme un fils. Ça ne lui évitait pas les tortures quand la tête de démon estimait qu'il ne remplissait pas son rôle, mais il avait une certaine liberté en comparaison aux autres membres de la ligue qui le traitaient avec respect. Al Sah-Him sentit un malaise en revoyant le regard rempli de terreur de la femme se poser sur lui et serra les mâchoires. Son maître l'avait fait responsable de ses erreurs, il allait devoir la surveiller, mais il ressentait maintenant une appréhension à se tenir face à elle en sachant qu'elle connaissait ce qu'il se cachait sous cette cagoule.

Il finit par sortir de sa chambre pour faire un tour dans les couloirs pour réveiller son corps. Il ne pourrait pas reprendre immédiatement les entraînements mais il pouvait aller voir les hommes s'entraîner. Quand il pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement une vingtaine d'homme échangeaient des coups, à mains nues ou à l'épée. Il les passa en revue comme il en avait l'habitude, chacun de ses conseils ou ordres étaient écoutés et appliqués. Ils lui montraient du respect mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui demanda comment il allait. La souffrance était leur quotidien et seul celui qui se relevait sans se plaindre avait droit à la vie.

Il rejoignit sa chambre au bout d'une heure en sentant la douleur devenir plus intense. Il ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse devant les hommes mais quand il se retrouva seul dans les couloirs, il se voûta et avança plus lentement. Ce furent le bruit des pas qui le forcèrent à se redresser et il vit apparaître Ra's Al Ghul au bout du couloir. Il se stoppa, contracta son corps pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse et baissa la tête. La tête du démon l'observa un instant puis lui donna ordre d'aller s'occuper de sa maîtresse, elle avait besoin d'un bain. Al Sah-Him ne répondit pas et prit la direction de la chambre sans comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait de s'occuper de ça mais si elle sortait de la chambre, il était responsable d'elle. Il hésita à frapper à la porte et finalement il entra sans s'annoncer.

Au premier coup d'œil il ne la vit pas et s'inquiéta immédiatement en pensant qu'elle avait de nouveau tenté de s'enfuir. Puis il entendit un léger bruit, fit un pas dans la pièce et la trouva recroquevillée dans un coin et prostrée. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même en pleurant silencieusement et il nota les traces de coups qu'elle portait sur le visage, un coquard qui commençait à bleuir et des traces de doigts sur ses bras. Il sentit son cœur se tordre, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas Ra's Al Ghul la toucher sans se défendre et à voir son état elle avait dû se battre comme une lionne.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit face à elle, il hésitait à faire un geste alors qu'il voyait qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de ses genoux, tentant de cacher son corps derrière ses vêtements en partie déchirés.

\- « Je vais te conduire aux bains… tu as besoin… », rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer ne pourrait alléger sa souffrance, peut-être que simplement sortir de sa cage pendant quelques minutes pourrait la soulager mais il devrait l'y ramener. Il se redressa un peu en tendant la main et elle se mit à pleurer avec plus de force. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… », il regarda autour de lui et attrapa la couverture qui traînait sur une chaise.

Lentement il s'approcha pour poser la couverture sur son corps et l'enveloppa à l'intérieur. Il passa un bras dans son dos et un sous ses genoux et la souleva de terre. Ce seul effort raviva avec encore plus de force la douleur de ses blessures. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ignora la torture qu'il endurait quand son dos lui donna l'impression de prendre feu. Il étouffa un gémissement et serra les mâchoires pour se contenir. Il sortit dans le couloir et prit rapidement la direction des bains, il la sentait trembler contre son torse alors que ses pleurs s'étaient calmés et resserra légèrement sa prise pour contenir ses tressaillements.

Quand il passa la porte des bains, l'air devint moite et il ressentit un soulagement à avoir réussi à la porter jusqu'ici alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus difficilement à travers les couloirs. Il regarda autour d'eux, les lieux étaient vides et il s'approcha d'un trou creusé au sol dans la roche. Il déposa la jeune femme et la fit assoir sur le bord, ses pieds plongeant dans l'eau. Il alla chercher une serviette qu'il trempa dans l'eau chaude et lui passa sur le visage doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle gardait le regard baissé et il la sentait toujours trembler.

\- « Prend un bain, je vais surveiller l'entrée. Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin… », en survolant du regard ses blessures et il se leva sans attendre pour monter la garde.

Il se posta dos à elle, face à l'entrée, croisant ses bras sur son torse et en décontractant doucement son dos. Il serra les dents avec force pour endurer la douleur des brûlures lancinantes, certaines de ses blessures avaient dû s'ouvrir. Il focalisa ses pensées sur la femme pour oublier cette torture, elle qui ne baissait jamais les yeux, elle n'avait pas levé la tête à un seul moment. Il aurait eu du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, affronter son regard alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il cachait, et il aurait difficilement supporté la souffrance immense qu'elle ressentait. Il se sentait coupable de contribuer à son état mais il devait la ramener, il attrapa une nouvelle serviette après un certain temps et lui signifia qu'il devait la reconduire à la chambre.

\- « Encore un instant », d'une voix suppliante et frêle. Il ne bougea pas et attendit sans rien dire encore un long moment.

\- « Je dois te raccompagner maintenant ».

Il se retourna lentement pour vérifier où elle se trouvait, il ne voyait que sa tête sortir de l'eau et il déplia le drap de bain en s'avançant vers elle. Il l'ouvrit en grand en le tendant devant lui et baissa la tête pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau, de ses pas légers et il referma le drap autour d'elle avant de se tourner à nouveau pour la laisser se sécher.

Quand il ne l'entendit plus bouger, il lui fit face à nouveau et cette fois leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs. Son regard avait déjà changé, il était plus sombre qu'à leur première rencontre. Sans rien dire, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et avant de regagner la chambre, il passa par la salle où l'intendant travaillait. La jeune femme en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls avait enfoui son visage contre son torse pour se cacher, il ordonna à tous les hommes de sortir avant de la déposer sur le sol et de lui laisser choisir des vêtements.

Felicity s'habilla rapidement, elle aurait aimé avoir un pantalon et des vêtements plus couvrant mais Al Sah-Him lui avait interdit et elle n'avait pas insisté. Si elle s'entêtait pour ça, Ra's Al Ghul lui déchirerait et Al Sah-Him serait puni. Elle observa celui-ci de dos, à aucun moment il n'avait profité de la situation et elle repensa à la cicatrice qui parcourait son visage. Il avait peut-être défié la tête du démon lui aussi et en avait payé un prix élevé. Une fois habillée, elle se posta à côté de lui.

\- « Je suis prête. »

Al Sah-Him lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle portait une robe d'un rose léger et il nota à sa voix et à son maintien qu'elle avait repris un peu de force pour affronter la situation. Felicity le sentit hésiter à la prendre dans ses bras pour la raccompagner mais il n'en fit rien. Il se mit en marche et elle le suivit. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il resta sur le seuil et elle attendit un moment avant d'avoir le courage de faire un pas. Sa respiration trembla légèrement, elle pénétra dans la pièce et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- « Merci », murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sentit sa gorge se serrer et hocha la tête pour lui répondre avant de refermer la porte et de la laisser seule.

* * *

Vous avez été surprises par Oliver?

 **Felicity endure toujours un calvaire mais heureusement pour elle sa détermination ne faiblit pas et son plan se met en place petit à petit…**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos retours. Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Lulzimevelioska, Meliissa.L, Delicity-Unicorn, Amazing-Destiny, Evy 47, Jessyjess35 et Rosace76.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: la suite est là , merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Vous avez vu que malgré tout ce que subit Felicity elle ne perd pas de vue son objectif et elle tente de se rapprocher de Al Sah-Him. Elle se rend compte que celui-ci a souffert aussi et même après** **la punition qu'il a reçu par sa faute et sa colère,** **il prend soin d'elle.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma bêta en or, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ton temps et ta patience. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Felicity se trouvait comme toujours dans la chambre de Ra's Al Ghul, elle avait bien compris que si Al Sah-Him était occupé et ne pouvait pas l'accompagner pour la surveiller, elle n'avait pas le droit de bouger alors elle avait décidé de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour ne pas s'éloigner encore plus de son but. Elle revoyait encore le visage de Al Sah-Him et se posait de nombreuses questions sur cet homme si différent.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu la tête du démon, ni son héritier. Elle avait tenté de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun des hommes qui lui avaient apporté son repas ne lui avait répondu. Ils étaient peut-être partis au combat, réglé une affaire, décimer un clan adverse. Elle profitait de l'absence de son tortionnaire mais son appréhension ne la quittait pas, elle redoutait à chaque instant son retour et ce qu'il lui réservait.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans Al Sah-Him, elle ne voulait pas penser au retour de Ra's Al Ghul alors pour l'instant elle tentait de planifier sa fuite et mémorisait la liste de ce qui lui serait utile. Elle analysait les lieux extérieurs qu'elle percevait depuis la chambre et elle prenait soin d'elle. Elle dormait et mangeait, se sentant un peu plus en sécurité seule et pour pouvoir rester éveillée et être sur ses gardes quand la tête du démon serait de retour.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et son moment de quiétude se termina brusquement alors que le monstre se jetait sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis un long moment, occupé par des plans de bataille mais ce matin elle voyait briller dans ses yeux le désir qu'il ressentait. Elle se défendit de toutes ses forces comme toujours et mordit sa main quand il voulut lui attraper les cheveux. Il la fit lâcher prise en lui donnant deux coups au visage qui la sonnèrent avant de la jeter sur le lit et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle tenta de se redresser en le sentant s'allonger dans son dos, donna des coups de coude mais il lui attrapa les poignets pour la maintenir en place et profita d'elle. Felicity plongea sa tête dans le coussin qui absorba ses cris et ses larmes alors qu'elle tentait toujours de bouger pour échapper à son bourreau.

Ra's profita du corps de sa maîtresse pendant un long moment avant de l'abandonner nue et tremblante sur le lit. Il s'installa à table pour manger, la victoire flamboyante de la veille et le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Il l'observait en souriant, elle lui demandait toujours des efforts pour arriver à ses fins mais à chaque fois c'était un réel plaisir. Il essuya le sang qui tachait sa main. Il lui avait dit que les femmes n'étaient pas frappées ici, mais elle devait apprendre à bien se comporter et il était encore loin de se lasser d'elle.

Il pensa au regard que Al Sah-Him lui avait lancé lors de son arrivé et il pouvait comprendre son attirance. Il ne lui avait pas interdit de toucher à sa nouvelle distraction mais l'avait mis en garde. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pris ce risque, il tenait à la vie et il avait déjà testé où la désobéissance pouvait le conduire. Elle avait un corps qui faisait envie, son caractère fort réveillait son instinct de domination et il en était surement de même avec son héritier… ou ça devrait l'être. Il l'avait choisi pour prendre la tête de la ligue et il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Un sourire sardonique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il sortit de la chambre quand il eut terminé de manger et laissa Felicity gisante comme à chaque fois.

Felicity ne bougea que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule. Son bourreau était de retour, Al Sah-Him devait l'être aussi. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait accompagnée aux bains et elle espérait que bientôt il serait près d'elle. Elle devait se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir sortir dans un premier temps de cette chambre et espérer quitter ces lieux. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Ra's Al Ghul l'autorisation d'aller le voir, elle ne voulait rien lui devoir, ne pas lui adresser la parole, ne pas le voir mais si elle était obligée de lui parler, elle le ferait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait, sa liberté et elle ferait ce qu'il fallait pour la retrouver. Elle tenta de contenir les tremblements de son corps et se redressa pour s'habiller, son but occupant son esprit et occultant pendant un instant les violences dont elle était victime.

Quand Ra's Al Ghul revint dans sa chambre, Felicity avait rejoint le coin où elle se réfugiait à chaque fois. Il la regarda et sourit, elle pouvait lui servir à autre chose qu'à assouvir ses besoins.

\- « Viens avec moi ».

Elle se leva sans attendre en sentant tout son corps se tendre sous l'appréhension, redoutant ce qui l'attendait. Elle suivit la tête du démon dans le couloir et contre toute attente il s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre d'Al Sah-Him. Elle le vit ouvrir la porte au bout de quelques secondes, il avait la tête baissée, habillé tout de noir et portant sa cagoule, et quand Ra's Al Ghul s'adressa à lui, il s'effaça et le laissa entrer. Elle le suivit pour entrer dans la chambre à son tour et leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne brise leur échange. Son regard la tranquillisa quelques secondes et quand elle le perdit elle sentit un poids au fond du ventre plus important.

Felicity qui ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était occupé d'elle, se sentit soulagée de le savoir présent. S'il était là, elle se sentait plus protégée. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé après que Ra's l'ait frappé la première fois et il s'était toujours montré respectueux. Il était là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais il était aussi là pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle se répéta qu'elle devait tisser un lien avec lui et endormir sa méfiance pour ne pas perdre de vue son but et rester concentrée sur la situation. Elle se rapprocha d'un mur et tenta de s'effacer, les deux hommes ne tenaient pas compte d'elle mais elle avait appris à se méfier. Si elle était présente, la situation la concernait. Jamais Ra's Al Ghul ne parlerait de plans sensibles devant elle.

\- « Tu t'es battu bravement Al Sah-Him. Comme un homme courageux. Et grâce à toi on a gagné cette bataille.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, maître.

\- Tu as fait plus que ça tu le sais », en parlant lentement. « Et tu mérites une récompense pour t'être aussi bien battu en mon nom ». Felicity qui observait la scène sentait que Al Sah-Him aussi obéissant soit-il, se méfiait de la tête du démon. Celui-ci fit une pause pour marquer son effet et ajouta. « Je t'offre ma maîtresse pour cette nuit ».

Felicity sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, son regard s'écarquilla et son corps se mit à trembler avec plus de force. Ra's Al Ghul avait parlé lentement, il analysait les réactions de son héritier et celui-ci tentait de montrer toute la dévotion dont il était capable.

\- « Je ne peux pas maître », en gardant la tête baissée.

\- « Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en s'approchant de son protégé.

Al Sah-Him n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir quel effet avait eu ses paroles. Il sentait le regard noir de la tête du démon et la suspicion peser sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter ce présent qu'il lui faisait. Ra's Al Ghul n'avait jamais fait un tel geste et il y avait forcément une motivation cachée derrière. Il prenait un risque calculé en refusant alors que s'il acceptait il ne connaissait pas les conséquences qui en découleraient.

\- « Je ne mérite pas de toucher à votre maîtresse », se défendit-il. « Elle vous appartient et je ne…

\- On ne refuse pas un cadeau venant de la tête du démon Al Sah-Him » l'interrompit-il. Il déglutit en évaluant le peu de possibilité qu'il avait.

\- « C'est un trop grand honneur que vous me faite.

\- Je préfère ça », en posant sa main sur son épaule pour appuyer son autorité, son regard toujours pesant. « C'est toujours très physique de s'imposer à elle mais tu verras… tu n'as jamais goûté à un corps comme le sien ». Il lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule « Fête cette victoire convenablement ».

Al Sah-Him attendit que la tête du démon les laisse seuls puis il releva la tête. La jeune femme se tenait contre le mur et le surveillait avec anxiété. Il nota que ses blessures qu'il connaissait s'étaient effacées mais apparaissaient déjà de nouveaux bleus sur ses poignets. Son corps tremblait, son regard était méfiant mais il fut heureux qu'elle ne baisse pas le regard. Sa volonté était intacte. Elle n'avait plus cherché à s'enfuir mais elle se défendait des assauts de Ra's Al Ghul avec toujours autant de force. Il se rendit compte que son regard était posé sur son visage et il se sentit mal à l'aise de se trouver devant elle alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il cachait sous cette cagoule.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris soin de moi que tu as le droit… », en le regardant dans les yeux, la voix vibrante de détermination.

\- « Tais-toi. », l'interrompit-il sans attendre.

Felicity ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute dessus comme une bête après les attentions qu'il lui avait témoignées, mais elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'après la bénédiction de son mentor, il ne profiterait pas de la situation. Elle se méfiait de lui et ne le laisserait la toucher qu'en dernier recours pour lui permette de dérouler son plan, elle avait d'autres possibilité avant d'en arriver là. Elle resta muette un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Je me suis bien comportée, je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir… comme je te l'avais promis », le souffle court. « Je sais que tu es responsable de moi maintenant et je ne veux pas te faire subir encore une fois une telle torture.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si tu désobéissais. Il t'a promis la même punition » lui rappela Al Sah-Him.

Elle devait être consciente de ce qu'elle risquait, il ne pouvait pas toujours être près d'elle pour la surveiller et si un jour elle tentait de fuir elle devait être consciente des répercussions. Il la vit frémir de peur et son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur son profil monstrueux.

\- « Pourquoi tu as menti à Ra's al Ghul quand tu m'as ramené dans sa chambre ? », lui demanda-t-elle tout de go. « Tu t'attendais à ce que je te laisse me toucher pour te remercier ? », d'un air dégoûté.

Elle vit son regard s'assombrir mais il ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Elle pensait maintenant que ce n'était pas la raison de son comportement mais elle voulait en avoir la confirmation et comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Elle ne savait pas comment le faire parler. Elle l'avait déjà défié, tenté de l'intimider mais il s'était occupé d'elle sans jamais abuser de la situation. Il ne se livrait pas mais après lui avoir donné la preuve qu'elle ne brisait pas sa promesse de ne plus tenter de s'enfuir, elle pouvait lui montrer qui elle était pour renforcer le lien qu'elle tentait d'établir.

\- « Je m'appelle Felicity ». Elle vit le regard de l'homme se relever dans le sien. Elle avait toute son attention et elle continua. « Al Sah-Him est ton vrai nom ?

\- On m'en donne plusieurs, Warith al Ghul, Ibn al Ghul », répondit-il d'une voix basse, sûr de lui.

\- « Et quel est celui que t'ont donné tes parents ? » Al Sah-Him sentit une douleur traverser son esprit alors que des souvenirs confus tentaient de percer sa conscience.

\- « Je n'ai pas de parents… », d'une voix plus dure. « Je suis un homme de la ligue des assassins. C'est la seule vie que je connaisse ».

Ces hommes n'avaient qu'une vie dévouée à la ligue et à la tête du démon. Une secte qui devait les briser et accueillait les âmes perdues.

\- « J'ai été enlevée alors que je rentrais chez moi… » repris Felicity, « je suis américaine… et je ne sais pas où on se trouve », lui expliqua-t-elle. Il devait la connaitre, apprendre une partie de ce qu'elle avait traversé pour la considérer comme une personne et peut-être même l'aider si elle en avait besoin. « Pourquoi tu m'as couverte quand j'ai tenté de m'enfuir ? », tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

\- « Je t'ai évité la mort… tu ne sais pas encore de tout ce dont il est capable pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

\- J'en ai déjà une idée assez précise », répondit-elle cinglante en serrant ses doigts sur ses bras croisés devant elle.

Al Sah-Him ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abuser de son corps pour répondre aux attentes de la tête du démon, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser croire qu'il ressentait de la pitié ou de la compassion pour elle. Ces sentiments devaient lui être étrangers pour rester à sa place d'héritier.

\- « On doit lui obéir ». Felicity le regarda et comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

\- « Non… ne me touche pas. Non », en se débattant alors qu'il lui attrapait les poignets pour la maintenir.

Il rencontra son regard et il fut subjugué par toute la force de caractère et la volonté qu'elle manifestait. Elle était prête à se battre contre lui, il ne lui faisait pas peur et il fut impressionné.

\- « On nous surveille… si on ne fait pas ce qu'il attend il y aura des conséquences », en parlant d'une voix basse qui résonna au fond d'elle. « Fais-moi confiance », souffla-t-il doucement après une pause.

Felicity était rigide et ne bougeait pas en se demandant si réellement elle pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était peut-être seulement une ruse pour abuser d'elle, peut-être qu'il jouait avec elle depuis le début. Il portait toujours sa cagoule et seuls ses yeux étaient découverts. Elle lisait en eux une solitude dans laquelle il semblait se protéger, une blessure profonde et une résignation qui lui fit peur. Elle sentit la prise sur ses poignets s'alléger avant de disparaître et il lui fit signe de rejoindre le lit d'un coup de menton alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour la laisser passer.

Elle déglutit et fit ce qu'il lui demandait en restant sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre. Il ouvrit le drap et lui fit signe de se coucher ce qu'elle fit en serrant les dents. S'il posait la main sur elle, elle se défendrait avec autant de rage que si c'était Ra's al Ghul. Sans se déshabiller, il prit place au-dessus d'elle, son corps l'encadrant sans la toucher.

Al Sah-Him ferma les yeux et commença à se déhancher. La tête du démon lui avait offert sa maîtresse et s'il ne lui donnait pas la preuve qu'il avait honoré son présent, il verrait ça comme un affront. Il ne toucherait pas à cette femme mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle punition. Le corps de la jeune femme sous lui envahit son esprit et son corps réagit d'instinct. Il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis très longtemps et sentir un corps si proche de lui l'excita sans qu'il ne puisse se contenir.

Il se déhancha plus vigoureusement jusqu'à faire taper la tête du lit contre le mur puis ralentit ses gestes, se disant que c'était suffisant pour laisser croire à ceux qui écoutaient qu'il avait obéi. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage contracté de Felicity. Elle avait les yeux fermés d'où des lames silencieuses s'écoulaient et ses traits exprimaient toute la peur et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait remonté les bras sur sa poitrine et ses mains se posaient sur bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs, se protégeant comme elle le pouvait. Elle était paralysée, terrifiée et sa gorge se serra alors qu'il se sentait responsable de son état.

Felicity sentit Al Sah-Him se redresser avant de se placer à côté d'elle dans le lit. Il ne l'avait pas touchée mais sentir un homme aussi près d'elle après tout ce que Ra's al Ghul lui avait fait endurer avait réveillé tout son effroi et son dégoût. Elle avait été prise de tremblements et ceux-ci ne voulaient pas se calmer. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour surveiller les gestes de Al Sah-Him et le vit se tenir à l'autre bout du lit. Il s'était éloigné le plus possible d'elle et la regardait sans bouger. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes et releva les yeux pour tomber dans son regard. Il était torturé et semblait tout aussi démuni qu'elle. Elle le sentit encore une fois hésiter à faire un geste vers elle pour la réconforter mais il lui tourna le dos et s'allongea sans un mot.

Elle descendit rapidement du lit et trouva refuge comme à son habitude dans un coin de la pièce. Son dos plaqué contre les pierres froides et rugueuses, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, son regard focalisé sur l'homme présent dans la chambre. Elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Son corps était imposant tout autant que celui de Ra's al Ghul mais son regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son tortionnaire. Elle avait vu des ombres lovées dans ses prunelles mais il n'exprimait pas la luxure ou le sadisme qu'elle lisait dans les yeux noirs de celui qui abusait d'elle jour après jour.

Son regard glissa sur son dos et elle aperçut sous sa chemise qui s'était relevée certaines de ses cicatrices qui avaient l'air de s'être ouverte suite aux combats qu'il avait dû mener. Sa peur se calma peu à peu et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait à l'instant pour elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la toucher mais il ne la laissait pas prendre le risque de recevoir une punition à cause de lui et il continuait de se montrer attentif à son état. Elle tenta de calmer sa peur et toutes ses émotions contradictoires. Elle sentit ses yeux papillonner au bout d'un long moment alors que la respiration d'Al Sah-Him était devenue lente et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil léger à son tour, son attention restant aux aguets.

Al Sah-Him se réveilla en sursaut, il était en nage et retira la cagoule qu'il portait encore d'un geste brusque alors qu'il se sentait étouffer. Il s'allongea lentement sur le dos en essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide alors que son regard se perdait dans les ombres de la nuit. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir précisément du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire mais il sentait encore avec une précision vivace la tristesse, la peur et ce sentiment d'être perdu qui l'avait étreint jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche et vit le corps de Felicity. Ça lui semblait étrange de savoir comment elle s'appelait, aucune femme n'était jamais nommée ici et son nom tournait maintenant dans son esprit. Un nom à la sonorité douce, lumineuse et positive.

Elle avait réussi encore une fois à le déstabiliser en lui posant des questions sur son passé. Il ne s'en souvenait pas et n'y pensait jamais mais la simple question portant sur son prénom l'avait perturbé. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa la lune ronde et brillante qui donnait un aspect encore plus irréel à ce paysage. Il se mit à s'inquiéter de son subterfuge en espérant que Ra's al Ghul se contenterait de ça. Il prenait le risque de lui mentir et de faire confiance à Felicity pour garder ce secret.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, Felicity était assise sur le bord du lit et attendait avec une fiole d'onguent à la main. Il se redressa en gardant ses distances et se tourna rapidement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit opposé pour cacher son visage défiguré.

\- « Je me suis aperçu que des blessures sur ton dos se sont ouvertes… je peux te soigner ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête et elle attrapa le bas de la chemise pour la relever, Al Sah-Him agrippa le vêtement et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

Il sentit ses doigts se poser sur sa peau avant qu'ils ne glissent d'une blessure à l'autre et il serra les dents. Elles s'étaient déjà ouvertes quand il l'avait porté jusqu'aux bains et les combats auxquels il s'était livré durant une semaine ne l'avaient pas aidé à cicatriser. Cette femme le mettait en danger, Ra's al Ghul n'hésiterait pas une secondes s'il jugeait que leur relation ne lui convenait pas et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à la repousser ou à la traiter comme son maître l'attendait. Le silence les entourait, chacun restant sur ses gardes, apprivoisant la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Felicity prenne la parole.

\- « Merci pour hier », murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal mais… mais en te sentant au-dessus de moi… ». Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge noyée de sanglots. « Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de la situation? Pourquoi tu te conduits bien avec moi? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle était persuadée que si la tête du démon l'avait confiée à n'importe quel autre homme, il ne se serait pas soucié autant d'elle. Elle avait posé la question sans être sûre d'avoir une réponse, il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour parler.

Al Sah-Him ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait lui avouer que la voir se défendre avec une telle hargne l'avait secoué et qu'elle l'impressionnait. Il sentit qu'elle reprenait ses gestes et massait avec douceur sa peau meurtrie. Le silence s'étira encore un moment avant que ce soit Al Sah-Him qui ne prenne la parole cette fois.

\- « Oliver », en faisant une pause en se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de ce mot presque oublié prononcé ici. « Le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents c'est Oliver ».

\- « Oliver », murmura-t-elle dans son dos dans un souffle et il sentit un frémissement parcourir son corps.

Elle répéta son prénom avec plaisir, elle avait surement vu juste. Il n'était pas originaire de ce pays et il pouvait être américain comme elle. Elle décida de ne pas insister avec d'autres questions et d'attendre le bon moment pour les aborder et apprendre à le connaitre, pour l'instant il y avait plus important. Elle retira sa main en lui disant qu'elle avait terminé et il enfila sa chemise et sa cagoule sans attendre. Elle rangea la fiole et se leva alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

\- « Je voudrais sortir de cette chambre par moment… pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes… voir autre chose que ces quatre murs… mais je ne peux pas faire ça seule. Tu pourrais… », lui demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- « Je t'accompagnerai… si tu promets de ne pas tenter de t'enfuir ». Elle serra les dents et hocha la tête positivement. « Je ne pourrais peut-être pas être disponible tous les jours mais je le ferais le plus souvent possible » en la rejoignant à côté du lit.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Ra's al Ghul. Felicity fit un pas sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri derrière Al Sah-Him alors que celui-ci faisait face à son mentor. Il leur jeta un regard dur ne manquant pas le geste de sa maîtresse ni celui de son héritier qui releva sensiblement le bras devant elle en signe de protection.

\- « Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient », en laissant son regard courir sur le corps de Felicity.

L'ambiance avait changé en un instant, tous les trois parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il se jouait. Ra's al Ghul fit signe à Felicity de rejoindre la chambre et elle se déplaça lentement le cœur lourd de quitter la protection d'Al Sah-Him. Elle dépassa le brun en surveillant ses gestes et se glissa hors de la chambre.

\- « Sans vous manquer de respect » dit l'héritier, « vous devriez prendre une femme qui sache vous donner du plaisir et rester à sa place maître. D'autres qu'elle, seraient bien plus… plaisantes.

\- Tu n'as pas su y faire Al Sah-Him », en riant. « C'est une tigresse mais j'en ferai une chatte docile ».

Al Sah-Him resta muet, Ra's al Ghul obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et Felicity serait comme toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Il brisait les hommes pour qu'ils lui servent de soldats, qu'ils obéissent aveuglément et il la briserait pour se distraire jusqu'à assécher son âme de toute joie et de toute combativité en semant derrière lui désespoir et souffrance.

* * *

 **Felicity tente toujours d'établir un contact avec Al Sah-Him et cette fois ils peuvent parler et elle touche un point sensible. Mais l'ombre de Ra's al Ghul plane toujours.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie encore pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire et pour vos commentaires Amazing-Destiny, Meliissa.L, LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Evy 47, Angy, Jessyjess35 et Guest.**

 **olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: Felicity utilise Oliver mais il faut bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sauver. Elle arrive à se rapprocher d'Oliver, à instaurer un certain lien mais Felicity supporte toujours les maltraitances de Ra's. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest: voici la suite...**

 **Un dernier mot pour beta adoré sans qui toute cette aventure serait moins drôle. Delicity-Unicorn, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Felicity suivait Al Sah-Him dans les couloirs gardant la tête basse et jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions en restant la plus discrète possible. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il venait la chercher le matin pour l'accompagner dans les entrailles de ce lieu sombre. Il ne lui parlait pratiquement pas et gardait une attitude encore plus distante quand ils n'étaient pas seuls mais leurs promenades se faisaient de plus en plus longues.

Elle avait déjà mémorisé un certain nombre de couloirs, repéré la salle d'entraînement, l'intendance, les bains et le plus important l'armurerie. Elle avait besoin de connaître le chemin pour accéder à la sortie, et attendait de trouver l'occasion pour voler une arme et de tenter sa chance.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qui lui servait de cellule. Al Sah-Him ouvrit la porte et elle passa à côté de lui avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. C'était le seul moment où ils échangeaient un regard direct mais qui ne durait jamais longtemps. Felicity sentait au fil des jours qu'il se détendait légèrement en sa présence et les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble lui permettaient de supporter ce qu'elle vivait à côté.

\- « Merci… Oliver », en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Elle vit son regard vaciller et son corps marquer un léger mouvement de recul. Al Sah-Him ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il se sentait encore une fois déstabilisé. Il avait beau tenter de garder ses distances et agir avec prudence, se promener avec elle quand Ra's al Ghul était absent, cette femme arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans réagir à ses mots mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments que ça avait éveillé en lui. Une impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être enveloppé d'une sensation de douceur dont il avait perdu l'habitude.

Felicity s'en voulu et eu peur d'avoir perdu tous les progrès gagnés depuis qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Oliver. Elle pensait qu'en l'appelant par son véritable prénom elle pourrait établir un lien plus fort entre eux, se rapprocher encore en partageant des secrets et gagner sa confiance mais elle avait été semble-t-il trop brusque.

Ce rituel dura encore quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il la conduise dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'avait plus osé utiliser le véritable prénom de Al Sah-Him et leur relation s'était apaisée et elle espérait qu'il lui fasse de plus en plus confiance.

\- « Tu as besoin de te défouler », lui dit-il sans la regarder et il lui lança un bâton qu'elle attrapa par réflexe.

Il se plaça face à elle armé lui aussi d'un bâton et il lui fit signe d'un geste de la main d'attaquer. Elle hésita, le regarda en restant sur ses gardes. Elle prit le bâton des deux mains à une extrémité et donna un premier coup avec hésitation. Il para son geste sans difficulté.

\- « Plus fort », ordonna-t-il.

Felicity le regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait qu'elle avait tenté de fuir, elle lui avait promis de ne plus s'évader et il lui faisait confiance en lui faisant découvrir les lieux où elle était retenue. Mais est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui donner les moyens de se défendre en sachant ce qu'elle vivait ?

Al Sah-Him savait depuis le début qu'elle n'était pas une maîtresse mais une guerrière et il voulait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable pour qu'elle ne perde pas espoir. Il avait été puni en voulant la protéger et il lui en avait voulu même si elle n'était pas directement responsable. Il avait pris sa défense par instinct et depuis il veillait sur elle, presque admiratif de sa capacité à tenir tête à Ra's al Ghul. Il voulait aussi l'entraîner en secret car ça lui donnerait plus de chance, de savoir se battre si elle réussissait à s'évader. Il n'avait jamais évoqué la possibilité qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais il savait qu'elle finirait par tenter de s'enfuir quitte à prendre des risques inconsidérés et mourir.

Felicity sonda son regard et fut incapable d'y lire quoi que ce soit à part la gravité. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bâton et frappa avec plus de force. Le bruit du contact résonna dans ce lieu vide et elle sentit une nouvelle force en elle. Elle releva le bâton et frappa de nouveau sans attendre, encore et encore. Elle se sentait pleine de force mais sentait aussi quelque chose se briser en elle, le sentiment de devoir supporter tout ce qu'elle vivait sans pouvoir rien dire. Les paumes de ses mains commençaient à brûler alors que sa prise sur le bâton était plus forte, ses muscles étaient contractés et ses poumons s'agitaient sous l'effort. Elle stoppa ses gestes et sentit seulement à ce moment les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de revanche et d'espoir.

Al Sah-Him parait les coups de Felicity sans forcer et sans les rendre. Elle avait besoin de plus que quelques promenades, elle avait besoin de se défouler mais il ne connaissait que le combat et en bon guerrier qu'il était, il lui apprendrait à se défendre. Caché sous sa cagoule, il sourit doucement, rassuré de la voir se libérer. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort, criait pour extérioriser sa peine et sa colère et les larmes qu'elle versait cette fois étaient des larmes de satisfaction. Elle aurait sans doute mal après cette première séance mais son mental s'en trouverait plus résistant.

Il continua de l'entraîner jour après jour, sans qu'elle ne lui demande la raison de tout ça. Elle obéissait aux ordres qu'il lui donnait, ne se faisait pas remarquer et lorsqu'il la raccompagnait à sa chambre, la douleur dans son regard était toujours présente mais il la voyait s'endurcir. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de garder leurs entraînements secrets mais il savait qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà été conduit dans les geôles pour une nouvelle séance de punition.

Ce matin il avait décidé d'apprendre à Felicity à se défendre à mains nues alors qu'elle était plus résistante au fil des entraînements. Il lui expliqua les gestes et l'importance de bloquer ses poignets pour ne pas se faire mal, se mit en position et l'attaqua. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Felicity était moins concentrée et en voulant éviter son geste, elle tomba sur le sol dur. Il s'avança et se pencha sur elle pour l'aider à se relever et ce qu'il vit le figea. Elle portait des marques encore plus importantes que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant au niveau de la nuque et sur le haut de son dos. Il passa la main doucement dessus en repoussant les mèches de ses cheveux mais elle repoussa sa main d'un geste vif en se redressant rapidement pour lui faire face à nouveau.

\- « Tu as mal ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître neutre.

\- « Ce ne sont pas ces blessures les plus douloureuses, les miennes sont invisibles ».

Elle détourna le regard sachant tous les deux ce qu'elle supportait jours après jour. Elle vivait un enfer, ne perdait pas de vue son objectif en se rapprochant de Al Sah-Him et bien que ça l'arrange elle se demandait pourquoi il prenait tant soin d'elle. Elle avait choisi de ne pas lui poser de questions sur son attitude pour éviter qu'il s'éloigne et elle se contentait de rester proche de lui. Il n'osa pas l'approcher mais c'est elle qui leva le regard à nouveau et qui fit un pas vers lui. Son regard avait perdu les éclats de colère qui la rongeait et elle posa sa main doucement sur sa cagoule cachant ses cicatrices.

\- « C'est lui aussi qui en est responsable ? »

Al Sah-Him sentit sa gorge se serrer, il n'avait jamais lu autant de tristesse, de compassion et de douceur dans un regard. Il sentit ses doigts caresser sa joue tendrement et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce geste. Il prit une profonde inspiration, glissa sa main dans son cou et retira la cagoule qui cachait le monstre qu'il était devenu.

Felicity retira sa main en le voyant bouger en appréhendant sa réaction. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé un geste amical, il pouvait mal le prendre mais elle le vit retirer sa cagoule et son visage se révéla à elle. Il gardait les yeux fermés et elle laissa son regard dériver sur son profil. Elle posa le bout des doigts sur sa peau marquée et Oliver cessa de respirer. Elle caressa ses cicatrices, les boursouflures et les creux d'un geste aérien. Elle traça la bordure de la brûlure courant de son cou, sur la moitié de sa joue, une partie de son front et sa tête. À cet endroit ses cheveux étaient absents et cette cicatrice avançait sur son crâne en descendant sur le côté de la tête. Son oreille droite était en partie détruite, le pavillon externe pratiquement inexistant.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le reste de son visage alors qu'elle posait sa main à plat par-dessus sa blessure. Il gardait les yeux fermés avec force, avait les sourcils froncés et sa respiration tremblait.

\- « Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- « Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression… je n'ai plus de souvenirs de ce que pouvait être ma vie avant. Cette vie-ci a tout effacé ».

Felicity avait la gorge serrée, elle espérait encore de toutes ses forces qu'elle saurait résister et qu'elle aurait assez de résistance pour retrouver sa vie d'avant.

\- « D'où vient cette blessure Oliver ? » Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient embués et le bleu de ses iris plus sombre.

\- « Une punition après le rite d'initiation, je n'étais pas encore conscient des répercussions d'une désobéissance.

\- Et pourtant même après ça, tu n'es pas devenu comme lui… »

Al Sah-Him respira profondément touché par ses paroles, fit un pas en arrière et enfila sa cagoule, il ne devait pas se faire surprendre aussi proche de la maîtresse de Ra's al Ghul. Il sentit son cœur vaciller au fond de lui et un poids au fond du ventre alors que Felicity le regardait avec douceur.

\- « Il faut faire attention », en regardant sur le côté, vérifiant l'entrée de la salle d'un coup d'œil avant de la regarder à nouveau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de reprendre sa position d'attaque qu'un homme entrait dans la pièce en costume de combat, dégainait un sabre et se lançait sur lui pour l'attaquer. Il fit face à l'assaillant en se mettant devant Felicity en lui ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de terreur et s'éloigna dans un coin de la salle.

Al Sah-Him, armé seulement d'un bâton, réussit quelques parades pour se défendre tout en s'approchant des armes disposées au mur. Il retira une épée de son fourreau et attaqua son adversaire, lui rendant le double des coups qu'il lui avait déjà asséné avec plus de force. L'homme fit quelques pas en arrière pour assurer sa défense avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

Felicity regardait les deux hommes se battre, seul le bruit des lames frappant l'une contre l'autre et les cris d'attaque emplissaient la salle. Elle sentait son cœur battre avec force, la peur de perdre la seule personne de son côté qui pouvait l'aider envahissant son corps. Le combat dura quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures et l'homme se redressa, en glissant son sabre à sa ceinture.

Al Sah-Him baissa la garde, il avait reconnu la personne face à lui grâce à sa technique et même s'il se méfiait, il savait qu'il ne risquait plus de mourir, pas dans l'instant en tout cas. Celui-ci retira le masque qu'il portait et une chevelure noire et longue s'échappa du vêtement.

Felicity vit apparaître le visage magnifique d'une femme mais son regard était froid et supérieur. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait attaqué Oliver de cette façon alors que maintenant ils se faisaient face en restant tout de même sur leurs gardes.

\- « C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver mon mari », d'un ton ironique. Felicity fut choquée par ces mots. Elle ne savait pas qu'Oliver était marié, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa femme. « Mon père te laisse jouer avec sa maîtresse ? »

Elle ne releva pas la dernière phrase, alors qu'elle allait de surprise en surprise, Oliver était marié à la fille de Ra's al Ghul et pourtant celui-ci lui avait ordonné de coucher avec elle. Cet homme était ignoble et n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes, même pour sa propre fille. Elle eut peur tout à coup en pensant aux répercussions du retour de la femme d'Oliver, son plan allait être compromis. Il avait passé du temps avec elle car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire mais si sa femme revenait, il serait moins disponible pour elle et elle ne pourrait plus sortir de sa chambre.

* * *

Nyssa prenait la direction de la chambre de son mari. Elle le détestait, tout le monde le savait et elle le nommait ainsi seulement pour se moquer de lui. Il était insignifiant, il n'était pas comme eux, pas assez fort et pas assez cruel et pourtant son père l'avait choisi lui. Elle supportait sa présence car il avait été choisi pour être l'héritier de la tête du démon et prendre la suite de la ligue, place qui lui revenait de droit car elle était sa fille et qu'elle avait passé sa vie à s'entraîner pour être à la hauteur de ce destin, mais elle était une femme et de ce seul fait, son père la considérait comme indigne de ce rang.

Elle sentit sa haine se réveiller comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la façon dont ces hommes la traitaient. Elle était plus valeureuse que bon nombre d'entre eux et savait mieux se battre et pourtant ça n'avait que peu de poids en comparaison à son statut de femme. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda Al Sah-Him durement. Elle sentait qu'il se méfiait d'elle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il prit la direction de la sortie sans lui adresser la parole et elle l'arrêta d'une phrase.

\- « Tu pars la rejoindre ? » d'un ton amusé.

\- « Je suis responsable d'elle », en se tournant vers Nyssa pour affronter son regard.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Al Sah-Him n'avait pas revu la maîtresse de son père. Elle savait qu'il se méfiait de sa présence mais elle avait noté sa façon de la protéger dès le premier coup d'œil. Son père avait dû le remarquer lui aussi et sa maîtresse était surement un moyen de mettre son héritier à l'épreuve. Un faux pas et Al Sah-Him perdrait la vie.

\- « Tu ne restes pas pour retrouver ta femme et t'occuper d'elle après tout ce temps ? », d'un air dédaigneux et avec un sourire faux.

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu me l'as assez répété depuis que ton père nous a mariés. Tu es même prête à me tuer à la moindre occasion », en lui tournant le dos.

Il sortit et la laissa seule. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, elle avait maintenant un moyen de pression sur Al Sah-Him. Elle n'avait peut-être même qu'à attendre un peu pour avoir une chance d'être enfin l'héritier quand son mari serait exécuté.

Al Sah-Him se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre où se trouvait Felicity, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis que Nyssa était revenue. Il avait dû se montrer encore plus méfiant et il espérait que pendant ce temps elle n'avait pas trop souffert. Il pénétra dans la chambre et la chercha du regard. Elle ne se cachait plus comme avant quand c'était le moment où il venait la chercher, il voyait toujours un sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur son visage et elle se détendait légèrement. Mais ce matin, elle ne l'attendait pas et il sentit la peur s'installer au fond de lui, il fit un pas de plus dans la pièce et la trouva effondrée dans un coin, un poignet entaillé et une lame rougit de son sang à ses côtés.

Il se précipita près d'elle et enveloppa la plaie dans un tissu, il y avait une mare de sang rependu et même si elle avait perdu connaissance, elle n'était pas encore morte. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Il la souleva du sol, la serra dans ses bras et la conduisit rapidement auprès du guérisseur. Il la déposa sur la table de soins et l'homme se mit au travail sans attendre. Il la regardait, son esprit focalisé sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et c'était à cause de lui, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours, il l'avait abandonnée aux mains de Ra's al Ghul et il craignait qu'elle ait fait ça car elle avait perdu tout espoir.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, son regard balayant le visage blanc aux traits tirés, encore marqué par les maltraitantes de la tête du démon et sa culpabilité fut noyée par la fureur. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux, s'empêchant de tout détruire autour de lui. Comme il le craignait plus elle résistait, plus Ra's Al Ghul prenait du plaisir. S'il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte, il devait l'aider. Il lui avait appris à se défendre mais ça ne servait à rien de l'entraîner, il devait l'aider à s'enfuir. Elle devait sortir de ce lieu et s'éloigner de Ra's al Ghul pour avoir une chance de rester vivante.

Al Sah-Him la veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Ra's al Ghul était passé les voir et Al Sah-Him s'était excusé d'avoir failli à sa mission en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'en prendre à la tête du démon sur le champ. Celui-ci avait ri de son geste et avait déjà prévu de trouver une autre femme si elle ne s'en sortait pas. Il avait confié sa maîtresse encore une fois à son protégé et quand elle s'était réveillée il avait compris pourquoi elle en était arrivée à faire ce geste. Felicity l'avait regardé sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici avec elle et quand il s'était approché pour poser une main sur son épaule, elle avait frissonné.

\- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? », alors qu'il allait la rassurer. « Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? », gémit-elle au milieu de ses pleurs.

Al Sah-Him réussit à la calmer et elle lui expliqua que Ra's al Ghul lui avait répété pendant ces deux jours qu'il avait joué avec elle, qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais que maintenant que sa femme était revenue, il n'avait plus le temps pour s'intéresser à elle.

Felicity avait résisté comme elle avait pu face à ces mots, ne voulant pas croire ce que lui disait son tortionnaire mais alors que Al Sah-Him restait invisible, elle avait fini par penser qu'il disait vrai. Elle espérait avec plus de force de jour en jour qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir, il ne lui manquait plus que quelques détails à régler mais Ra's al Ghul l'avait fait souffrir comme jamais auparavant, lui avait ôté ses derniers espoirs et elle avait fini par penser que sa situation se réglerait plus facilement si elle en finissait rapidement.

Pendant ses explications Oliver n'avait rien dit mais il avait posé sa main sur ses cheveux, son pouce caressant sa tête et elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait dû garder une certaine distance pour que Nyssa ne s'en prenne pas à elle et elle sentait vibrer sa voix de colère.

\- « Je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal, ça a trop duré. J'aurai dû réagir avant… »

Il se leva, le regard décidé et brillant d'une rage sans limite. Felicity écarquilla les yeux et eut peur pour lui. Elle tenta de le retenir en lui attrapant le poignet mais Al Sah-Him se dégagea et sortit de la pièce sans attendre.

* * *

Al Sah-Him était prêt, armé et décidé. Il avait défié Ra's al Ghul et il était déterminé à le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas faillir car ça voudrait dire laisser Felicity aux mains de cet homme et cette fois il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'aider.

Il se trouvait au milieu de la cour éclairée par des feux disposés à plusieurs endroits. L'air était froid, l'hiver s'installant, il accentuait la rudesse de ces contrées. Il respira profondément pour se gorger du froid vivifiant, il se sentait prêt à affronter la tête du démon, il était son fils et l'héritier, et il prendrait sa place sans faillir. Il l'avait défié et il avait vu le regard noir de Ra's al Ghul briller de malveillance et d'agressivité.

Ra's al Ghul arriva à son tour dans l'enceinte de la cour, il jeta à terre sa cape et dégaina son épée. Il portait sur les lèvres un sourire fier et toisa Al Sah-Him

\- « Tout ça pour une femme », en se moquant ouvertement de lui. « Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce combat ne finira que par la mort de l'un de nous deux… et tu es loin d'être prêt à me succéder Al Sah-Him », d'un air dédaigneux.

Celui-ci se jeta sur la tête du démon pour effacer son sourire. Ils se battirent durant un long moment, l'avantage passant de l'un à l'autre mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il connaissait sa façon de se battre, il lui avait appris de nombreuses techniques, la seule différence qui pouvait jouer entre eux était leur détermination. Aucun homme les entourant ne bougeait, ils assistaient à la naissance de la nouvelle tête du démon ou à la mort de l'héritier.

Al Sah-Him frappait de toutes ses forces, entraîné par sa rage mais un faux pas le déséquilibra et le coup de Ra's al Ghul le mit à terre. Il voulut se lever rapidement mais il était déjà au-dessus de lui, il releva la tête et croisa son regard fou et meurtrier. Il se dégagea sur le côté pour échapper à un premier coup d'épée et les coups répétés qu'il devait parer l'empêchèrent de reprendre l'avantage. Ses doigts étaient tellement serrés autour du manche de son arme qu'il avait l'impression de la manier comme une extension de son corps.

\- « Tu me déçois Al Sah-Him. J'ai cru que tu pourrais devenir la prochaine tête du démon mais tu me défis pour quoi ? Pour une femme sans valeur ». Ra's al Ghul vit un éclair de rage passer dans le regard de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils. « Je crois que je vais te garder encore un peu en vie… et te laisser me regarder la violer une derrière fois avant de la tuer ». Sons sourire rayonna et il abattit son épée.

Al Sah-Him connu un niveau de rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il para son coup, laissa s'approcher un peu Ra's al Ghul et quand il se pencha encore plus vers lui pour lui asséner sa dernière attaque, il l'attira pour le déséquilibrer et le fit rouler sur le côté. Ils se figèrent d'un coup dans leur étreinte meurtrière et il pensa à Felicity avant de fermer les yeux.

Le silence était total et assourdissant après le bruit répété des lames frappant l'une contre l'autre. Le froid les engourdissait et aucun des hommes présents ne bougeaient, attendant le dernier geste qui scellerait leur futur.

Al Sah-Him se redressa en retirant sa lame du corps encore chaud et prit appui sur le torse de son mentor en s'aidant de son épée pour se redresser au-dessus de lui. Il souleva sa lame en regardant le souffle difficile du démon s'échapper de sa poitrine et abattit la pointe de son arme sur sa gorge. Il resta un moment immobile, les mains aux doigts entrelacés sur le manche et le regard perdu. Il sentait tout à coup une multitude de douleurs se réveiller. Il se redressa avec difficultés sur ses jambes tremblantes et quand il pivota sur lui pour embrasser du regard les alentours, tous les hommes avaient mis un genou à terre en signe de soumission. Il était la nouvelle tête du démon et il faillit en être malade.

Son regard croisa celui de Nyssa, elle était debout et le regardait sans peur. Elle n'accepterait jamais son titre et il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter elle aussi. Il laissa son épée tomber au sol, se baissa pour arracher la bague de la tête du démon et la passa à son doigt avant de se diriger vers les bains pour se laver du sang et de la terre qui le recouvrait. Il profita quelques instants de la chaleur de l'eau pour détendre ses muscles puis prit la direction de la chambre de Ra's al Ghul.

Felicity attendait avec anxiété le retour de son tortionnaire. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, la tension était palpable mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se préparait. Elle était angoissée pour Al Sah-him, il était parti d'un air décidé, ses yeux brillant d'une fureur qui l'avait terrifiée. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et fut soulagée de voir Al Sah-Him. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Felicity appréhendant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il semblait plus calme et à bout de force.

\- « Je l'ai tué… » Il vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il lui disait et ajouta. « Je suis la nouvelle tête du démon ».

Elle porta les mains a sa bouche et étouffa un cri avant de se mettre à pleurer en se laissant tomber sur le sol, son cauchemar était enfin fini et elle pourrait rapidement retrouver sa liberté.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir me libérer, me laisser partir d'ici », ses mots à moitié étouffés par ses pleurs.

Al Sah-Him s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour lui faire face comme la première fois où il s'était occupé d'elle.

\- « Non je ne peux pas… pas dans l'immédiat. Il y a d'autres problèmes maintenant qui se posent ». Son regard changea et il sentit la peur la gagner. « Je te protégerai mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir ».

Il la vit accuser le coup, elle se voyait déjà libre de rentrer chez elle mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça sinon il risquait de la mettre en danger. Il devait réfléchir avant de prendre une décision et savoir ce qui était le mieux à faire.

Sans attendre Nyssa rendit visite à son mari. Elle entra dans sa chambre et elle marqua un geste d'hésitation. Son humeur était noire et elle pouvait voir son corps tendu et fatigué. Il ne se retourna pas en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait oser entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper.

\- « Je n'accepterais jamais ton autorité. C'est moi qui dois être à la tête de la ligue, je le mérite bien plus que toi ». Il ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna. « Tu sais ce dont je suis capable pour obtenir ce que je veux », en dégainant son arme.

\- « Assis-toi, on doit parler », en lui faisant face. Elle fut surprise par ces mots et ne bougea pas. Al Sah-Him l'observa un instant et s'assit. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il attende qu'elle obéisse.

Nyssa le regarda encore un moment hésitante, rengaina son arme mais resta debout. Al Sah-Him tentait de chercher la bonne façon de présenter les choses et il se lança.

\- « Je suis la nouvelle tête du démon… et j'ai une faveur à te demander ». Il vit Nyssa froncer les sourcils, attentive.

Elle restait à le regarder muette, essayant de comprendre ses intérêts à faire une telle chose et si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, ne l'avait jamais touchée, il s'était seulement défendu quand elle l'avait attaqué. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et accepta son marché.

Al Sah-Him entra dans la chambre sans bruit, déposa une pile de vêtements noirs sur le lit puis secoua l'épaule de Felicity. Elle se réveilla d'un bon et il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- « Lève-toi et enfile ces vêtements sans bruit », lui expliqua-t-il en croisant son regard affolé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda-t-elle effrayée quand il retira sa main. Il était devenu la tête du démon la veille et déjà de nouveaux ennuis se profilaient pensa-t-elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, obéis »

Felicity se leva et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle revêtit un pantalon et une chemise à manche longue identiques aux vêtements que portaient les hommes de la ligue. Elle jeta un regard à Oliver, il vérifiait le contenu de ses sacs en lui tournant le dos. Il portait à la ceinture un poignard et un arc et son carquois en travers du dos. Quand elle fut prête, la cagoule dissimulant la blondeur de ses cheveux, il lui donna un sac, elle passa ses bras dans les hanses pour le porter sur le dos puis il lui tendit un poignard. Elle le regarda surprise et attrapa l'arme rapidement. Oliver se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla pour surveiller le couloir. Il se sentait en partie responsable de ce qu'elle avait subi il avait donc décidé de l'aider à s'enfuir pour se racheter. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide et de protection et il serait là pour elle. Il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais sa famille mais il pouvait l'aider à retrouver une vie proche de celle qu'il avait participé à lui voler.

\- « On s'en va…», en se tournant vers elle.

Il mit un pied dans le couloir à peine éclairé et Felicity n'attendit pas pour le suivre. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'il se passait. Oliver s'enfuyait avec elle, son rêve allait être enfin exaucé, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et elle allait avoir de l'aide. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles, croisèrent quelques hommes mais habillés de leur costume, ils paraissaient comme eux, des soldats partant en mission. Elle tentait d'agir le plus naturellement possible mais sa respiration était difficile et elle jetait des regards désespérés à Oliver. Celui-ci la regardait avec confiance et elle s'appuya sur sa foi en elle.

* * *

 **Felicity est déstabilisée par l'arrivée de Nyssa et tous ses plans s'écroulent... Oliver est toujours à ses côtés mais vous pensez que tout va se passer aussi facilement même débarrassé de Ra's al Ghul?...**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires LulzimeVelioska, aphrodite161701, olicity-love, Angy, Delicity-Unicorn, Amazing-Destiny, Jessyjess35, Evy 47 et Rosace76.**

 **olicity-love: contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: le geste de Felicity change tout, Al Sah-Him, bien qu'il prenait déjà soin d'elle, cette fois il agit contre Ra's et lui arrache son pouvoir mais ils vont devoir affronter de nouvelles épreuves. Merci pour to ncommentaire.**

 **Dans le dernier chapitre tout s'est enchaîné rapidement suite au geste de Felicity. ça a été pour Oliver le déclencheur pour qu'il les débarrasse de Ra's... enfin.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci pour ta présence et ton temps. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils avançaient prudemment, Al Sah-Him en tête et Felicity le suivant de près. Ils avaient réussi à sortir du bâtiment et étaient sur le point de franchir l'enceinte de la ligue alors qu'une voix dure retentissait derrière eux. Felicity se figea et Al Sah-Him se retourna pour faire face à l'homme. Il jeta un regard à Felicity et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de s'avancer vers le garde qui surveillait les allées et venues et quand il s'aperçut qu'il était face à la tête du démon le ton de sa voix se modifia.

Al Sah-Him ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie alors qu'il l'avait reconnu. Nyssa ne pourrait pas reprendre la tête de la ligue si on pensait qu'il avait fui et il ne serait jamais tranquille tant que des hommes seraient à leurs trousses. Il attrapa la tête de l'homme et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste rapide et sûr.

Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé, entendit le corps s'affaler sur le sol et elle serra les dents. Al Sah-Him était un tueur, appartenait à la ligue des assassins, elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier avec la façon dont il s'occupait d'elle. Il la dépassa sans la regarder, son visage exempt de toute émotion.

\- « On y va », ordonna-t-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues heures. Al Sah-Him lui avait expliqué qu'ils devaient prendre le maximum d'avance tant que personne n'était au courant de leur absence, mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et ce lieu avant de pouvoir penser à se reposer. Elle n'avait rien dit et avait fait au mieux mais elle était beaucoup plus lente que lui, elle était tombée plusieurs fois et il avait fait demi-tour pour l'aider à se relever et une fois certain qu'elle allait bien, il reprenait sa marche.

En le suivant, Felicity avait eu le temps de l'observer. Il continuait d'avancer à un bon rythme mais il surveillait régulièrement sa progression, lui tendait une gourde pour boire et des fruits de temps en temps pour garder des forces. Elle baissa la tête pour vérifier où elle mettait les pieds et quand elle la redressa, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui faisait face en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se figea en écarquillant les yeux, la peur gagnant chaque fibre de son corps. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire attraper, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle le vit prendre son arc et retirer une flèche de son carquois lentement. Il plaça la flèche, prêt à tirer et se figea, aux aguets.

\- « Il y a un animal qui nous suit », murmura-t-il. « Il n'est pas seul et ils vont attaquer ». Felicity le regardait sans bouger alors que sa peur se transformait en terreur en intégrant ce qu'il lui expliquait. « Quand je te le dirai tu te mettras à courir le plus vite possible. Tu as compris ? », en observant toujours les alentours.

\- « Oui », en murmurant. Le silence qui les entourait semblait s'épaissir et le bruit de la branche qui cassa résonna à ses oreilles comme une déflagration, suivit d'un grognement bas et profond.

\- « Maintenant », en tirant sur la corde pour décocher la première flèche.

Felicity se mit à courir sans regarder en arrière. Elle évita de justesse une branche basse en sautant par-dessus et reprit sa course avec plus d'énergie. La forêt qui les entourait était dense, remplie d'ombres mais elle entendait maintenant distinctement le bruit de course et les grognements qui semblaient toujours se rapprocher un peu plus. Un couinement aiguë se fit entendre et la chute d'un corps sur le sol qui roula. Elle ne ralentit pas même si ses poumons la brûlaient, que son cœur battait comme s'il allait exploser et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle entendait toujours le bruit de course et les grognements, elle se mit à crier et à se débattre quand elle sentit un corps la percuter.

\- « Non… », cria-t-elle en tentant de repousser de toutes ses forces ce qui l'attaquait.

\- « Calme toi c'est moi ».

Al Sah-Him avait pris Felicity dans ses bras pour la maintenir et éviter qu'elle ne lui donne un coup alors qu'il la rattrapait. Il la sentit se détendre quand elle compris qu'elle n'était plus en danger et elle se laissa aller contre lui en reprenant son souffle après sa course. Sa respiration était encore difficile et son corps était parcouru de secousses à cause de ses sanglots. Il ne bougea pas en attendant qu'elle se calme puis lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des loups. Il en avait tué cinq, il allait lui trouver un abri puis il devrait les disperser pour effacer leurs traces et les charognards feraient le reste.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment et il remarqua un renfoncement dans la roche qui serait suffisant pour une nuit. Quand il expliqua à Felicity qu'il allait la laisser seule, il vit à nouveau la peur envahir son regard. Il attrapa le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture et le lui mit dans la main.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris. Tu vises les points vitaux et tu ne lâches pas ton arme ».

Felicity hocha la tête sous le regard sérieux d'Al Sah-Him, elle n'était pas rassurée de rester seule mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Il prenait des précautions pour qu'ils ne soient pas retrouvés et elle ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes supplémentaires.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'abri. Elle surveilla les environs pendant tout le temps de son absence. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'inquiétait, elle décida de ramasser du bois, il pourrait peut-être faire du feu pour se réchauffer. Elle s'éloigna peu à peu de l'abri alors que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber et se dépêcha pour trouver du bois sec. Elle revint un quart d'heure après les bras chargés et entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle posa le bois sur le sol comme si de rien était, attrapa son poignard et fit face au bruit.

Felicity se retrouva face à un homme masqué comme ceux qui les poursuivaient. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta en avant pour tuer avant d'être tuée. Elle donna plusieurs coups mais ne réussit pas à blesser une seule fois l'homme alors qu'il lui attrapait les mains pour l'immobiliser.

\- « Tu pourrais bien te défendre mais tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang-froid ».

Elle se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix d'Al Sah-Him et il la relâcha. Elle ravala les sanglots qui l'étouffaient alors qu'elle sentait encore l'adrénaline et la peur courir dans ses veines. Elle le regarda avancer, il était sale et la boue collait à ses vêtements.

\- « Je n'ai même pas réussi à te toucher, je ne suis pas si douée que ça.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'entrainement… et pas de feu, on se ferait remarquer trop facilement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais », souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard dépité aux morceaux de bois sur le sol alors qu'elle tremblait de froid.

Al Sah-Him sortit quelques fruits de leurs sacs à dos et lui fit signe d'approcher en s'asseyant. Il ôta sa cagoule, se mit à manger et elle s'avança en l'observant. Il releva la tête, surpris son regard et détourna le sien. Elle se rapprocha et s'installa en face de lui, attrapa une pomme et croqua dedans. Cette première bouchée réveilla sa faim et elle l'avala rapidement avant de se mettre à tousser. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle surprit Al Sah-Him en train de l'observer. Elle s'essuya la bouche et il lui tendit un autre fruit sans rien dire. Elle l'attrapa et se força à manger plus lentement pour ne pas risquer de s'étouffer à nouveau.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il était au milieu de la forêt avec elle au lieu de diriger la ligue des assassins. Elle le dévisagea sans s'en rendre compte et elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide alors que son visage restait dur et fermé.

\- « Pourquoi tu es là ? », d'une voix peu assurée. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à ta nouvelle place de commandant ? » Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Felicity se demanda si elle avait bien fait de poser la question.

\- « Il m'a donné pour mission de te surveiller et je me suis promis de te protéger… j'ai failli une fois… », son regard se posant sur le bandage protégeant son poignet alors qu'elle le cachait à sa vue, « mais ça n'arrivera plus », affirma-t-il en retrouvant son regard.

Felicity l'écoutait et restait sans voix. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la peur de son mentor et ne s'était pas rendue compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire autant mais elle était bien consciente que s'il ne l'avait pas accompagné dans cette forêt elle n'en serait jamais ressortie vivante. Elle eut envie de lui demander pourquoi il s'était promis de la protéger mais elle n'osa pas.

\- « Et tu vas revenir quand je serai en sécurité ? Tu retrouveras ta place ?

\- Je retrouverai la vie que je connais ». Il lui mentait, s'il revenait à Nanda Parbat, il serait exécuté sur le champ par Nyssa, elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance de redevenir la tête du démon et elle ne pourrait pas le laisser en vie pour maintenir le respect de ses hommes. Il lui avait cédé sa place à la tête de la ligue en lui demandant en contrepartie de les laisser s'enfuir. Elle obtenait le pouvoir et la place qu'elle avait toujours désirée et il aidait Felicity à disparaître.

\- « Tu pourrais retrouver ta famille… ils doivent te chercher.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux », alors qu'un flash imprécis de son cauchemar traversait son esprit. « Je ne pourrais pas retrouver cette vie. » Encore une fois il se sentait bien moins courageux que cette femme.

Al Sah-Him ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de vivre autrement que ce qu'il avait connu ces dernières années dans la ligue, il devrait peut-être essayer mais il avait peur d'échouer, sa famille, s'il en avait une, l'avait peut-être oublié. Si Felicity n'avait pas été là, il aurait continué à s'enfoncer dans cette vie de ténèbres sans se poser de question et jusqu'à perdre la raison. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sans le vouloir, elle s'était battue sans perdre espoir alors que lui avait l'impression de s'être moulé dans le personnage que Ra's al Ghul attendait de lui. Il repoussa le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait à la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve et avertit Felicity qu'ils ne pouvaient se reposer que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil pour s'éloigner de ses pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur leur fuite, il aviserait ensuite.

Felicity le remercia, elle ne pouvait plus avancer sans prendre un peu de repos. Elle s'allongea contre la paroi rocheuse et se recroquevilla sur elle pour conserver le maximum de chaleur. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle mais elle frissonna. Al Sah-Him s'approcha et se coucha à côté, dos à elle. Elle laissa son regard courir sur son dos et repensa aux blessures qu'il cachait. Il la protégeait de son corps, elle sentait moins le froid derrière lui etil la mettait à l'abri des agressions. Une fois encore il faisait attention à elle et la protégeait.

Al Sah-Him s'était à peine assoupi pour être capable de surveiller les environs. Il analysa les bruits qu'il entendait et sentit une présence proche, il se redressa lentement et regarde derrière lui. Felicity s'était rapprochée et s'était calée contre son dos pour se réchauffer. Il l'observa un moment, ils n'étaient pas encore sauvés, la route allait être longue mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle serait assez forte pour s'en sortir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans plus perdre de temps, marchèrent la journée. La forêt devenait moins dense au fil des kilomètres parcourus et ils arrivèrent dans une plaine baignée par la lumière du soleil couchant. Felicity regarda à l'horizon, une impression de liberté et de toucher au but la gagnant. Alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour avancer, elle se cogna dans le bras d'Oliver qu'il avait passé devant elle pour la stopper. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il observait les environs avec attention.

\- « On va être à découvert, on doit être certain qu'il n'y a personne d'embusqué pour alerter de notre passage ». Il examina les alentours encore quelques secondes puis siffla avec force.

Felicity observait elle aussi le paysage pour détecter le moindre mouvement alors que le code sifflé par Al Sah-Him se propageait dans les airs. Ils attendirent encore un moment et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne il pénétra dans la plaine. Ils avancèrent rapidement et arrivés près d'un bosquet il lui demanda de l'attendre en restant cachée. Felicity se cala contre un arbre et s'assit à son pied pour se dissimuler dans la végétation.

Al Sah-Him prit la direction de la petite ville qu'il avait aperçue de loin. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, il pourrait se dissimuler plus facilement dans la nuit et cacher son costume de la ligue des assassins. Il parcourut quelques rues, prêta l'oreille aux discussions pour se renseigner et repéra du mieux possible les lieux. La ville de Nandala était située sur les berges d'un fleuve. Ils devaient profitaient des bateaux de livraison qui quittaient le port à toutes heures pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Il vola ce dont il avait besoin, quelques vêtements et de la nourriture, puis reprit le chemin pour sortir de la ville. Il retrouva Felicity et lui expliqua son plan alors qu'ils mangeaient la viande séchée qu'il avait volée à la fenêtre d'une auberge.

Ils prirent la direction de la ville, vêtus de leurs habits plus passe-partout. Felicity portait par-dessus les vêtements de la ligue un manteau noir cintré, parsemé de motifs en cuir, plus long sur les côtés, l'avant était fermé par un laçage de cuir et une capuche large complétait le vêtement. Al Sah-Him portait le même type de vêtement mais le sien était muni en plus d'un col qui se rabattait largement sur son visage pour cacher au mieux ses blessures. Arrivés aux abords de Nandala, il s'arrêta et Felicity en fit de même. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, il retournerait dans ces montagnes et elle serait livrée aux flots et au hasard.

\- « Garde la tête baissée et ta capuche la plus basse possible. Tes yeux et tes cheveux ne s'oublieront pas ici ». Elle hocha la tête en sentant sa gorge se serrer à ses dernières recommandations. « Suis-moi. »

Elle se mit en marche quand il bougea et ils s'approchèrent des quais en se dissimulant dans les ombres. Il y avait peu d'hommes présents mais s'ils étaient surpris à rôder, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de monter sur un bateau. Ils se cachèrent derrière une caisse puis quand les hommes furent occupés plus loin, Oliver lui attrapa la main et ils montèrent sans bruit sur le bateau le plus proche. En quelques secondes, ils étaient dans lacale, derrière la cargaison et cachés aux yeux de l'équipage.

\- « Tu viens avec moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle presque sans y croire.

\- « Je veux être sûr que tu arrives jusque chez toi », à ces mots elle respira plus facilement et Al Sah-Him lut encore plus de gratitude dans son regard.

Felicity ne tenait plus en place, son cœur battait à rythme effréné, son sang pulsait dans ses veines et son impatiente ne faisait que croître. La nuit les entourait et quand Al Sah-Him lui ordonna de se jeter à l'eau, elle n'hésita pas. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Ils avaient parcouru de nombreux pays, Al Sah-Him avait dû payer quelques fois pour avoir de l'aide, il avait dû se battre contre certains qui pensaient pouvoir abuser de leur situation et même si elle avait eu peur, si elle avait été terrifiée, elle n'avait jamais perdu confiance en lui. Il était fort et elle savait qu'il pourrait les sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

Elle eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes par le froid de l'eau qui la submergea, elle quitta son manteau pour ne pas être entraîné vers le fond puis se reprit rapidement en se mettant à nager. Elle était beaucoup plus endurante après ce périple et elle atteignit la côte presque sans effort, suivie par Al Sah-Him. Encore ballottée par les flots, elle attendit son accord pour se relever et quand elle l'entendit, elle fit quelques brasses et se redressa en posant le pied sur sa terre. Elle était enfin chez elle.

Al Sah-Him prit la tête de leur déplacement, ils étaient sur le point de sortir du port quand une lumière apparut et les éblouit. Ils se mirent à courir, se faufilant entre les cargaisons. Al Sah-Him surveillait derrière lui, Felicity le suivait et le bruit de voix et d'aboiements de chien les poursuivaient. Il attrapa son poignard, prêt à l'utiliser si un chien se jetait sur eux. Il se figea d'un coup en arrivant sur un lieu découvert, face à trois hommes armés. Felicity se figea à ses côtés et leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle était désarmée.

\- « Je suis Felicity Smoak, citoyenne américaine. J'ai été enlevée et cet homme m'a aidé à rentrer chez moi. » Son cœur battait à tout rompre à cause de la course et de ces armes braquées sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir si près du but.

\- « Lâchez vos armes ». Elle se tourna vers Al Sah-Him, celui-ci était en position d'attaque, son poignard toujours en main.

\- « Fait ce qu'il dit s'il te plait ». Il la regarda d'un air dur. « C'est à ton tour de me faire confiance », en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Al Sah-Him avait appris à ne pas faire confiance, il devait se méfier, penser aux stratégies de ses adversaires, planifier les coups et se défendre jusqu'à la mort. Il était capable au son de la voix, de déterminer la place de l'homme qui leur avait parlé, de le tuer en lançant son poignard et se jeter sur Felicity pour la protéger des balles qui seraient tirées par les autres hommes. Mais il lui faisait confiance, elle l'avait protégé elle aussi durant ce voyage et elle connaissait ce monde mieux que lui. Il se baissa et déposa son arme au sol et Felicity respira plus facilement.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux, les tenant toujours en joue. Felicity lui expliqua encore une fois qui elle était, lui donna le maximum d'informations sur elle et son inquiétude de ne pas être crue s'envola quand elle entendit un des hommes appeler la police.

Un des gardiens leur offrit un café et une couverture pour se réchauffer mais Al Sah-Him restait sur ses gardes en maintenant un espace entre ces hommes et eux. Une voiture de police arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et le policier les interrogea. Felicity déclina son identité et leur expliqua ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Quand le policier interrogea Al Sah-Him, il répondit par monosyllabe et fut incapable de donner son nom. Felicity leur expliqua qu'il avait dû être enlevé lui aussi et qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir ancien, il ne connaissait que son prénom, ne savait pas s'il avait de la famille ni d'où il venait. Elle se tourna pour lui jeter un regard en espérant qu'il ne la contredirait pas et il resta muet.

Ils furent conduits dans l'hôpital le plus proche, Felicity surveillait Al Sah-Him. Il semblait sur ses gardes et perdu. Il n'avait fait confiance à ces hommes seulement parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ils furent pris en charge rapidement dans une pièce à part. Ils restèrent debout, l'adrénaline courant encore de leurs veines, Al Sah-Him observait les machines et le matériel de soin d'un œil méfiant. Ils furent surpris par le bruit et se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer le docteur Edwards qui se présenta. Il resta éloigné d'eux en sentant la tension émaner du corps d'Al Sah-Him. Celui-ci s'était approché de Felicity et ne lâchait pas le médecin du regard pour le surveiller. Le médecin lui expliqua qu'il allait le conduire dans la chambre voisine pour qu'ils soient tous les deux examinés.

\- « Je ne la quitte pas », en passant son bras devant elle pour la faire passer derrière lui. « Je la protège et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je vous tue ».

Le médecin fit un pas en arrière. Il avait peut-être l'habitude de se retrouver face à des patients rétifs mais pas à des tueurs. Felicity posa sa main sur le bras d'Al Sah-Him doucement pour ne pas le surprendre.

\- « Il veut être sûr que nous allons bien Oliver », en lui parlant doucement, « et je suis sûre qu'il peut nous examiner sans nous séparer », en regardant le médecin.

\- « O… oui je peux faire comme ça si vous vous sentez plus rassurés ».

Felicity hocha la tête et le remercia, soulagée elle aussi de ne pas avoir se séparer d'Al Sah-Him. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve enfermé car il avait voulu l'aider et la protéger car il tenterait sans doute de se défendre si on s'approchait de lui.

Ils passèrent des radios, furent examinés, séparés par un paravent, on les interrogea encore, leur fit des prélèvements sanguins, les policiers prirent leurs empreintes puis on les laissa se reposer. Al Sah-Him s'installa sur un lit mais il n'avait aucune intention de s'endormir. Il ne connaissait pas ces lieux et même si on ne leur avait pas fait de mal, il restait suspicieux. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur Felicity couchée sur le lit voisin. Elle l'observait et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se leva et s'approcha pour grimper à côté de lui. Il s'allongea en lui tournant le dos et elle se cala contre lui.

Felicity surveillait Al Sah-Him depuis qu'ils avaient mis pied à terre. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui, il était encore plus méfiant et depuis qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital enfermés dans une chambre il était tendu. Elle pouvait le rassurer en lui faisant retrouver un semblant d'habitude. Elle se cala contre son corps, attrapa sa ceinture pour se tenir à lui et posa son front contre son dos. Ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs dernières nuits de cette façon. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir le sentir contre elle sans réveiller ses angoisses liées au traitement qu'elle avait subi par Ra's al Ghul et il pouvait veiller sur elle. Elle sentait ses muscles tendus et son corps crispé.

\- « On a juste à attendre les résultats des examens et ils nous laisseront partir ». Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement et continua. « Je devrais aller au poste de police pour vérifier que toutes les informations que je leur ai donné ont bien été notées et je pourrais rentrer chez moi ». Elle eut l'impression de le sentir se crisper à nouveau… ou c'était peut-être elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir. « Je retrouverai ma vie… et tu pourrais rester… si tu en as envie.

\- Ce n'est pas mon monde…

\- Mais ça pourrait le devenir », souffla-t-elle. « Tu es ici maintenant… », ajouta-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- « Je devais me rattraper pour tout ce que tu as vécu en partie par ma faute… maintenant que tu es en sécurité je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Tu vas retourner dans cet endroit ? » en sentant sa gorge se nouer aux derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- « Je ne peux pas. Nyssa est la nouvelle tête du démon et elle n'hésiterait pas à me tuer si je revenais.

\- Alors tu peux rester ? », lui demanda-t-elle en espérant cette fois une réponse différente.

Al Sah-Him ne répondit pas et soupira. Il sentit qu'elle posait son front contre son dos et il serra les dents. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de leur dernière nuit côte à côte en la sentant se resserrer contre lui. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où se réfugier, il aurait pu rester avec elle mais il savait qu'il lui rappellerait tous les jours ce par quoi elle était passée et elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet épisode traumatisant. Il devait s'éloigner pour qu'elle puisse oublier, retrouver sa vie et construire la suite.

Felicity retenait ses sanglots, il préférait s'éloigner d'elle même s'il ne retournait pas à Nanda Parbat. Il l'avait aidé, rempli son devoir pour retrouver bonne conscience mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Elle était la cause de son échec, il avait perdu sa place privilégiée à cause d'elle mais il pouvait avoir une nouvelle vie. Elle resta un long moment éveillée pour profiter de leurs derniers instants avant de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil quand l'épuisement la gagna.

* * *

 **Felicity doit son retour à Oliver. Il ne l'a pas abandonné et il se montre même toujours plus protecteur avec elle, jusqu'à choisir de s'éloigner d'elle maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa vie.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires sur cette fiction, Delicity-Unicorn, Angy, olicity-love, aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, Jessyjess35, Evy 47, Amazing-Destiny, Meliissa.L.**

 **Un merci et petit mot spécial pour ma beta adoré, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci de prendre toujours le temps de me lire et de me rassurer. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent, Oliver a raccompagné Felicity chez elle, il a tenu sa promesse mais il se retrouve dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas et il se sent perdu. Le olicity est incapable pour l'instant de se parler, pas encore prêt à se livrer l'un à l'autre mais peut-être que les choses vont évoluer dans ce chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Al Sah-Him se réveilla à l'agitation qui gagnait le couloir devant leur chambre. Il se redressa lentement et toucha la jambe de Felicity pour la prévenir. Elle se réveilla instantanément et se redressa à son tour sans bruit. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu désorientée puis posa son regard sur Al Sah-Him. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et le docteur Edwards entra, suivi par un homme, il ne portait pas d'uniforme mais tout en lui indiquait qu'il avait appris à se battre.

La première pensée de Felicity fut que la ligue les avait retrouvés et qu'un de leurs assassins venait en finir avec eux. Le docteur Edwards souriait mais il avait pu être berné et ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses soupçons par le médecin qui s'adressa à Al Sah-Him.

\- « Bonjour à tous les deux. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

Al Sah-Him se rendit compte seulement à ce moment qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. La chambre était éclairée d'un doux soleil et il sentait Felicity dans son dos. Elle s'était redressée et restait cachée derrière son corps comme il le lui avait appris, seuls ses yeux dépassaient par-dessus son épaule gauche pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Bien merci. Ce repos nous a fait du bien », répondit Felicity d'une voix légèrement enrouée par le sommeil. Le docteur Edwards leur répondit par un sourire en hochant la tête.

\- « Je vous présente l'inspecteur Perez », l'homme à ses côtés leur donna un signe de tête et Al Sah-Him posa un regard plus que méfiant sur lui. « Je suis content que vous soyez bien reposés parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Oliver, je sais que ça peut-être un choc c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à l'officier Perez qui m'accompagne de vous l'annoncer ici ». Felicity sentait que le médecin prenait toutes les précautions pour les informer. Il semblait un peu fébrile mais heureux et elle sentait une angoisse peser sur ses poumons.

\- « Grâce aux examens et à vos empreintes… la police a retrouvé votre identité. »

Le docteur Edwards observait ses patients, l'homme le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire et la jeune femme cachée derrière lui avait regard teinté d'une légère tristesse. Il savait que ça pouvait être un choc dans le cas d'une amnésie d'être confronté à la vie qu'on avait oubliée.

\- « Je sais que ça peut être difficile mais c'est une bonne nouvelle et...

\- Non. Je n'ai pas d'autre vie. Vous vous trompez.

\- Notre psychiatre, le docteur Lewis…

\- Je suis là pour Felicity quand elle sera chez elle, je partirai », en se redressant un peu plus d'un air menaçant.

Le docteur Edwards fit un pas en arrière, l'inspecteur posa sa main instinctivement sur son arme et Felicity attrapa la main d'Al Sah-Him pour le retenir.

\- « On pourrait rester seuls un moment s'il vous plait ? », en s'adressant au médecin. Celui-ci hocha la tête et entraîna l'inspecteur avec lui hors de la chambre.

Felicity n'avait pas lâché la main d'Al Sah-Him et elle tira dessus doucement pour le ramener vers elle. Il ne bougea pas immédiatement puis fit demi-tour en sentant la main douce de Felicity sur son épaule. Elle l'observa silencieusement, il était perdu, choqué par cette nouvelle et par-dessus tout ça, il semblait terrifié. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras et il se laissa faire, s'assit au bord du lit face à elle comme dans un état second.

Al Sah-Him ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie, il aidait Felicity à retrouver sa vie sans aucun but de retrouver la sienne, et on venait lui apprendre qu'on avait retrouvé son identité et qu'il était possible qu'il retrouve sa famille. Il leva son regard pour trouver celui de Felicity en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible… », d'une voix cassée.

\- « Si tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie, ta famille.

\- Ils m'ont peut-être oublié ». Elle sourit tendrement à cette peur infondée pour le rassurer.

\- « Ça m'étonnerait, ils vont être heureux de te revoir sain et sauf et tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta place.

\- Non… je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai disparu… ils ont dû changer… et j'ai changé » en tournant la tête légèrement vers son profil difforme. Felicity posa la main sur sa joue pour retrouver son regard et le rassurer.

\- « Ça ne sera peut-être pas facile mais...

\- Je suis devenu un tueur » contra-t-il avec plus de hargne. « Je ne pourrais pas… ce n'est plus ma vie ».

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était à la fois heureux, il allait savoir qui il était mais aussi terrifié par cet inconnu. Il n'avait jamais pensé précisément à ce qu'il avait perdu et maintenant une série de question l'assaillait. Sa gorge se serra, il serait peut-être incapable de se réadapter après ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il avait fait. Pendant des années, il s'était méfié, s'était battu pour sa vie, il avait tué et volé. C'était leur façon de vivre, il avait adopté ces comportements déviants comme naturels.

\- « Je ne serais pas capable… et ils ne voudront jamais de moi. », d'une voix plus faible.

\- « Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je pourrais t'aider …

\- Non tu dois retrouver ta vie » inquiet maintenant pour elle.

\- « Je n'ai personne qui m'attend, je pourrais être là pour t'aider. Tu dois essayer Oliver », en plongeant son regard avec plus d'intensité dans le sien.

Il la regarda, subjugué par sa force, la première chose qu'il avait remarquée chez elle tout comme sa détermination. Il se redressa pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour se protéger et cacher ses failles. Elle avait la capacité de deviner ce qu'il ressentait et ça le déstabilisait toujours beaucoup.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi », tenta-t-il.

\- « Tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as ramené chez moi, je veux t'aider à rentrer chez toi à mon tour ».

Al Sah-Him ferma les yeux pour repenser à tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il avait envie de prendre Felicity dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui pour se donner un peu plus de force en sentant la sienne. Ra's al Ghul avait raison, il était faible et il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Quand le médecin revint dans la chambre, la tension qui y régnait était moins importante. Il était accompagné du docteur Lewis et de l'inspecteur qui donna à Oliver quelques informations le concernant. Il lui apprit en premier lieu son nom, Oliver Jonas Queen, et il l'interrompit.

\- « Comment vous pouvez être sûr que ce soit bien moi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- « Vos empreintes digitales, votre groupe sanguin, les traits de votre visage… tout concorde ».

Le docteur Lewis attendit quelques secondes pour qu'Oliver se fasse à l'idée qu'il était bien l'homme dont il allait lui parler. On lui apprit ensuite qu'il était originaire de Starling City, que ses parents s'appelaient Robert et Moira Queen et qu'ils avaient été prévenus de sa présence dans cet hôpital. A cette information il sentit son cœur accélérer et la main de Felicity se poser sur son dos. Il se détendit légèrement à ce geste et le médecin lui expliqua qu'il serait transféré à Starling City quand il serait prêt.

\- « Elle vient avec moi », en attrapant d'un geste possessif la main de Felicity dans la sienne.

\- « Oui… je pense que c'est possible. Vos parents sont impatients de vous revoir, tout comme votre petite sœur Théa. »

Felicity restait immobile à côté de lui, prêtant attention à toutes ces informations. Vu sa réaction déjà dans cette chambre quand il allait se retrouver face à ces étrangers ça allait être très difficile pour lui. Al Sah-Him n'avait pas l'habitude de manifester ses émotions, à part la colère et il allait être déstabilisé par les attentions que sa famille allait lui porter. Elle fut rassurée de lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner, il aurait besoin d'un point de repère, de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il était devenu pour le comprendre. Le médecin finit en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, qu'il était important qu'il tisse des liens avec sa famille et que celle-ci lui apprendrait le reste sur sa vie.

\- « Depuis… pendant combien de temps ? », demanda Al Sah-Him crispé en regardant le docteur Lewis. Celui-ci prit une inspiration en posant un regard compatissant sur lui.

\- « Ça fait sept ans Oliver… et ils n'ont pas cessé de vous chercher. J'ai parlé à votre mère, ils sont impatients de vous revoir et ils n'ont jamais perdu espoir.

\- Comment j'ai disparu ?

\- Je pense que c'est une question que vous devrez leur poser ».

Al Sah-Him se sentit frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse, cet homme savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie avant de vivre dans un cauchemar et lui se sentait perdu. Avait-il disparu dans un accident, enlevé ? Il serra la main de Felicity dans la sienne, il ne voulait pas la forcer à rester près de lui mais il avait besoin d'elle.

La suite se passa rapidement, les derniers résultats de leurs examens arrivèrent et ne montrèrent aucun problème, les formalités furent réglées et ils furent conduit vers Starling City. Oliver, sur le siège arrière d'un quatre-quatre de la police, portait un pantalon en toile noir et avait enfilé un sweatshirt à capuche pour dissimuler ses cicatrices. Il était mal à l'aise de ne plus pouvoir les cacher sous une cagoule mais il ressentait aussi une liberté nouvelle à pouvoir se vêtir comme bon lui semblait. Felicity à côté de lui portait un jean et un haut assez large coloré, elle avait choisi des vêtements confortables, pratiques et qui ne mettait pas en valeur sa silhouette. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas ne s'était pas effacé comme par magie alors qu'elle était chez elle.

Quand le psychiatre était venu les voir, il lui avait parlé un moment et en premier lieu d'Oliver. Il avait remarqué qu'il se reposait sur elle, qu'il lui faisait confiance et il l'avait averti qu'elle aurait un rôle important dans sa réadaptation. Elle l'avait rassuré et lui avait expliqué qu'après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle voulait l'aider. Il l'avait observé sans parler un instant, avant de lui demander comment elle allait.

\- « Bien », en souriant incertaine, « Je suis de retour chez moi.

\- Je sais ce qu'il vous ait arrivé. J'ai vu votre dossier ». Elle avait senti sa gorge se serrer et il avait continué. « Est-ce que c'est cet homme qui a… ?

\- Non », d'un air horrifié.

\- « Parfois, certaines victimes prennent la défense de leur agresseur… si vous étiez dans une situation complexe…

\- Non Oliver m'a aidé. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a agressé, il m'a protégé alors que j'étais prisonnière. » Le médecin avait hoché la tête avec un sourire contrit.

\- « Oliver va devoir être suivi par un psychiatre et je pense que vous devriez voir quelqu'un vous aussi. Ce que vous avez subi est traumatisant ». Elle avait hoché la tête sans répondre sa gorge bloquée par les sanglots qu'elle retenait.

Ils passèrent presque toute la journée en voiture. Ils regardaient principalement les paysages extérieurs et parlaient peu. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots avec les agents qui les accompagnaient et tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils sentaient la présence de l'autre et ça leur suffisaient.

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur », souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- « Je n'ai pas peur », répondit-il cinglant. Il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à lui cacher quoi que ce soit et sa colère s'emporta. « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire », en lui lançant un regard dur avant de détourner la tête pour laisser son regard se perdre à l'extérieur.

Felicity l'observait depuis de plusieurs mois, pour l'utiliser au début, pour se rapprocher de lui, parce qu'elle se sentait redevable mais maintenant elle sentait qu'un lien s'était forgé entre eux, qu'elle s'était attachée à lui et qu'elle voulait l'aider à son tour. Il appréhendait la rencontre avec sa famille et craignait de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa place dans cette vie. Sept ans d'absence ça faisait long et il n'avait aucun souvenir qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver. Il s'était refermé sur lui depuis la visite du psychiatre et il ruminait toutes ces informations ce qui ne faisait que croître son angoisse.

\- « Je voulais simplement te dire que si tu avais peur c'était normal et que tu n'es pas seul ».

Al Sah-Him ne répondit pas et resta quelques secondes immobile à digérer les mots que Felicity venait de prononcer. Il s'en voulait d'être faible, d'avoir besoin d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas affronter ça tout seul. Il prit sa main dans la sienne sans quitter le paysage des yeux et se concentra sur ce contact pour s'ancrer dans le moment présent. Ça ne lui servait à rien d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressemblait sa famille, le lieu où ils vivaient, ça ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse et ne lui apportait aucun souvenir.

\- « Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il et il se détendit en sentant la main de Felicity se resserrer sur la sienne.

\- « Nous sommes arrivés », l'agent sur le siège passager se tournant vers eux.

Al Sah-Him se força à respirer pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il relâcha la main de Felicity et serra le poing. Il avait survécu à des horreurs, il pourrait affronter trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait plus.

Felicity vit apparaître un manoir magnifique entouré de végétation. La voiture de police se gara devant le perron et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année en sortie suivie par un homme et une jeune fille. Les agents leur souhaitèrent bon courage et elle les remercia avant de suivre Al Sah-Him qui descendait de voiture.

Depuis qu'elle les avait vus arriver, Moira n'avait pas lâché des yeux Oliver alors que celui-ci regardait le sol. Ils s'avancèrent lentement et elle descendit les quelques marches presque en courant. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle alors que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Al Sah-Him se tendit à ce contact et ne bougea pas. Moira ne remarqua pas la réaction de son fils retrouvé, perdue dans toutes ces émotions trop intenses. Elle leva la tête pour le voir et prendre son visage dans ses mains. A ce geste il la repoussa et fit un pas en arrière en tournant la tête pour cacher son profil difforme.

\- « Oliver mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? »

Il serra les dents en entendant la voix pleine de tristesse et de peur, il refoula ses souvenirs de Ra's al Ghul, se sentit perdu face à cette femme et replaça la capuche sur sa tête pour camoufler son visage abîmé. Elle ne réveillait aucun souvenir et il avait du mal à supporter l'idée qu'ils savaient qui il était alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux. L'homme qui attendait derrière Moira la prit par les épaules et lui parla doucement.

\- « Chérie, n'oublie pas ce que le médecin a dit », en resserrant ses doigts sur son corps pour l'aider à se contenir.

\- « Oui désolée », en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- « Bonjour Oliver… je m'appelle Robert… je suis ton père », d'une voix qui faiblit à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se rapprocher de lui et il se sentit plus à l'aise.

Felicity les regardait essayer d'établir le contact avec leur fils disparu qui ne se souvenait pas d'eux et elle imaginait comme ça devait être difficile. Ils avaient la joie de le retrouver, mais il n'était plus tout à fait le même et ils allaient devoir tous apprendre à se connaitre.

Oliver regarda celui qui se présentait comme son père. Il avait un visage plutôt avenant, il dégageait un caractère fort, il le sentait à sa stature, mais à cet instant il posait un regard ému sur lui. Il était le chef de famille à n'en pas douter mais sa femme avait aussi beaucoup de caractère.

\- « Je te présente Moira », en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. « Ma femme et ta mère. Et voici Théa », en se tournant vers elle. Oliver lui jeta un regard rapide et elle se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

\- « Ollie, tu m'as tellement manqué », en sanglotant.

\- « Théa laisse-le s'il te plait. Il faut lui laisser du temps », en attrapant sa fille par le bras pour la tirer à lui.

\- « Mais c'est mon frère », en se laissant éloigner de lui à contre cœur.

\- « Je ne suis plus celui que vous avez perdu ».

La voix d'Oliver était froide mais il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qui avait grandi dans cette maison, entouré d'une famille aimante. Il vit les visages face à lui se crisper mais il valait mieux qu'ils comprennent que l'homme face à eux ne redeviendrait jamais le fils et le frère qu'ils avaient perdu.

\- « Tu l'avais surnommé Speedy car elle te courait toujours après. Elle n'a pas changé tu vois… peut-être qu'avec le temps, en vivant dans un lieu que tu as connu et entouré, tu pourras retrouver une partie de tes souvenirs. Redevenir celui qu'on connaissait. » Son père était plein d'espoir, lui aussi voudrait y croire mais toutes ces années en enfer ne disparaîtraient pas aussi facilement.

\- « Les médecins ont expliqué à Oliver que vivre avec sa famille dans un lieu connu l'aideraient mais que ça demanderait du temps et des efforts ». Felicity glissa sa main dans le dos d'Oliver pour lui faire sentir sa présence et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- « Vous êtes… ? », s'enquit Robert.

\- « Felicity… Oliver m'a… aidé. Et je suis là pour lui maintenant ». Elle ne pouvait pas leur raconter qu'il l'avait sauvée de cette ligue, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils devaient l'apprendre de leur fils quand il serait prêt à parler.

\- « Merci d'être là pour lui et pour nous », sourit Moira doucement.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment en silence le bonheur ressentit de s'être retrouvés maintenant teinté d'une amertume à devoir garder leurs distances mais la famille Queen était prête à tout pour retrouver enfin leur fils perdu.

Oliver et Felicity pénétrèrent dans le manoir en les suivant. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si somptueux et Oliver semblait tout aussi impressionné qu'elle. Elle détourna son regard de son visage, peinée de voir que pour l'instant aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Ils s'installèrent au salon et Oliver surpris le regard de la gouvernante sur lui et réajusta sa capuche encore une fois. Il préférerait sa cagoule ou son manteau au large rabat pour se sentit plus à l'aise. Il détourna la tête et analysa la pièce comme à son habitude. Il devait toujours connaitre son environnement, être prêt à se battre s'il devait se défendre. Ils prirent place, Oliver et Felicity sur un canapé installé contre le mur du fond, Moira et Théa sur l'autre canapé qui leur faisait face et Robert entre eux sur un fauteuil. Il prit la parole, hésitant.

\- « On doit parler mais Felicity vous devez avoir de la famille à prévenir…

\- Je n'ai personne… mais je vous remercie de votre attention monsieur Queen.

\- Oh je suis désolé… vous pouvez rester ici le temps dont vous aurez besoin ». Elle le remercia encore une fois puis il reprit. « Le médecin nous a dit qu'on devrait te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant ta disparition », en s'adressant à Oliver, « pour te permettre de retrouver tes souvenirs mais… vous êtes peut-être fatigués…

\- Non je veux savoir maintenant ».

Robert lança un regard à sa femme, prit une inspiration et se lança. Il lui raconta leur famille soudée et leur empire industriel avant de préciser que leur travail était très prenant, qu'ils étaient impliqués dans des actions sociales et que Théa et lui étaient souvent seuls jouissant d'une grande liberté. Il marqua une pause avant d'aborder la période plus compliquée de l'adolescence, il avait adopté le comportement d'un enfant gâté et il jouissait de son statut pour faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il voulait.

L'ambiance s'était tendue entre lui et ses parents quand ils avaient voulu rattraper la situation, il avait fait des fugues mais il était toujours revenu à la maison. Puis il s'était calmé, ils avaient cru que la mauvaise période était derrière eux, il semblait plus serein et ne manifestait plus de comportement sans limite. Mais ils avaient fini par se rendre compte que leur fils changeait, son discours se modifiait avec un vocabulaire qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendu utiliser et il s'éloignait d'eux irrémédiablement.

Oliver ne bougeait pas et écoutait attentivement tout ce que cet homme lui apprenait. Aucun souvenir ne se réveillait et il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre d'une telle façon et s'éloigner de ses parents.

\- « Tu avais trouvé une oreille compatissante à l'extérieur mais ce groupe qui t'accueillait avait une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je t'ai confronté en voulant t'ouvrir les yeux, je t'ai demandé de ne plus te rendre aux réunions auxquels tu assistais… un jour tu es parti les retrouver et tu n'es plus revenu ».

Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, ça avait été aussi simple que ça. Il était parti de lui-même, s'était éloigné de sa famille et avait disparu. Il se sentait encore plus mal, tout ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite était de sa faute.

\- « On a découvert trop tard que ce groupe était une secte,… je n'ai pas su te protéger et depuis je m'en veux tous les jours pour ça ». Robert ne pleura pas bien que sa voix se brisa. Il avait envie de prendre son fils dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il serra ses mains pour se contrôler et leva la tête pour regarder Oliver. « Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous ».

Le silence lourd s'étira et Robert se racla la gorge. Personne ne bougeait, Moira et Robert se sentaient coupables, Théa avait envie de serrer son frère contre elle et de lui rappeler toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble avant de lui raconter à quoi ressemblait sa vie maintenant et Felicity était rassurée de voir que la famille d'Oliver était réellement heureuse de le retrouver.

\- « Tu te souviens de tout ça ? », lui demanda Moira d'une voix tremblante, son fils secoua la tête négativement pour toute réponse. « Et de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite ?

\- Non je ne sais pas… je ne me souviens que de l'endroit où j'ai vécu ces dernières années.

\- On nous a prévenu que tu devrais voir un psychiatre pour parler de ce que tu as vécu et pour qu'il puisse t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs perdus… mais si tu veux nous en parler…

\- Non », en le coupant sèchement. « On a besoin de se reposer ».

Robert acquiesça et ils les conduisirent au premier étage. Moira s'arrêta devant la chambre de son fils et ouvrit la porte sans entrer. Oliver resta au milieu du couloir sans bouger et regarda sa mère ouvrir la porte d'une chambre adjacente pour Felicity. Oliver pénétra dans sa chambre alors que toutes ces informations occupaient son esprit. Il avait abandonné sa famille et tout ce qu'il avait vécu par la suite n'était dû qu'à sa stupidité.

* * *

 **ça y est Oliver connait en partie la raison de sa disparition mais le plus dur reste à venir pour lui et à se réadapter à cette vie qu'il ne connait plus.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire cous plaise toujours. Je vous remercie Amazing-Destiny, Olicity-love, LulzimeVelioska, Ally84, aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy47, NaDaViCo, Angy et guest.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Ally84: merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Angy: Al Sah Him a appris à ne pas faire confiance, il s'est construit dans un monde de violence et de douleurs. Sa famille face à lui n'attend que de retrouver Oliver mais il n'existe plus... Bien sûr il se sent coupable avec ce qu'il apprend et il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça.**

 **guest : voici la suite**

 **Encore un mot pour ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour ta présence et ton avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Maintenant qu'Oliver est de retour dans sa famille il va devoir retrouver ses marques et apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver debout observait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une chambre avec tout le confort qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps et décorée avec goût. Cette chambre avait été la sienne et il se rapprocha des photos encadrées qui trônaient sur la commode près de la porte. Il prit le premier cadre dans lequel il apparaissait avec sa sœur. Ils étaient jeunes et semblaient très proches comme il avait pu le comprendre avec la réaction que la jeune fille avait eue. Il le reposa pour prendre celui posé à côté où il se tenait à côté d'une jeune femme encadrée entre un jeune homme brun et lui. Ces visages n'évoquèrent rien pour lui, comme tout ce qu'il avait découvert jusqu'à maintenant sur son ancienne vie.

Il se tourna pour embrasser la pièce du regard se sentant mal à l'aise dans un lieu qui n'était plus le sien, et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme faisant partie de sa vie. S'il croyait cet homme qui se présentait comme son père, il avait été enrôlé dans une secte et il s'était éloigné de sa famille. C'était la seule chose maintenant qui l'obsédait, c'était lui qui avait décidé de partir, sa famille ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'avait pas été enlevé… il leur avait tourné le dos. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Il avait vécu l'enfer ces dernières années car il n'avait pas su voir qu'on l'avait endoctriné.

Il s'assit au bout du lit sans oser s'y allonger, repoussa la capuche sur sa tête et resta immobile en essayant de forcer ses souvenirs. Il n'y connaissait rien aux sectes, il savait qu'elles arrivaient à isoler les membres peu à peu de leur famille et de leurs amis, qu'elles leur imposaient une façon de vivre et de penser, mais pas qu'elles allaient jusqu'à effacer les souvenirs de leurs adeptes. Il n'avait pas eu à faire à une simple secte pour avoir de telles séquelles et s'être retrouvé dans la ligue. Il resta assis longtemps perdu dans ses pensées et ses questionnements.

Il avait maintenant l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent. Il n'était plus entouré de violence et de haine, il n'avait plus à avoir peur qu'un assassin de la ligue ne vienne s'attaquer à Felicity ou à lui. Nyssa avait ce qu'elle voulait et elle lui avait concédé la liberté. Ils ne seraient pas poursuivis par les hommes de la ligue, pas sur les ordres de Nyssa en tout cas. Quand il releva la tête, la nuit était avancée et il se retrouvait dans le noir. Il était fatigué après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la rencontre avec sa famille et la découverte de ce qui lui était en partie arrivé mais il était trop nerveux et angoissé pour se détendre. Il pensa à Felicity dans la chambre à côté, elle était en sécurité et il en était rassuré mais elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa vie à cause de lui.

Il se leva sans y réfléchir, replaça sa capuche et sortit dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Felicity. Il hésita un instant, il retint sa respiration pour se concentrer sur les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre de l'autre côté. Seul le silence régnait, elle devait dormir mais il appuya sur la poignée et pénétra sans un bruit dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de la trouver assise au bout du lit comme lui l'était jusqu'à maintenant, la veilleuse dispensant une lumière tamisée autour d'elle.

Felicity releva la tête et se raidit en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se trouvait sur le sol américain, dans une demeure magnifique mais ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix. Sa chambre n'avait rien à voir avec la pièce où elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, mais elle se sentait enfermée et cette sensation bien qu'infondée ne la lâchait pas. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les murs en pierres grises de Nanda Parbat, ressentait les mains de ce monstre sur elle, son souffle se raccourcissait et sa gorge se serrait.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine, retrouver Oliver et s'allonger contre lui. Durant leur périple, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de difficultés,mais toujours rassurée par sa présence. Mais seule maintenant elle se sentait incapable de faire face à ses cauchemars. Elle sourit doucement, rassurée, en le voyant pénétrer dans sa chambre.

\- « Tu ne dors pas ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Il l'avait aidée et protégée, il avait pris toutes les décisions et elle l'avait écouté sans mettre une seule fois en doute ses choix mais maintenant le contexte avait changé. Felicity devrait être chez elle, mais elle avait choisi de rester près de lui après qu'on lui ait appris qu'il avait une famille. Il avait été perturbé par cette nouvelle mais elle avait su le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rejoindre les siens. Il se sentait démuni et perdu et son premier réflexe était de se tourner vers elle.

\- « Je n'y arrive pas… toi non plus ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cette chambre… C'est trop… différent » souffla-t-il.

\- « Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai cette impression », sans lui avouer que ce qui la gênait c'était de ne plus le sentir contre elle pour la rassurer et la protéger.

\- « Viens », en lui tendant la main.

Felicity se redressa pour la lui attraper et le suivit quand il l'entraîna derrière lui dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas mémorisé tous les couloirs mais Oliver avec sa formation avait tout enregistré et sans hésitation, il les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le salon, le jardin d'hiver puis sortit dans le jardin. Il avança avec prudence, l'environnement seulement éclairé par la faible clarté de la lune. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et se tourna vers Felicity.

\- « Ce sera plus proche de nos habitudes ».

Felicity se pencha et aperçut un transat double. Oliver avait trouvé ce qui leur fallait, ils ne se sentiraient pas mal à l'aise enfermés dans une pièce et ils seraient ensemble. Ils s'allongèrent, Felicity près de la haie et ils prirent leur place l'un contre l'autre, Felicity se serrant contre son dos.

Oliver, les yeux ouverts, observant son environnement, se détendit peu à peu en retrouvant des sensations connues. Le corps de Felicity contre le sien l'apaisait et il s'endormit réconforté par une habitude dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Oliver, la capuche relevée sur sa tête, traversa le manoir en surveillant les moindres bruits. Il avait réussi à éviter les membres de sa famille la plupart du temps et il allait continuer. Il s'arrêta près de la table basse du salon. Cette maison était remplie de photos de lui, il avait abandonné sa famille mais ils n'avaient pas cessé d'espérer le revoir. Il ne méritait pas d'être aussi bien accueilli parmi ces personnes après ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

\- « Monsieur Oliver ? », il sursauta au bruit de la voix et à l'utilisation de ce nom qu'il avait du mal a considéré comme le sien. Il se tourna rapidement pour se trouver face à la gouvernante, une petite femme d'un certain âge qui le regardait avec tendresse. « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir monsieur ».

Elle garda ses distances et il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui répondre.

\- « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez me demander… même s'il s'agit d'informations concernant votre vie… Je vous ai gardé depuis votre plus jeune âge et je sais beaucoup de chose que vos parents ignorent », en lui faisant un sourire doux, « particulièrement les bêtises avec votre meilleur ami.

\- Mon meilleur ami ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui, monsieur Tommy Merlyn. Lui aussi est impatient de vous revoir. »

Oliver se tendit à l'idée qu'il y avait encore d'autres personnes qu'il devait apprendre à connaître.

\- « Mais tout ceci viendra en son temps Oliver ». Robert avait arrêté de l'appeler son fils car à chaque fois il lui donnait l'impression de s'éloigner encore plus, se sentant toujours aussi étranger à ce lieu et en les évitant. Il n'y avait qu'avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait qu'il semblait tranquille.

Robert gardait une distance pour qu'Oliver ne se sente pas mal à l'aise et à chaque fois qu'il posait un regard distant sur lui, il sentait son cœur se tordre. Son fils n'était avec eux que depuis la veille, il avait espéré que le simple fait de se retrouver entouré l'aiderait, mais aucun souvenir n'avait encore fait son apparition. Robert garda le silence le temps qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et après le départ de Raisa, il s'approcha d'Oliver lentement alors qu'il le sentait se tendre légèrement.

\- « Tu as rendez-vous avec le psychiatre ce matin. Je te conduirai et on pourra en profiter pour faire un tour… », il s'arrêta dans sa phrase alors qu'Oliver rabattait instinctivement sa capuche plus près de son visage. Il tendit la main vers lui mais quand Oliver se recula il figea son geste.

Il avait mal au plus profond de lui de voir ce que son fils endurait en ce moment et imaginait tout ce qu'il avait pu subir. Oliver releva les yeux et vit le visage de son père retrouver les marques de compassion alors que son regard brillait d'une nouvelle détermination. Robert quitta la pièce après avoir rappelé à Oliver l'heure de son rendez-vous en ayant décidé avec tous les moyens que sa famille avait à disposition qu'il s'occuperait des personnes qui avaient torturés son fils quand il leur raconterait qui ils étaient. Il les effacerait de la surface de ce monde.

Oliver reporta son attention sur la pièce, passa en revue les autres photographies disposées dans ce lieu et il se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence. La jeune femme brune qui l'avait pris dans ses bras la veille l'observait, le surveillant sans esquisser le moindre le geste. Oliver lui jeta un regard attentif alors qu'elle se tenait de façon rigide.

\- « Tu avais une autre famille ? Là où tu étais ? », précisa-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- « Non… mais j'ai été marié ». Il vit la surprise marquer les traits de la jeune femme.

\- « Avec Felicity ?

\- Non. Elle… elle est très différente.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec toi ?

\- Parce que ce monde là-bas est le sien.

\- Et pas le tien ? », d'une voix rassurée.

\- « Non plus maintenant », alors que son regard était attiré par Felicity qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous déranger », en lançant un regard d'excuse à Thea « mais ton père te demande pour ton rendez-vous ».

Oliver suivit Felicity et quand il rejoignit Robert pour se rendre chez le psychiatre, Felicity lui lança un regard effrayé. C'était la première fois depuis près d'un mois qu'ils allaient être séparés. Oliver était aussi inquiet qu'elle et il se baissa vers elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait envie qu'elle l'accompagne mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça en plus de tout le reste.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, la ligue ne nous pourchasse plus », lui murmura-t-il en surveillant Robert Queen pour qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

\- « Tu en es sûr ? », lui demanda-t-elle-même si sa crainte résidait plus dans le fait d'être éloignée d'Oliver que de voir débarquer ces assassins.

\- « Nyssa en a pris la tête, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait… elle n'a aucun intérêt à nous traquer. », en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour la convaincre. Elle hocha la tête lentement et le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre de vue la voiture.

Felicity sortit dans le jardin, debout sur la terrasse, elle observait les fleurs. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué de soleil durant les mois de sa captivité et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait passer du temps ici, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle se tourna en sentant une présence et découvrit Moira qui la regardait avec douceur.

\- « Je suis désolée, je voulais juste profiter de cet endroit, je…

\- Ne vous excusez pas Felicity. Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble ».

Elle lui sourit pour la remercier et passa sa main dans son cou. Elle se rendit compte du regard de Moira qui se posait sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait au poignet. Elle cacha la marque en posant sa main dessus et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection. Elle reporta son regard sur les roses qui fleurissaient, gênée de ce que la mère d'Oliver avait vu. Elle ne craignait pas son jugement, les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

\- « C'est la deuxième fois où Oliver m'a sauvé la vie », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix frêle. Moira se rapprocha d'elle et garda le silence un instant. Felicity sentait qu'elle voulait lui parler et qu'elle cherchait les bons mots pour le faire.

\- « Je suis heureuse qu'il ait été là pour vous… et que vous soyez là pour lui maintenant.

\- Je ne serais sans doute plus vivante à ce jour s'il ne m'avait pas protégé », en lui souriant tristement et en lui jetant un regard rapide. Moira hésita encore un instant en voyant ses yeux larmoyant avant de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- « Vous avez quel type de relation avec mon fils ? » A sa voix légèrement hésitante, Felicity compris que la question de Moira n'était pas méfiante, elle cherchait seulement à connaitre un peu plus le fils qu'elle retrouvait et à le comprendre. « Je vous ai surpris endormis l'un contre l'autre, vous ne manifestez aucun geste amoureux l'un envers l'autre mais vous semblez avoir un lien très profond. »

Felicity savait qu'elle devait sa vie à Oliver mais il n'y avait pas que ça. En traversant ces épreuves ensemble, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à se faire confiance. Et avec tout ce qu'avait appris Oliver sur son passé leur lien continuait d'être toujours aussi fort. Elle se tourna vers la mère d'Oliver et lui raconta une partie de son histoire.

\- « J'ai été enlevée et offerte à un homme », en murmurant. « Le chef de la ligue où Oliver vivait. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir dès le premier jour, Oliver m'a surprise dans un couloir et m'a ramenée dans ce qui me servait de cellule. » Elle déglutit difficilement à ce souvenir, « Je l'ai accusé d'être comme ce monstre mais quand il nous a surpris ensemble, Oliver a menti pour moi. » Elle se souvenait encore de cette incompréhension et de cette rage qu'elle ressentait contre lui. « Il a subi une punition pour avoir menti et cet homme lui a donné la responsabilité de me surveiller ». Elle parlait de ces souvenirs et toutes les odeurs et les sensations revenaient la hanter. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle avec plus de force pour contrôler les tremblements qu'elle sentait se réveiller. « Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête m'enfuir, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser Oliver,… », en se sentant gênée, « lui faire croire que j'acceptais ma condition pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce où je vivais, repérer les lieux et m'échapper ». Felicity fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Mais en faisant ça j'ai appris à le connaitre, je suis restée longtemps méfiante mais il n'était pas comme les autres. Et un soir il est venu me chercher et on s'est enfuis. Il a dit qu'il s'était promis de me protéger, qu'il avait échoué une fois », en caressant la cicatrice sur son poignet alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, « mais que ça n'arriverait plus », en se tournant enfin vers Moira les yeux remplis de larmes. « Sans lui je ne seraisplus là ».

Moira referma ses bras doucement autour de Felicity et celle-ci, après s'être raidie au contact des autres qu'elle craignait maintenant, plongea son visage dans son cou et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Oliver assis dans le fauteuil face au médecin, surveillait les gestes de l'homme et tous les bruits qu'il percevait dans le couloir et dans la rue en contrebas. John Diggle n'avait pas la carrure d'un médecin et ne ressemblait en rien à un psychiatre. Une blouse par-dessus son costume, assis derrière son bureau, il l'observait en silence. Le silence échangé avec son père dans la voiture était gênant, alors que celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de parler pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur ville mais ici, avec ce médecin, le silence était plutôt réconfortant. Il ne le forçait pas à parler et n'attendait pas à ce qu'il se comporte normalement ou selon ce qu'il avait été.

Au début de l'entretien, il lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient là pour discuter, essayer de réveiller des souvenirs mais pour l'instant il était incapable de lui parler. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne lui faisait pas confiance et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas parler de la tête du démon sans courir le risque de réveiller trop de mauvais souvenirs avec lesquels il avait réussi à prendre de la distance.

\- « Monsieur Queen », en s'avançant sur son bureau pour s'y accouder, « je sais que ce que vous avez traversé est difficile…

\- Non vous ne savez pas », l'interrompit-il d'une voix froide.

\- « Mon passé militaire me permet de comprendre bon nombres de traumatismes. Et même si je ne sais pas encore ce que vous avez pu endurer ou faire pour rester en vie, je veux que vous sachiez que rien de ce que vous pourrez me raconter ne me choquera, il y a de grandes chances que je l'ai déjà entendu… ou vécu. »

John observait son patient en espérant que ces quelques mots suffiraient à établir un début de confiance entre eux. Il avait appris par son confrère qui avait déjà vu Oliver Queen, qu'il portait de nombreuses cicatrices sur tout le corps, qu'il défendait avec force son amie qu'il avait ramenée chez elle et qu'il restait sur ses gardes à tous instants. Au premier coup d'œil, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu une formation militaire, il avait analysé la pièce dès qu'il avait mis un pied à l'intérieur et surveillait ses moindres gestes.

\- « Vos parents m'ont appris que vous aviez été enlevé par une secte… vous voulez m'en parler.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

\- De choses que je préférerais oublier », alors que les souvenirs de Nanda Parbat et de Ra's al Ghul assombrissaient avec plus de force son esprit.

\- « Il faut être en paix avec ses démons pour pouvoir les lier au silence. Et pour cela il faut parler…

\- Vous voulez m'injecter des drogues pour me faire obéir », lui cracha-t-il alors que les mots du médecin prenaient un peu plus de poids.

\- « C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas », répondit-il après un silence. « Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Il semble que ce soit la façon de procéder de cette secte. Ils approchent des jeunes gens un peu perdus et leur donnent un but ». Oliver sentit une solitude se réveiller dans son torse et une sensation de désœuvrement qui s'estompèrent presque immédiatement. « Ils ont pu avoir recours à un produit pour vous effacer la mémoire et vous modeler ensuite », il sentit sa gorge se serrer, on lui avait volé sa vie et on l'avait utilisé.

John fit une pause en voyant le regard d'Oliver devenir plus brillant alors qu'il cherchait à masquer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vécu de nombreux bouleversements en peu de temps et il devait affronter maintenant cette vie dont il ne se souvenait pas.

\- « Monsieur Queen », pour avoir son attention, « vous ne vous souviendrez peut-être pas de votre passé, mais vous pouvez apprendre à connaitre la famille que vous retrouvez.

\- « Tout ce que je retiens c'est que c'est moi qui ai voulu m'éloigner de ma famille et qu'ils se porteront sans doute mieux sans moi », en se levant les poings serrés. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir du bureau et la fit claquer derrière lui.

John sortit du bureau à sa suite et trouva Robert Queen debout dans le couloir alors que son patient avait déjà atteint le bout du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard et John souffla pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire à ce père qui espérait retrouver son fils.

\- « Ça va demander du temps et de la patience pour que monsieur Queen se réadapte à votre vie, mais je dois vous dire que le jeune homme que vous avez perdu n'est pas l'homme qui est revenu. Il a subi des traumatismes et son caractère a pu profondément changer pour réussir à survivre ». L'homme face à lui hocha la tête et il vit briller l'espoir au fond de ses prunelles. Il était prêt à tout pour revoir son fils disparu mais ne mesurait pas encore ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Il faudra que je le vois régulièrement, il ne doit pas partir à la dérive.

\- Ma famille et moi-même feront tout ce qu'il faut pour Oliver. Il a été enlevé par des monstres et je me battrai pour le retrouver ». Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête et il le regarda rejoindre son fils qu'il ne connaissait plus.

Moira frappa à la porte d'Oliver et la poussa doucement sans avoir eu de réponse. Il s'était enfermé sans attendre à son retour de chez le psychiatre et elle voulait lui parler pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Oliver entendit un bruit étouffé et se retourna pour surprendre sa mère la main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri. Moira n'avait pu réprimer la tristesse et l'horreur à voir le dos de son fils parsemé de cicatrices.

\- « Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais des cicatrices mais… », d'une voix brisée.

\- « Mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver », d'une voix vibrante des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien » sur la défensive face à ces émotions qu'il ne savait pas gérer. « C'est cet homme qui m'a blessé et je l'ai tué ». Il croisa son regard meurtri mais ne vit aucune trace de haine ou de dégoût dans ses yeux clairs. « Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas élevé un meurtrier… tu as la preuve que je ne suis plus le même », sa voix pleine de regrets.

\- « Felicity m'a raconté que tu l'avais sauvée plusieurs fois et que tu avais été puni en tentant de la protéger. Tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie », en posant sa main sur le côté de son visage abîmé. Oliver ferma les yeux et sentit le pouce de sa mère caresser avec tendresse son profil difforme. « J'ai par moment l'impression qu'on aurait pu faire plus, qu'on aurait pu te ramener parmi nous plus tôt… et je me sens terriblement coupable de ne pas t'avoir tenu tête avec plus de force ».

\- « Je ne suis plus le même », murmura-t-il la voix serrée par les sanglots de ne pas pouvoir trouver sa place dans cette famille.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le droit de vivre parmi ces gens respectables de la bonne société de la ville après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses dernières années n'avaient été emplies que de ténèbres et de douleurs, d'asservissement et de violence. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'être tendre, d'avoir des relations amicales ou d'éprouver n'importe quelles émotions positives mais il ferait l'effort. Pour avoir une chance de retrouver ses souvenirs, sa famille et de ressembler plus à l'homme que Felicity voyait en lui. Ils croyaient tous en lui mais il savait que sa part d'ombre ne s'effacerait pas aussi facilement que ce qu'ils espéraient.

* * *

 **Oliver a du mal à se faire a cette nouvelle vie car il se sent trop different et tout ce qu'il a pu faire pese sur sa conscience.**

 **J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub à la fiction "Un combat personnel" de choup37. Pas de olicity mais une histoire centrée sur Malcolm et Tommy qui vaut le détour.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Oliver a rencontré un psy, sa famille est là pour lui, Felicity l'aide à s'adapter mais ce n'est pas évident pour lui qui n'a plus de passé. Je suis contente que John en psy vous ait plu. Il est là pour aider Oliver grâce à son expérience, sa place est assez proche de celle de la série.** **Felicity se confie un peu à Moira ce qui permet à celle-ci de voir le lien profond qu'ils partagent.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires LulzimeVelioska, aphrodite161701, olicity-love, Hm, Delicity-Unicorn, Jessyjess35, Evy 47, Angy et Guest.**

 **olicity-love: contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

 **Hm: merci pour ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Angy: Oliver est complètement perdu. Il n'est plus habitué à être bien traité et à ce que les personnes s'inquiètent pour lui. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire l'a changé et le rend trop différent selon lui. Felicity se confie à Moira et celle-ci comprend un peu mieux ce qu'ils ont pu traverser. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest: merci pour ton commentaire la suite maintenant.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adoré, Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour tes relectures, ta présence, ton avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Les jours passaient et rien ne se réveillait dans la tête d'Oliver. Il continuait de se rendre chez le psychiatre mais il l'écoutait plus que ce qu'il ne lui parlait. Seulement la veille, il lui avait décrit le lieu où il avait vécu ces dernières années ce qui avait éveillé des cauchemars macabres. Il n'avait réussi à les faire disparaître qu'en retrouvant le contact de Felicity. Il s'était glissé dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, l'avait regardée sans oser bouger de peur de la réveiller mais elle avait senti sa présence.

Felicity s'était redressée lentement quand elle avait deviné la présence d'Oliver près d'elle. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était fébrile depuis son retour dans le manoir après son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il avait évité sa famille avec encore plus d'application et ses inquiétudes s'étaient renforcées. Elle le surveillait, s'inquiétait pour lui mais gardait ses distances pour lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater à ce nouveau monde, ils ne partageaient plus leurs nuits mais ils n'avaient pas perdus leur lien qui les aidait tous les deux. Il avait été là pour elle et elle était là pour lui ce qui était le cas maintenant.

Oliver s'était approché lentement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se glissant dans la pénombre. Il avait posé sa main sur le matelas pour prendre appui, ils avaient échangé un regard se devinant à peine et Felicity avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras. Il avait pris une inspiration profonde avant d'oser se confier.

\- « Je ne veux pas me souvenir… je ne veux pas revivre tout ça… repenser à lui...

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… », avait-elle murmuré doucement. Felicity avait senti Oliver bouger, il avait retiré son bras et lui avait attrapé la main pour trouver le courage de continuer à se confier.

\- « Je ne peux pas me souvenir… je ne suis pas digne de cette famille. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux ».

Felicity n'avait entendu aucune incertitude dans sa voix, mais elle savait qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se passer et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, il avait été sous le joug d'un fou pendant des années et il avait besoin de temps pour se réadapter à une vie normale. Elle l'avait rassuré, avait levé sa main gauche qui n'était pas serrée dans la sienne et l'avait posé sur son visage.

Oliver avait senti la main de Felicity se poser sur sa joue et il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne craignait plus de lui montrer son visage et s'habituait à son toucher. Il avait senti ses doigts caresser ses cicatrices et s'était focalisé sur les sensations que ces caresses éveillaient en lui. Elle le comprenait, savait toujours quoi lui dire et il se laissa rassurer par sa voix et ses gestes.

\- « Comment tu savais qu'il y avait une autre raison ? », lui avait-il demandé en murmurant.

\- « Parce que tu n'as peur de rien Oliver. Tu ne craindrais pas d'affronter ton passé si tu pensais mériter la place et la famille qui t'attendent ». Elle avait senti son souffle trembler. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien », en glissant sa main sur le côté de sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque. « Ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu les as revus, tu apprends encore à connaitre tes parents et ta sœur… tu dois prendre le temps de créer un lien avec eux ».

Felicity avait attiré Oliver vers elle et il s'était couché à côté d'elle par-dessus le drap. Elle s'était resserrée contre son dos et lui avait murmuré qu'il y arriverait et qu'elle serait là pour lui.

Oliver écoutait Felicity mais il se sentait incapable de changer, d'abandonner la violence qui l'accompagnait depuis de nombreuses années et ne parvenait pas à échapper à ses ténèbres. Alors que tout le monde autour de lui faisait le maximum d'efforts, lui n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher des autres. Il voyait l'attente que ses parents faisaient reposer sur lui, ils lui parlaient de ce fils perdu, aimant et chaleureux, de ce grand frère attachant, de cet étudiant peu sérieux mais lui ne se reconnaissait en aucun de leurs souvenirs. Ils lui parlaient d'un étranger et chaque souvenir évoqué mettait en évidence qu'il n'était plus le même. Oliver ne parvenait plus à supporter cette attente qu'ils faisaient tous reposer sur lui. Il n'était plus le jeune homme charmant et rieur qu'il voyait sur les photos, son visage portait les stigmates de son autre vie et donnait à voir le mal qu'il avait enduré mais aussi celui qu'il avait infligé.

Et le jour où Robert s'enthousiasma encore une fois pour le futur, lui assurant qu'il se souviendrait, Oliver se mit en colère. Ils faisaient tous trop d'effort pour l'aider, ils pensaient tous que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que tout serait parfait mais ils n'étaient pas dans sa tête et ils ne savaient pas que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne s'effacerait pas comme par magie.

\- « Je ne me souviendrai jamais de cette vie. Tu es aveugle, tu veux croire que je redeviendrai le même mais c'est impossible », d'une voix dure en repoussant sa capuche. Le regard de Robert se posa sur son profil et il sourit. « Une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle rien ne redeviendra comme avant », en scrutant le regard de ce père qu'il ne connaissait plus, y cherchant du dégoût, de la pitié ou du rejet.

\- « Il y a des médecins », tenta Robert.

\- « Ils ne pourront rien pour mon âme », en riant froidement. « Ta femme t'a dit que j'étais un tueur ?

\- Tu…

\- Ils ont été nombreux. J'ai pris plaisir à tuer ces hommes », en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer le monstre qu'il était devenu, « à sentir leur dernier souffle s'échapper… j'ai obéi et j'ai cherché à contenter mon maître », alors que sa voix faiblissait à peine.

Robert était révulsé à entendre Oliver parler de la sorte. Il était son père, il pensait être prêt à tout mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre dire de telles horreurs.

\- « Ça suffit Oliver », lui cria-t-il au visage. Oliver se raidit alors que des réminiscences des colères de Ra's al Ghul se réveillaient. Robert le regardait maintenant en colère, une émotion qu'il connaissait trop bien et il se défendit comme il en avait l'habitude. Personne ne lui manquait de respect, il avait eu une place à part à Nanda Parbat, et jamais personne ne se permettait de lui tenir tête. Si ça arrivait, il réglait le problème et ses instincts guidés par ses habitudes se réveillèrent. Il fit un pas en direction de son père pour le toiser, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre se défiant et il le frappa de son poing. Oliver se figea en voyant Robert, au sol, porter la main à son menton et en levant sur lui un regard choqué. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et ça le conforta dans son idée qu'il ne pouvait pas redevenir celui qu'ils avaient perdu.

\- « C'est ce que je suis maintenant », affirma Oliver les poings tremblant. Il ne parvenait qu'à leur fait du mal, ils seraient plus en sécurité sans lui et la violence dans laquelle il s'était construit. Son père eut à peine le temps de se redresser et d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'était déjà s'enfui. Il quitta le manoir et courut sans regarder autour de lui, il devait mettre de la distance entre eux.

Oliver ne revint au manoir qu'à la nuit tombée. Il se glissa dans la demeure en silence en retenant sa respiration. Tout était sombre et il se sentit rassuré de ne pas croiser sa famille. Il avait besoin d'abord de voir Felicity. Il avait voulu s'enfuir mais les mots qu'elle lui avait dit le retenaient. Elle croyait en lui et pourtant elle connaissait le tueur qu'il était devenu. Il atteignit l'étage et entra dans la chambre de celle-ci, elle était vide et il se sentit perdu. Il ressortit rapidement la peur qu'elle soit partie le tenaillant. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et la retrouva assise sur son lit l'attendant. Il vit le soulagement la gagner quand elle l'aperçut et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Felicity se raccrocha à lui heureuse de le voir de retour et se sentit soulagée de le savoir sain et sauf. Elle avait eu peur en apprenant la réaction qu'il avait eue le soir même. Elle savait qu'il ne se sentait déjà pas digne de cette famille et elle avait peur qu'il ne croît pas assez en lui et qu'il prenne la fuite après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes et posa sa tête sur son épaule en tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps qu'elle ressentait.

Les yeux fermés, Oliver apprécia le silence qui les entourait pour mettre ses idées au claire. Il avait besoin de se laisser envelopper par le réconfort et la chaleur du corps et des sentiments de Felicity pour l'aider à réfléchir.

\- « Je peux changer de nom mais je serais toujours le même, un assassin violent et sans émotion », murmura Oliver au bout d'un moment. « Je ne suis pas digne de cette seconde chance qui m'ait donné, de cette famille… », en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il se sentait incapable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Felicity pouvait bien croire en lui, sa famille pouvait bien espérer le retrouver, lui se sentait englué dans sa part d'ombre qui assombrissait la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

\- « Tu as déjà changé… tu n'es plus celui qu'on a fait de toi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais aidé dans le cas contraire. » Oliver secoua la tête et quand il allait la contredire, elle ne le laissa pas parler. « Tu as été un jeune homme de la bonne société,… tu ne redeviendras peut être pas celui que tu étais après ce que tu as vécu mais tu pourrais t'en rapprocher. Te rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé t'aidera sans doute à retrouver celui que tu as été… et sinon tu pourras te construire une nouvelle vie. Je crois en toi ».

Il posa une main sur sa joue et Felicity releva la tête à ce geste, surprise. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais elle se recula en le sentant s'approcher de son visage et elle se cacha contre son épaule.

\- « Je m'excuse », murmura Felicity sans relâcher sa prise sur sa main qu'elle tenait encore, leurs doigts emmêlés.

\- « Tu n'as pas à l'être, pas après tout ce que tu as vécu ». Oliver s'était senti transporté par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle croyait en lui bien plus que lui-même et un élan était né dans son cœur. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement. « Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ta force et ta détermination m'ont impressionné. Tu es forte, c'est ce qui t'a permis de ressortir de cet enfer en vie.

\- Avec un peu d'aide », voulu-t-elle ajouter pour plaisanter mais sa voix tremblante n'était pas amusée.

\- « Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose…. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé », en se baissant légèrement pour plonger son visage dans ses cheveux et lui parler à l'oreille. Felicity sentit sa peur s'évanouir et redressa la tête à cet aveu.

\- « Comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que leurs regards s'ancraient l'un à l'autre.

\- « Quand je t'ai vu tenir tête à Ra's Al Ghul ». Le silence entoura ce nom prononcé pour la première fois en ce lieu. Ils ne devaient pas avoir peur de l'utiliser, ils ne devaient pas l'entourer d'un grand secret et lui donner un pouvoir particulier. C'était le nom d'un monstre qu'ils avaient fini par vaincre en alliant leurs forces. « Tu tenais tête à un homme qui m'avait asservi et tu étais prête à mourir pour retrouver ta liberté… tu as continué à te défendre de toutes tes forces et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus forte que moi et j'ai compris que tu m'avais donné le courage de m'enfuir pour échapper à ce monde sombre et froid », en caressant sa joue de son pouce alors que ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans ses cheveux. « Je n'étais pas chez moi, même si je ne me souvenais pas d'où je venais. Et j'ai encore besoin de toi », ajouta-t-il après une pause. « Tu crois toujours en moi et j'ai besoin de toi… pour parler à mes parents.

\- Je serai là… je te l'ai promis », en se resserrant contre lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit comme à leur habitude et quand le matin arriva, Oliver descendit pour affronter sa nouvelle vie. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et regarda les membres de cette famille vivre en restant extérieur à ce tableau, puis fit un pas pour rejoindre les personnes qu'il devait apprendre à connaître et qui devaient comprendre ce par quoi il était passé.

Quand Robert Queen posa le regard sur lui, il revit sa colère et son regard choqué de la veille quand il l'avait frappé. Il avait réagi pour se défendre alors qu'il avait perçu l'espace d'un instant Ra's Al Ghul à la place de cet homme. Il hésita à entrer un peu plus dans la pièce mais le regard de Robert s'éclaira et son visage se détendit en s'apercevant de sa présence.

\- « Oliver, je suis rassuré que tu sois rentré ». Il vit passer la surprise dans le regard de son fils effaçant la méfiance quelques secondes.

\- « Pourtant je t'ai frappé… tu devrais m'en vouloir.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable », en le regardant tendrement et en posant sa main avec hésitation sur son épaule. Oliver ne bougea pas et Robert sourit un peu plus soulagé de ne pas le voir éviter son contact. Il resserra légèrement sa prise pour lui montrer son soutien avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Théa et Moira autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Celles-ci étaient restées silencieuses durant cet échange avec Robert et Moira l'invita à prendre place ainsi que Felicity.

Oliver regarda faire Felicity et jeta un regard à cette famille qui était la sienne et dont il se sentait si éloigné. Son regard se posa un peu plus longtemps sur sa mère et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surpris, elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'elle discutait avec Raisa qui tentait de la réconforter.

\- « Il est revenu madame Queen, il est sain et sauf », disait la gouvernante d'un ton encourageant.

\- « Oui je sais Raisa j'ai prié tous les jours pour ça mais s'il décidait de repartir. S'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa place dans notre famille.

\- Monsieur Oliver aura peut-être besoin d'un moment pour retrouver ses repères mais il ne vous quittera plus. Il a vu l'inquiétude que vous vous êtes fait avec monsieur Queen et il a compris que ce qu'il cherchait était là ».

Il déglutit en pensant encore une fois au mal qu'il leur infligeait. Ils avaient été terrassés par sa disparition et il mettait à nouveau leur cœur au supplice en réapparaissant sans se souvenir d'eux.

\- « Vous devrez comprendre que je ne suis plus le même et que je ne redeviendrai sans doute jamais celui que vous avez perdu… », en les regardant les uns après les autres alors qu'ils s'étaient figés à ses mots. « Ce médecin que je vois, veut que je parle mais c'est à vous que je devrais expliquer ce qu'a été ma vie durant ces dernières années ».

Oliver s'approcha de la table et s'assit à la gauche de Felicity pour ressentir son soutien. Il devait leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient arrêter de penser que tout redeviendrait comme avant et pour ça il allait leur raconter l'enfer qu'il avait traversé. Il releva la tête et les vit attentifs à ce qu'il allait partager.

\- « Thea ne devrait pas rester », en lui jetant un regard concerné. Il ne voulait pas la choquer avec tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de livrer.

\- « Non je ne bouge pas », en le regardant d'un air décidé. Oliver regarda les parents de la jeune fille, ils ne dirent rien et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

Oliver se racla la gorge et entendit la voix de Ra's al Ghul résonner dans sa tête. « _Vous allez tous mourir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps mais vous pouvez donner du sens au peu de temps que vous passerez sur cette terre. Vous êtes des âmes perdues dans les ténèbres mais vous pouvez donner du sens à ces ténèbres, les servir et ils vous protégeront._ » Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra et une foule d'émotions brutes le submergea à ce souvenir. Sa colère, sa haine et son dégoût de lui-même s'infiltraient peu à peu dans sa conscience et obscurcissait sa raison. Il sentit Felicity poser sa main sur la sienne sous la table et baissa la tête pour voir ses doigts s'emmêler aux siens. Il se focalisa sur la sensation de sa main chaude sur la sienne et laissa sa confiance le gagner. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait leur livrer, il avait peur de changer à leur regard et il avait peur de finalement perdre cette famille qui lui tendait les bras. Il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas mais une part de lui espérait qu'il pourrait retrouver une vie normale.

\- « Je ne me souviens pas quand… ni comment ça a commencé… mais Ra's al Ghul savait parler à ses troupes.

\- Ses troupes ? », lui demanda Robert surpris.

\- « On était conditionné pour le servir et se battre pour lui », en regardant son père. « Même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi quand je suis parti, je l'ai vu faire avec d'autres hommes. La plupart étaient des hommes sans pays, sans foyer, sans vie. Ils le rejoignaient pour avoir un endroit où vivre, une sorte de foyer et un but dans la vie. D'autres étaient capturés car ils pouvaient servir… mais dans tous les cas… il nous brisait pour nous reconstruire ».

Felicity sentit le corps d'Oliver se contracter encore plus à cet aveu. Il avait été maltraité pendant de nombreuses années pour le conduire à obéir aveuglément à Ra's al Ghul et pourtant il avait fini par s'enfuir avec elle.

\- « John Diggle m'a expliqué qu'il avait usé de techniques de tortures militaires. Ra's nous brise, en nous répétant qu'on ne compte pas, que personne ne tient à nous et qu'on a eu la chance d'atterrir dans ce lieu mystique où il nous avait recueilli. Il nous éloigne de notre passé, l'efface pour nous isoler. Il arrive à nous briser peu à peu et c'est seulement après que la reprogrammation commence pour nous transformer en soldat obéissant, endurci et qui n'éprouve aucune émotion ». Oliver s'interrompit à ce moment en se rendant compte du chemin qu'il avait tout de même parcouru depuis qu'il avait tenu tête à son mentor en se laissant envahir par ce cauchemar. « Il nous fait croire que ses ennemis sont aussi les nôtres. On était soumis à un entrainement militaire rigoureux et à des punitions sévères quand nos performances n'étaient pas assez satisfaisantes. Il sait entretenir un lien… familial et on cherche alors à le rendre fier de nous ».

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Oliver avait la tête baissée et cherchait les mots pour raconter à ces inconnus ce qu'avait été sa vie ces dernières années. Il sentit la main de Felicity se poser sur son bras, il laissa son regard reposer sur ses doigts fins avant de lever le visage vers elle pour chercher un dernier élan de courage. Elle lui sourit faiblement et l'encouragea d'un regard.

\- « Nous étions nombreux… », le regard perdu en repensant à tous les hommes avec qui il avait été transporté jusqu'à Nanda Parbat. « Isolés dans un lieu inhospitalier…, nous avons été formés, entraînés… » Il revoyait les hommes avec qui il vivait mourir les uns après les autres des blessures infligées dans les combats. « On a appris à obéir et à tuer. Ça a été ma vie durant de nombreuses années. Je suis un tueur… », d'un air contrit.

\- « Tu n'es responsable de rien », commença à s'emporter Robert. Moira posa une main sur la sienne et il se tut en serrant les lèvres, souffrant pour leur fils. « Tu as été enlevé et manipulé… », sa phrase interrompue par un sanglot qu'il étouffa à voir son fils ainsi souffrir et encore torturé par ce qu'il avait traversé.

Oliver regarda son père anéantit par la douleur alors qu'il entendait Théa renifler. Il avait du mal à comprendre que ces trois personnes étaient autant touchées par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait été isolé, on lui avait inculqué une nouvelle façon de penser, il avait dû oublier toutes les émotions positives qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir et il se sentait vide et impuissant face à leur détresse. Ça lui était difficile de parler mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se livrer il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il prit une inspiration profonde pour aborder ce qu'il avait fait.

\- « Il s'est présenté comme… comme la tête du démon », en parlant plus bas. « Un homme entouré de mystères, de pouvoirs et de force. Il régnait en maître sur ces lieux et chaque personne lui était dévouée ». Il jeta un regard à Felicity sachant qu'ils partageaient la même douleur. « Il régnait par la peur et la violence. J'étais déterminé à vivre, j'ai fait des choses… », en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé du bien fondé de ses actes, la limite entre le bien et le mal n'existant plus. Il n'avait vu que le moyen d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée et de rester en vie, mais maintenant dans un monde qui ne reposait pas sur les mêmes principes, il voyait plus nettement le monstre qu'il était devenu. « Je me suis tellement bien battu, que cet homme m'a remarqué et m'a traité comme son fils… », en jetant un bref regard à son père, « me punissant quand il estimait que je ne lui témoignais pas assez de respect. Et il a fait de moi son héritier... Al Sah-Him. Le nom qu'il m'a donné et qui a guidé mes actes. Il m'a marié à sa fille… il a tout fait pour que je prenne la suite de la ligue et que je commande une armée d'assassins ». Oliver regarda sa mère, il voyait briller ses yeux mais aussi une haine brûlante dans ses pupilles.

Felicity avait découvert une partie de l'histoire d'Oliver et son récit l'avait replongé dans ce monde sombre. Quand il finit de parler, Felicity était recroquevillée sur elle et son corps tremblait doucement. Elle avait réussi avec l'aide du médecin qui la suivait à gérer les souvenirs qui la hantaient mais en entendant le récit d'Oliver toutes les sensations désagréables avec lesquelles elle avait pris de la distance se réveillaient. Son corps n'était plus marqué mais son âme portait encore les traces des sévices de cet homme. Oliver se tourna vers elle en la sentant trembler.

\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux te protéger… », en posant sur elle un regard compatissant et coupable, « …alors que tu m'as sauvé ». Elle le regarda tendrement, touchée par ses paroles.

Moira s'aperçut à cet instant de la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir en s'entraînant et maintenant ils avaient un lien quasi indestructible qui les unissait dans l'adversité. Elle s'adressa à Felicity tendrement et avec douceur. Elle savait qu'elle avait vécu des choses toutes aussi difficiles que son fils et elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient là aussi pour elle.

\- « Felicity je sais que ce que vous avez vécu aussi est un traumatisme. Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir recueilli et nous serons là pour vous.

\- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse madame Queen.

\- Vous n'abusez de rien Felicity », l'interrompit Robert. « Vous avez, vous et notre fils, traversé des choses qui ne devraient pas exister et il est normal que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous maintenant.

\- Je vous remercie », murmura-t-elle en les regardant les yeux larmoyants.

Robert les regarda avec l'envie de les prendre dans ses bras pour les réconforter mais il n'en fit rien pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise et les gêner. Il prit en revanche la décision de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre fin à ces horreurs et les mettre à l'abri.

\- « Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de voir Tommy, il est impatient de te revoir ».

Oliver ne refusa pas mais quand il rencontrait des personnes qui l'avaient connu dans sa première vie, il appréhendait toujours le choc que cela produisait. Il pouvait masquer ses failles au mieux et donner à voir un homme fort mais il ne pouvait pas effacer les marques physiques qu'il portait.

* * *

 **Felicity reste auprès d'Oliver, elle aussi est encore meurtrie et a besoin de temps. Une nouvelle étape attend Oliver avec la rencontre de Tommy et peut-être de nouvelles informations sur ce qui a pu lui arriver.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuses à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie. Merci également pour vos commentaire Amazing-Destiny, Lulzimevelioska, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, marajade-cp, Ally84, Jessyjess35, Evy 47 et Angy.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire et contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Ally84: merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est enfin là.**

 **Angy: Oliver a des résurgences de sa vie à Nanda Parbat et de Ra's al Ghul ce qui le fait perdre un peu plus pied mais grâce à Felicity il trouve le courage de parler à sa famille. Il sait qu'il n'est plus le même qu'avant et il veut leur faire comprendre pour que sa famille sache que tout ne redeviendra pas comme avant. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée. Merci d'être là Delicity-Unicorn. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Oliver va rencontrer une nouvelle personne de son passé et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui a pu lui arriver.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Felicity s'était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu sur le jardin. Elle avait eu une séance ce matin avec le psychiatre qui la suivait et comme à chaque fois, cette séance avait réveillé les démons qui sommeillaient dans ses souvenirs. Le médecin avait senti qu'elle était plus à fleur de peau que lors de leurs séances précédentes et il avait orienté leur échange sur l'environnement où elle vivait maintenant mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre. Elle avait beaucoup pensé au moment où Oliver avait tenté de l'embrasser, elle l'avait repoussé alors que ses gestes bien que doux avaient ravivé sa peur de se retrouver maltraitée par un homme.

Elle savait qu'Oliver n'était pas comme Ra's al Ghul mais elle ne parvenait pas à raisonner son corps. Elle avait senti la caresse de ses lèvres comme une agression. Elle se demandait depuis si elle serait capable un jour de se rapprocher d'un homme et de le laisser la toucher. Elle frissonna à cette idée et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait compris que le soir où il s'était rapproché d'elle de cette façon, il était perdu, elle l'avait rassuré et il avait peut-être eu besoin de sentir un lien plus profond encore que celui qu'ils partageaient mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait plus jamais manifesté aucun geste aussi intime depuis ce soir-là et elle sentait même qu'il hésitait à se montrer aussi protecteur qu'avant. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé aucune personne lui faire du mal mais il semblait avoir du mal à trouver sa place à ses côtés.

Elle pouvait concevoir que leurs gestes se modifient, en revanche, elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Elle se blottissait contre son dos quand elle en avait besoin et elle le soutenait quand il devait affronter des aspects de sa nouvelle vie qui le déstabilisaient. Elle avait été fière de lui quand il avait enfin trouvé le courage de parler à sa famille. Ils avaient à peine entrevu l'enfer de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ça avait été un moment difficile pour lui et pour eux et c'était sans doute loin d'être terminé. Elle pensa à ce qui attendait Oliver aujourd'hui et elle se leva pour partir à sa recherche.

Oliver était debout au milieu du salon et attendait avec anxiété la visite qu'il devait avoir. Il passa encore une fois la main sur sa capuche pour être certain qu'elle cachait le mieux possible les cicatrices lézardant son visage et quand il laissa tomber son bras, Felicity glissa sa main dans la sienne et tira légèrement dessus pour qu'il la regarde.

\- « Tu devrais te montrer tel que tu es », en parlant doucement pour le rassurer. Elle s'avança, leva la main et la glissa sous la capuche pour la rejeter en arrière. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul mais elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il se laissa faire. Elle observa son profil alors qu'il surveillait son regard en cherchant la moindre trace de dégoût. « N'ai pas peur », en resserrant sa main sur la sienne qu'elle tenait toujours. « Ces personnes t'aiment et elles ont besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ».

Oliver laissa ses douces paroles le réconforter mais quand il entendit le gong retentir, il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il se redressa en prenant une profonde inspiration, serra les mâchoires pour contenir toutes ses émotions et fit face à l'entrée.

Un jeune homme brun entra en tenant la main d'une jeune femme, il les reconnut car il les avait déjà vu sur des photos mais comme pour toutes les personnes de son passé, aucun souvenir ne se réveilla. Il les regarda s'avancer d'un pas incertain, leurs regards impressionnés et fixés sur lui, un sourire incertain et crispé sur le visage de l'homme.

Tommy marchait en direction de son meilleur ami en ayant du mal à croire qu'il était enfin là. Il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir qu'il puisse le revoir. Il avait passé une grande partie de son temps les premières années suivant la disparition d'Oliver à le rechercher mais il n'avait jamais trouvé aucune trace. Il avait fini par arrêter ses recherches à bout de pistes à explorer et sur la demande de sa famille qui le voyait s'abîmer dans la disparition de son meilleur ami. Il était passé par de nombreuses étapes, la colère et la culpabilité surtout mais il n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Et aujourd'hui il était là, son meilleur ami était de retour parmi eux.

Oliver vit le visage contracté du brun, il ne semblait pas aussi anxieux que lui mais il sentait que le voir devant lui le bouleversait. Oliver se crispa encore un peu plus quand son regard examina la cicatrice qui recouvrait une partie de son visage puis son regard trouva le sien. Il paraissait triste avant de se modifier pour se montrer rassuré.

Tommy lâcha la main de Laurel et s'avança vers Oliver rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ralentit son geste avant de le toucher pour lui laisser le temps de refuser son accolade mais il ne bougea pas et il le serra contre lui.

\- « Oliver », d'une voix vibrante, « mon frère », en le serrant toujours.

Tommy sentit Oliver se tendre au bout d'un moment mais il avait du mal à relâcher son ami perdu. Il savourait le sentiment de sentir enfin son meilleur ami entre ses bras et sentit un poids qu'il portait depuis plusieurs années, disparaître de sa poitrine. Robert et Moira les avaient prévenus de sa perte de mémoire et des cicatrices qu'il portait mais sans entrer dans les détails. Ce n'était plus le Oliver qu'il avait connu, son visage était marqué et son corps devait sûrement porter d'autres cicatrices. Il était plus musclé et son visage était dur, ses gestes plus froids mais c'était tout de même lui.

Oliver ne bougea pas et laissa le brun le serrer sans bras. Il commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à ces marques d'affection. Théa le prenait dans ses bras régulièrement tout comme sa mère et il ressentait tout leur amour dans ce geste. Son père lui donnait des accolades rapides pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer le prenait dans ses bras avec autant d'émotion. Quand il estima que l'accolade avait assez duré, il lui donna une tape dans le dos, se recula et Tommy en fit de même. Il fut surpris de voir ses yeux larmoyants et un sourire immense sur ses lèvres.

Laurel s'approcha à son tour et lui donna une accolade rapide en ayant été témoin de la gêne d'Oliver à l'accolade de Tommy. Ils l'observaient encore silencieux et il leur faisait face en cherchant des souvenirs qui pouvaient leur être liés. Tommy salua Felicity d'un signe de tête et quand il fut sur le point de s'approcher pour la saluer Oliver prit la parole.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Le sourire de Tommy disparut et il secoua la tête.

\- « Oui désolé, Moira nous a prévenu pourtant mais je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Je suis Tommy et voici Laurel. Nous sommes amis tous les trois depuis notre enfance ». Il resta muet quelques secondes en cherchant à voir si ces quelques informations éveillaient un souvenir puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui observait la scène sans y prendre part. « Et vous êtes Felicity, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se crispa quand Tommy la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Oliver posa la main sur l'épaule du brun sans attendre et le repoussa doucement mais surement en lui lançant un regard lui faisant comprendre que son geste n'était pas apprécié.

\- « Je suis désolé mon soulagement de te revoir ici me fait perdre toutes mes bonnes manières… Excusez-moi Felicity », en lui offrant un sourire sincère. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal mais sentir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se retrouver si proche d'elle l'angoissait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre alors qu'un silence pesant tombait. Oliver observait Tommy, il savait déjà que des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres à voir son regard, puis il regarda Laurel qui lui sourit doucement.

\- « On va vous laisser un moment… je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver… de discuter un moment tous les deux. Felicity vous voulez bien m'accompagner, j'aimerais aller saluer Moira. »

Oliver tourna brutalement la tête vers Felicity, il ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner mais elle acquiesçait et suivait déjà Laurel. Son regard se reposa sur Tommy qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- « Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est ton amie elle aussi.

\- Je ne me souviens pas », lui rappela Oliver.

Tommy hocha la tête et fuit son regard quelques secondes avant de le retrouver.

\- « Je suis désolé ». Oliver fronça les sourcils alors que son regard paraissait toujours aussi dur. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait avant que tu ne disparaisses… ». Tommy s'interrompit à cause de sa gorge qui se resserrait.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute… Robert m'a raconté que j'avais changé… J'ai suivi ces personnes de ma propre volonté.

\- Non pas de ta propre volonté Oliver, tu as été endoctriné.

\- Ça ne change pas grand-chose. J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille, à ma vie et j'ai… » Et il avait vécu un enfer jusqu'à ce que Felicity vienne le sauver. « Tu pourrais peut-être me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… ce que tu sais ».

Tommy hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient assis face à face, Tommy était accoudé sur ses genoux et il pétrissait ses mains d'inconfort en se demandant s'il n'allait pas faire encore plus de mal à son ami en lui racontant une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- « Je t'écoute », l'encouragea Oliver, « tu ne peux pas me faire plus de mal que ce que j'ai déjà vécu ». Tommy le regarda surpris et rassuré qu'ils puissent encore si bien se comprendre.

\- « On a passé notre adolescence et même un peu plus à profiter de la vie… et à faire un peu n'importe quoi. On avait beaucoup de liberté dans notre vie et on a dépassé toutes les limites du raisonnable mais je pense qu'à cette époque, on ne voyait qu'un moyen de s'occuper et de remplir nos existences vides ».

Oliver se rendit compte que ces années dorées n'avaient été qu'une fuite en avant pour combler leurs vies inutiles.

\- « On avait tout ce qu'on voulait mais on n'était peut-être pas vraiment heureux. C'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte ». Il releva les yeux et le regard d'Oliver le transperça. « Je suis désolé de me morfondre de cette façon sur cette vie alors que…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a franchi une nouvelle fois la ligne mais nos parents nous ont recadrés sévèrement. Ça a été la guerre chez toi pendant des mois, tu ne supportais pas cette nouvelle autorité… et puis tu as changé.

\- Changé comment ?

\- Tu m'as parlé de quelques personnes que tu avais rencontrées. J'ai cru que c'était une fraternité ou quelque chose dans ce gout là et un weekend, on s'est rendu dans leur association. Ils paraissaient très sympathiques bien qu'un peu bizarres mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ce qui m'a paru le plus étrange c'était ta façon de boire les paroles de Michael. J'ai ri quand il a commencé à avoir un discours mystique sur le rôle de chaque âme dans ce monde et de ce qu'on était prêt à faire pour remplir notre mission sur terre. Mais tu ne riais pas toi », en lui lançant un regard triste.

\- « Et après ?

\- J'ai laissé passer la journée et sur le chemin du retour je me suis moqué d'eux et de leur discours illuminé, de leur charabia mystique… Tu t'es mis en colère, tu m'en voulais de ne pas comprendre et je t'en voulais d'être si crédule… on s'est battu comme jamais on ne s'était battu. On est resté plusieurs jours sans se voir, quand je t'ai appelé tu n'as pas répondu, j'ai pris des nouvelles par Théa, je suis passé au manoir mais tu n'étais jamais là et ta famille ne savait pas vraiment où tu passais ton temps. Tes parents voyaient que tu étais apaisé et ça leur suffisait. Je sentais que ce groupe n'était pas si innocent que ça, j'ai tenté de te revoir pour te faire entendre raison. Te parler sans qu'on se batte mais je ne t'ai pas revu après ça… tu avais disparu.

\- Et ce groupe, le lieu de leur rassemblement ? Il n'y avait pas de pistes ?

\- On a tout essayé. Ils ont ouvert leurs portes mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les incriminer. Il y a eu des rumeurs, tu aurais fui avec une femme, dépenser l'argent de tes parents… J'ai passé des années à te chercher ».

Oliver avait écouté le jeune homme lui parler d'une vie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Une vie heureuse faite de fêtes et de bêtises, de libertés et de facilités. Tout ceci lui restait étranger, rien n'éveillait un souvenir et il sentit une rage violente se réveiller à l'encontre de ces personnes qui l'avaient détruit. Ils avaient effacé la vie du jeune homme qu'il était et l'avaient remodelé à leur façon. Il avait disparu de la surface du monde pour renaître en enfer.

\- « Tu as des souvenirs… des bribes… ? », lui demanda Tommy le ramenant à leur conversation.

\- « Non, pas de cette période », en se levant anxieux alors que les souvenirs de Nanda Parbat l'envahissaient.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Oliver ? », les sourcils froncés et le regard désolé.

Celui-ci prit une profonde respiration. Il avait l'impression de passer tout son temps à parler de ce cauchemar. Quand il releva la tête il sentit qu'il lui devait des explications. Il avait été auprès de lui avant sa disparition, à écouter sa famille, ils étaient comme des frères et il sentit le besoin de retrouver ce lien.

\- « Je me souviens seulement de ces dernières années… », commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il raffermit pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

Quand Laurel et Felicity revinrent dans le salon, le silence régnait. Elles s'approchèrent doucement inquiètes des répercussions de ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger. Oliver semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et quand Laurel s'assit près de Tommy et qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle s'aperçut de ses difficultés à retenir ses larmes. Elle caressa sa joue pour en effacer une alors qu'elle sentait sa poitrine se remplir de tristesse à les voir ainsi tous les deux. Elle vit Felicity s'asseoir près d'Oliver et lui attraper la main pour la serrer sans quitter son regard.

\- « Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé », lui expliqua Oliver alors qu'elle portait sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. « Je me suis laissé manipuler », continua-t-il en contrôlant difficilement sa rage.

\- « C'est fini », en resserrant sa main dans les siennes pour le soutenir.

\- « Non, pas tant que ce groupe ne sera pas détruit », répondit-il avec hargne.

\- « Ils sont irréprochables, la police n'a jamais rien trouvé contre eux », expliqua Laurel.

La police ne pouvait peut-être pas faire grand-chose mais lui le pouvait. Il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il sentit la main de Felicity se poser dans son dos.

\- « Laurel et Tommy vont passer la soirée au manoir, ta mère les a invités ». Elle vit le regard d'Oliver se voiler et elle continua. « Ça te fera du bien de parler avec lui de ta vie d'avant.

\- C'est lui qui parlera moi je ne pourrais pas dire grand-chose.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en abordant une partie de ta vie plus calme un souvenir se réveillera… »

Il n'y croyait pas mais il ne dit rien et il passa la soirée à écouter Tommy, Laurel et sa famille échanger des anecdotes le concernant. Tommy se mit à rire en racontant qu'une fois Oliver avait fait le mur mais qu'il s'était rendu à une soirée où se trouvaient ses parents et qu'il avait été ramené manu militari au manoir, ce qui entraîna le reste de la table dans un rire.

Oliver se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol et tous les rires se turent en voyant le visage contrarié de celui-ci. Il s'éloigna rapidement et prit la direction de l'étage, il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il entendit Felicity l'appeler, il ne se retourna pas mais elle le contourna pour lui faire face.

\- « Ils ont tous des souvenirs et moi je n'ai rien, rien ne se réveille », en frappant sur le côté de sa tête.

Felicity attrapa sa main pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal puis posa sa paume sur sa joue. Il prit une profonde respiration et relâcha un long souffle pour se contrôler. S'il était là-bas, il s'entraînerait, se battrait pour extérioriser toute cette frustration mais ici, il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui pouvait l'apaiser. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard de Felicity.

\- « Ils ont cru que ça te ferait plaisir d'entendre des anecdotes te concernant, que ça t'aiderait. Ils n'ont pas pensé à mal… », en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Il hocha la tête, bien conscient qu'elle disait vrai mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne souffrait pas.

Felicity avait vu qu'il se repliait de plus en plus sur lui au fil de la soirée et même en étant à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas réussi à le soutenir. Elle le voyait se débattre entre cette vie effacée que sa famille lui rappelait et cette vie trop omniprésente encore dans ses souvenirs. Ces deux vies le faisaient souffrir et il se sentait perdu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson parcouru son corps mais quand elle sentit la main d'Oliver se poser doucement sur sa taille alors que l'autre caressait ses cheveux elle se détendit légèrement. Elle reposa les talons sur le sol, entraînant Oliver vers elle et mit fin au baiser en posant son front contre le sien.

Oliver ne bougea pas, il n'en avait aucune envie alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait apaisé. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant leur contact s'alléger et tomba dans son regard. Il était tendre mais elle semblait inquiète. Il caressa sa joue tendrement avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

\- « Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

\- « Parce que j'en avais envie… et que je voulais voir si je pouvais t'embrasser sans ressentir ses mains sur moi », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Oliver voulu la serrer contre lui mais il se retint pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- « Et ? », en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir mais il vit un trouble dans les siens et elle baissa la tête. Il sentit une nouvelle haine violente se réveiller. Ces personnes avaient travaillé pour la ligue des assassins, ils l'avaient enlevé comme beaucoup d'autres hommes et femmes et ils avaient fait du mal à Felicity.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux et en savourant sa proximité. Elle souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il lui murmura qu'il avait besoin d'un moment et qu'il ne redescendrait pas pour retrouver sa famille. Il reprit la direction de sa chambre pour réfléchir alors qu'un élan de vengeance brûlait dans son torse.

Quand Felicity revint à l'étage après la fin du repas, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Oliver doucement et entra. Elle se faisait du souci suite à sa réaction et souhaitait lui parler et le rassurer comme elle pouvait.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant la cagoule et l'arc d'Oliver posés sur le lit. Elle sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dois agir…

\- Tu ne peux pas redevenir celui que tu étais...», sa gorge se serrant alors qu'il approchait d'elle. « S'il te plait… ne fait pas ça.

\- Je dois redevenir cet homme… je dois les arrêter. Et il n'y a que comme ça…

\- Non… »

Il observait le visage doux de Felicity marqué par la peur. Il leva la main lentement et la posa sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il ne voulait pas la décevoir mais il devait se libérer de ce passé. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

\- « Je vais nettoyer la ville de ce genre de personnes. Ils ne pourront plus faire de mal. Ceux qui m'ont manipulé sont surement les mêmes qui t'ont enlevé et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais... à personne.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens. Tu peux parler au psychiatre, tu peux…

\- Je lui raconterai tout ce que je peux mais je ne veux mettre personne en danger en parlant de la ligue, ils ne pourront rien faire contre eux mais moi... »

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes s'échappèrent pour rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait rêvé de pouvoir retrouver sa vie d'avant mais il fallait croire que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Oliver essuya ses larmes et quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, il était plein de détermination.

\- « Alors je vais t'aider.

\- Non je refuse que tu te mettes en danger

\- Et je refuse que tu redeviennes cet homme. »

Felicity espérait que le fait d'être près de lui, de partager cette mission pourrait l'aider à garder un point de repère. Elle était persuadée que s'il plongeait seul dans cette mission il finirait par s'y perdre. Oliver avait changé, il avait repris contact avec son ancienne vie mais les ombres que Ra's al Ghul avait insinuées dans son âme ne disparaîtraient pas aussi facilement… surtout s'il se remettait à tuer.

Oliver continua de discuter avec Felicity le reste de la nuit sur la marche à suivre. Il avait déjà fouillé une bonne partie de sa chambre pour trouver des informations sur cette secte. Il pensait que des policiers avaient déjà tout passé en revue mais il espérait toujours qu'une information pourrait réveiller un souvenir enfoui. Il devait demander aussi à Tommy de lui parler le plus possible de ce qu'il savait concernant ce groupe, le lieu de leurs réunions et des noms de personnes qui lui permettrait ensuite de les traquer et de remonter le réseau. Il porta un regard déterminé sur Felicity et il fut surpris de voir dans le sien une résolution comparable à la sienne. Elle n'avait pas perdu le courage qui lui avait permis de sortir de l'enfer qu'ils avaient partagé. Même après toutes ces épreuves, elle ne paraissait pas désabusée et se tenait prête à se battre.

\- « Je comprends que tu veuilles m'aider… et je ne m'y opposerai pas », alors qu'elle allait protester, « mais je refuse que tu te mettes en danger.

\- Je sais comment t'aider sans être sur le terrain… je suis très douée en informatique. Avant tout ça », en évitant de poser un nom sur ce qui lui était arrivé, « j'étais capable de trouver n'importe quoi sur internet. Si tu arrives à avoir quelques informations, je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver leur trace. »

Felicity se sentit rassurée, elle allait pouvoir veiller sur Oliver et elle mettrait ses talents à la recherche des monstres qui avaient volé son insouciance et ils éviteraient à d'autres personnes de connaitre leur sort.

* * *

 **Oliver souffre de se sentir perdu, il agit comme il a appris à le faire et Felicity va tenter de l'aider en veillant toujours sur lui. Je vous retrouve mercredi pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à mercredi. Je vous embrasse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaire sur le dernier chapitre Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, Ally84, Delicity-Unicorn, Aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, Evy 47, marajade-cp et Angy.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir suivi cette histoire.**

 **Lulzimevelioska: Felicity est attirée par Oliver comme lui par elle mais Ra's al Ghul a laissé sa marque. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Ally84: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. J'en profite pour te dire que la suite de "un peu plus que ça" sera posté à partir de la semaine prochaine, le mercredi.**

 **Angy: Tommy est un autre aspect du passé d'Oliver, il lui apprend de nouveaux détails et c'est toujours difficile pour Oliver de supporter l'idée qu'il a put être manipulé. Il voit une seule solution et heureusement que Felicity est là pour le temporiser. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier merci à ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn.**

 **Je vous livre ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver était sur le toit d'un immeuble, grimé pour ne pas être reconnu, une cagoule couvrant son visage et une capuche le protégeant. Son arc et ses flèches à portée de main, prêt à intervenir en portant sur la ville en contrebas un regard inquiet. L'entrainement qu'il avait suivi et tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'étaient finalement pas sans raison. Sa colère et sa vengeance l'avaient conduit à se lancer dans la traque des hommes qui avaient été à l'origine de son endoctrinement et de sa disparition et Felicity l'avait aidé à se dresser contre eux en évitant de franchir une certaine limite morale. Elle était la voix de sa conscience, elle lui permettait de tenir sans faillir.

Comme elle lui avait expliqué, elle avait été capable de trouver de nombreuses informations en plongeant dans le dark web. Grâce à ses recherches, les noms connectés à ceux dont Tommy se souvenait leur avaient donné la possibilité de mettre un terme à un trafic d'êtres humains. Ils avaient fragilisé leur réseau et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils y mettent un terme définitif.

C'était leur mission première mais ils s'étaient rendus compte que d'autres personnes pouvaient avoir besoin d'aide aussi et peu à peu leur combat de justiciers avait évolué. Oliver avait alors passé une partie de son temps à courir après les voleurs, les dealers, et toutes les personnes qui mettaient en danger la vie des autres avec leurs délits. Le justicier était devenu le symbole d'une société malade qui cherchait par tous les moyens à se débarrasser des hommes malhonnêtes qui gangrenaient le monde.

Felicity faisait sa part de travail mais elle ne sortait pas de leur bunker, elle travaillait toujours à ses côtés et lui apportait une aide bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle était capable de dénicher la plupart des informations dont ils avaient besoin et elle avait amélioré son costume pour qu'il soit mieux protégé. Sans elle, il aurait été bien incapable d'accomplir toute cette mission. Et ce soir il espérait pouvoir mettre un terme à une partie de cette tâche…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Felicity résonnant dans son oreille. Elle le prévenait que des hommes étaient en approche. Elle fit une pause et il sentit son inquiétude avant de lui préciser qu'ils étaient nombreux.

\- « Fait attention à toi Oliver.

\- Guide-moi ».

Il remettait sa vie entre ses mains toutes les nuits et elle ne faillait jamais. Il avait toute confiance en elle et en son jugement mais il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité sur la mission de cette nuit.

Il se déplaça rapidement pour mettre hors-jeux deux hommes isolés en reconnaissance mais cette première attaque attira l'attention sur lui. Cinq hommes l'encerclèrent rapidement et Oliver se battit à mains nues, évitant leurs coups d'épées. Il réussit à les repousser assez pour décocher quelques flèches pour les immobiliser. Il regagna rapidement les toits grâce à un grappin pour avoir une meilleure vue alors que les indications de Felicity continuaient dans son oreille. Il se battit encore un moment et se débarrassa d'un bon nombre d'hommes avant de la voir arriver.

Il se figea, se redressa alors que son cœur cognait sous l'effort. Nyssa n'avait pas changé, elle semblait toujours aussi forte et les hommes de la ligue lui obéissaient sans douter. Oliver lui fit face en lui lançant un regard froid, il entendait Felicity lui demander ce qu'il se passait, sa voix montant dans les aiguës en prenant un ton de plus en plus inquiet alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Il glissa la main sur son torse coupa la communication et fut entouré subitement par un silence sombre et macabre.

Felicity tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Ils avaient quitté le manoir de la famille d'Oliver depuis quelques temps en se rendant compte que s'ils voulaient mettre un terme aux agissements de cette secte, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où ils pourraient travailler et agir sans se faire surprendre. Oliver avait alors acheté un appartement dans le centre de Starling City et elle était venue vivre avec lui. Ils partageaient un espace de vie, une mission mais ils gardaient chacun leur chambre bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi proches.

Elle se plaça à nouveau devant ses écrans en ayant du mal à respirer, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Oliver et la raison pour laquelle il ne lui répondait plus. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer le pire mais il s'imposait à elle fatidiquement. Elle prit une inspiration, elle avait promis à Oliver de ne pas sortir seule dans les rues la nuit mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte d'entrée quand elle l'entendit s'ouvrir et toute son angoisse se liquéfia en voyant apparaître Oliver. Il n'avait pas l'air mal en point bien qu'il boitait légèrement et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

\- « J'ai cru que tu étais mort », d'une voix cassée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et en passant ses bras dans son dos. Elle sentit le cuir froid sous ses doigts et pensa aux risques qu'il prenait.

Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle ne voulait plus le relâcher. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré autant de signes d'attachement mais cette peur qu'elle portait au fond d'elle devait s'extérioriser, elle avait bien cru cette fois-ci que sa pire crainte s'était réalisée. Elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux et soupira de soulagement. Elle se détendit un peu contre lui puis son esprit lui rappela qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait perdu le contact avec lui.

Felicity se décolla de son torse, il avait ôté sa capuche et sa cagoule et elle plongea dans les ombres qui hantaient toujours son regard. Elle lui posa la question en levant son visage vers lui, elle le vit baisser les yeux et une nouvelle angoisse pointa au fond de son torse.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Oliver ? », d'une voix basse. « Ce n'est pas le matériel qui ne fonctionnait plus… », elle le vit secouer la tête négativement et sa gorge se serra.

\- « J'ai coupé la communication sciemment.

\- Quoi ? », en se reculant en prenant appui sur lui. « Et tu m'as laissé sans explications à m'inquiéter pour toi ? », en frappant son torse avant de s'éloigner d'un pas. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver glisser sur ses bras et elle retrouva le froid qui l'avait enveloppé alors qu'elle s'inquiétait seule. « Tu as pensé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir », maintenant en colère et blessée.

\- « Je ne voulais pas que tu entendes sa voix ». Il releva la tête pour l'observer. Ses joues étaient maculées de larmes, ses yeux brillaient. « Il y avait Nyssa », avoua-t-il. Il vit le corps de Felicity se contracter et son regard se remplir de terreur alors qu'elle resserrait les bras autour d'elle.

Même s'il ne lui cachait jamais rien, il n'avait pas voulu lui confier qu'il avait organisé cette entrevue avec Nyssa pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire revivre le moindre souvenir lié à Nanda Parbat et il avait cru la protéger pour le mieux.

\- « J'ai voulu la rencontrer pour mettre fin à tout ça », reprit-il.

\- « Tu l'as tuée ? », lui demanda-t-elle en oscillant entre un espoir macabre et la peur qu'Oliver ait renoué avec ses anciens démons.

\- « Non. Elle va dissoudre la ligue, il n'y aura plus d'enlèvements ni de lavages de cerveau pour servir dans une armée d'assassins.

\- Et tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance... avec ce qu'elle est ?

\- Oui, elle n'est pas comme son père. »

Felicity sentit un soulagement, les larmes et la douleur qu'elle contenait l'envahirent. Elle croyait en Oliver et s'il était sûr de Nyssa alors elle lui faisait confiance. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots alors que son regard ne quittait pas celui d'Oliver. Ils étaient enfin libérés de leur cauchemar. Elle vit Oliver faire un pas incertain vers elle et elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, elle lui attrapa la tête et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent dans un sentiment de soulagement et d'espoir.

Oliver, au début surpris, répondit à son baiser lentement en retenant ses gestes. Il l'entendait pleurer en même temps, sentait ses larmes sur ses joues et ressentait aussi tout son soulagement dans ce baiser timide et désespéré. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'éloigna doucement pour la regarder. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin alors qu'elle était aussi chamboulée et qu'il avait l'impression d'abuser de la situation. Il posa son front contre le sien alors que ses hoquets se calmaient en tenant toujours son visage en coupe.

\- « Je devrais aller prendre une douche… », en murmurant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se dégagea de sa prise doucement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient toujours aussi proches mais il savait aussi que Felicity n'était pas prête à plus.

Felicity se sentait fébrile alors qu'elle entendait l'eau de la douche s'écraser sur les carreaux. Oliver et elle étaient enfin débarrassés de ce cauchemar et ils allaient pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur vie. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le travail qu'elle faisait avec lui et elle espérait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas d'arrêter sa tâche. Elle voulait continuer d'aider les gens de leur ville et elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle voulait avancer avec lui, faire évoluer leur lien et pour ça elle devait vaincre le dernier traumatisme qui la tenaillait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de libérer son souffle et s'avança en direction de la salle de bain. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau s'arrêter et elle se figea un instant. Elle se résonna en se disant qu'Oliver ne lui ferait jamais de mal et posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée. Elle respira encore lentement plusieurs fois puis elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'ambiance chaude et humide de la pièce.

Oliver, habillé d'un pantalon, se tenait dos à elle et son regard parcouru les cicatrices qu'il portait. Elle posa sa main dessus sans réfléchir et il sursauta légèrement à son toucher mais il ne bougea pas. Elle perçu à peine son prénom murmuré d'une voix profonde. Elle avait besoin de lui et elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras en faisant glisser ses mains de son dos à son ventre. Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration et elle posa son profil contre son dos en se serrant contre lui.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi », murmura-t-elle. « J'ai envie de toi… mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable… »

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les caressa tendrement de ses pouces.

\- « Je ne te demande rien… t'avoir près de moi me suffit ».

Il allait ajouter qu'il ne voulait rien brusquer mais il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur la peau de son dos et il frissonna. Felicity caressa son ventre avec des gestes incertains etil entrecroisa leurs doigts pour la faire cesser. Il respira profondément en la sentant toujours dans son dos, se retourna lentement vers elle et il fut peiné de ne pas trouver son regard. Elle avait la tête basse, recroquevillée sur elle et semblait retenir de nouvelles larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse pour la réconforter sans lui donner l'impression de l'étouffer. Il caressa ses cheveux en sentant son cœur se déchirer à voir Felicity dans cet état et les parsema de baisers tendres. Oliver glissa sa main derrière sa tête pour la tenir contre lui et se baissa pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « Tu dois prendre le temps dont tu as besoin Felicity. Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Elle appuya sa tête contre lui et respira plus facilement. Elle l'aimait elle aussi et même si elle ne parvenait pas encore à lui montrer plus que quelques gestes tendres, elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'épanouir avec lui.

\- « Je t'aime aussi », d'une voix tendre et tremblante. Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer un instant avant de s'alléger. Elle sourit tendrement, il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Ils passèrent un certain temps dans cette position sans bouger, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre après s'être avoué leurs sentiments.

C'est Felicity la première qui finit par se détacher d'Oliver, elle le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Sans rien dire, elle retira quelques vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures. Oliver resta habillé comme il l'était et prit place à ses côtés avant de lui tourner le dos pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y coller. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et le tira doucement à elle. Il pivota pour lui faire face sous son geste et elle se nicha contre son torse.

Oliver resta quelques secondes surpris et passa un bras par-dessus sa taille. Il attendit pour juger de sa réaction et alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il posa une main dans son dos. Il sourit tendrement en la sentant se détendre contre son torse et apprécia son souffle calme contre sa peau. Il la sentit s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes et il resta éveillé longtemps à savourer ce moment qu'il l'espérait, annonçait leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

John Diggle assis face à Oliver posait sur lui un regard confiant et serein. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans son bureau, le regard fuyant et le corps tendu sur le qui-vive. Puis il l'avait senti changer au fil des mois, il semblait mieux gérer son passé et sa nouvelle vie. Sa culpabilité était toujours aussi à vif mais il avait un but qui lui permettait de gérer tous ses sentiments. Quand John lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, Oliver lui avait jeté un regard profond, calme et déterminer. Aider les autres. Et John avait lu une résilience en bonne voie. Il y avait aussi son amie qui restait à ses côtés et qui aidait Oliver à retrouver ses marques, il avait demandé à la rencontrer lors d'une séance et leur connexion était tellement évidente et profonde avec ce qu'ils avaient traversé qu'il avait été rassuré qu'ils soient là l'un pour l'autre.

John s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Oliver avait réussi à lui parler de son initiation, de ses blessures après de nombreux mois mais sa mémoire ne revenait pas. Son passé restait perdu et même si Oliver lui avait expliqué que certains lieux ou gestes lui donnaient une impression de déjà-vu mais ses souvenirs restaient perdus. Ceci avait perturbé son patient pendant de nombreux mois, restant focalisé sur ce qui lui manquait mais même s'il restait encore perdu dans ces impressions de déjà vu, il portait son attention sur son présent et son futur. Et John l'y avait encouragé en voyant qu'il allait de mieux en mieux.

\- « Comment allez-vous monsieur Queen ? », en le tirant de ses pensées.

\- « Bien je crois… Mieux en tout cas. Je n'ai pas recouvert mes souvenirs mais j'ai des projets…

\- Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter nos séances », en lui souriant alors que son patient le regardait surpris.

\- « Vraiment ? C'est aussi simple que ça. Je vous dis que je vais bien et on arrête les séances », un sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- « Non ce n'est pas aussi simple », en riant. « Mais je sais que nous avons bien avancé. Le reste dépend de vous, je suis là si vous avez besoin de revenir mais je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour construire votre nouvelle vie ».

Oliver lui sourit timidement. Il avait le plus important pour avancer, le soutient inconditionnel de sa famille et de Felicity.

* * *

Felicity regardait Oliver s'entraîner. Ils avaient modernisé leur bunker construit sous les fondations d'un bâtiment désaffecté et continuaient d'aider les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Son regard accrocha le sien et il s'arrêta en lui souriant. Il avait subi une série d'opération esthétique et les cicatrices sur son visage s'étaient estompées. Il avait décidé de garder celles qu'il portait sur le reste de son corps pour ne pas oublier ce par quoi ils étaient passés et se rappeler le but de leur mission. Celles-ci zébraient son corps et racontaient son histoire, elles faisaient partie de lui. Ils avaient décidé de mettre de la distance avec leur passé. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier totalement, ils se focalisaient sur le présent et leur avenir.

Elle accueillit les lèvres d'Oliver avec plaisir et posa ses mains sur son torse transpirant avant de le caresser. Ils avaient aussi réussi à se rapprocher, ça lui avait pris du temps mais Oliver était resté à son écoute, et maintenant elle prenait plaisir à ressentir les gestes plus intimes de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Leur baiser s'intensifia et elle y mit fin avec regrets.

\- « Ta famille va nous attendre…

\- C'est pas grave… », en posant ses lèvres dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers tendres.

\- « Tu n'avais pas l'intention de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle ? », en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre sa peau.

Oliver arrêta ses baisers et Felicity se mordit la lèvre d'avoir trop parlé et d'avoir mis fin à ses intentions. Il se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien et sa respiration fut coupée par tout l'amour qu'elle put y lire.

\- « Si. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je vais épouser la femme que j'aime », en prenant son visage en coupe. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il lui avoue qu'elle lui donnait tous les jours la preuve qu'il était capable à nouveau d'aimer, puis il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il l'aimait depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas besoin d'un mariage pour avoir des témoins ou lui affirmer ses sentiments. Tout le monde savait qu'il l'aimait même si ça leur avait demandé du temps de laisser les autres partager ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient été profondément meurtris, ils avaient eu besoin de temps, pour se réadapter au monde en ce qui concernait Oliver et aux autres pour Felicity. Il arrivait maintenant à se sentir comme un membre de cette famille qui l'avait recueilli et Felicity arrivait à se laisser aimer. Il voulait que ce moment marque leur renaissance et le partager avec ceux qu'il avait oublié et qui l'entouraient tout de même. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus mais il avait réussi à retrouver sa place dans ce monde.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce dernier chapitre plus proche de la série. Oliver a réussi à trouver sa place et le olicity s'est enfin rapproché, j** **'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire.**

 **Merci encore une fois à toutes pour vos commentaires, d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me lire.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn merci de consacrer une partie de ton temps pour me lire, me donner ton avis et me corriger. Grâce à toi mes histoires n'en sont que meilleures. Tu es ma beta adorée et un peu plus... Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

 **Je vous retrouverai pour la semaine prochaine pour une mini fiction en trois chapitres qui fait suite à l'OS "Un peu plus que ça", du recueil "A corps perdu".**

 **Je vous embrasse fort en attendant et à mercredi.**


End file.
